My Immortal
by jmajere
Summary: FINALLY COMPLETED! Yes, I know - this is a JarethOC story, but please give it a try, then give me a review : ) WARNING... this novel is rated R for a reason!
1. The Ballet

Hello everyone, I'm Jessie, and this is my first Labyrinth fan fic so please be gentle but please respond! Give this a little read, then please let me know what you think. 

Oh...and before I forget...

I do not own anything to do with the Labyrinth and in no way wish to make a buck off of this story...like i could anyways...so, umm...here is my disclaimer thingiemabob.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The overhead lights dimmed as silence covered the crowded theater like a blanket. Even in semi-darkness, the opulence of the New York City Theater, and its current patrons, was evident in the gilded walls, thick curtains, and sparkling jewels hanging from fancy necks. Every single box was filled tonight, the final ballet of the season, and what a season this had been! Scandal and innuendo constantly surrounded the world renowned prima ballerina, Elyssa D'Artagnan, aka the Gossip Queen. New Yorkers and columnists simply alike simply couldn't get enough of the fiery haired, temperamental beauty. 

Tension and excitement began to build as the maestro approached the orchestra. Nervously, people began to whisper and fidget in their seats. A collective sigh of relief escaped the audience as the overture began and the curtain rose. All eyes were riveted to the stage as the young dancers gracefully filed in and Act I of Swan Lake began. 

Barely able to conceal his boredom, His Majesty the Goblin King, yawned. His interest piqued only after a certain female dancer pranced onto stage, her very presence commanding the attention of all. Her leotard was white to the point of translucence, barely hiding the pink flesh underneath. Jareth smiled to himself, a wicked lopsided thing, as his predatory gaze devoured Elyssa D'Artagnan. She was pretty enough – blessed with pale, creamy skin and dark red curls. Large, luminous eyes sparkled with an odd mossy green shade. Impatiently he began to drum his fingers against the banister. _Patience,_ he thought to himself, _you've already set everything into motion. No need to spoil everything by becoming too impulsive._ Settling back into his seat, Jareth calmly waited as the ballet unfolded, his impatience building. It had been so long, entirely too long since such a haughty, temperamental little shrew had fallen into his clutches. This was just too perfect to resist.... 


	2. Pas de Deux

Of all the dressing rooms, the on belonging to Elyssa D'Artagnan was definitely the messiest. Parts of costumes, hose, leotards, and half finished cups of tea were strewn about the room. Dominating most of the wall stood a wooden vanity illuminated by several lights surrounding the three-way mirror. Elyssa currently lounged in her favorite brown swivel chair, situated right in front of the vanity. A silken kimono dressing gown draped over her pale shoulders as she slowly nursed an after-dance brandy.

"Look Marcus, I don't see how you could possibly have such a positive outlook on this new summer ballet. It's absolutely terrible," Elyssa expressed dramatically.

"Maybe if you spent more time concentrating on your work, and less time on men, you wouldn't be so bitchy!" Marcus swatted at one of Elyssa's propped up legs.

Elyssa graced her friend with a lascivious grin, "No, my love…that's your job."

Marcus twittered an effeminate giggle, "Yes, but I can't help the fact that I've got such a cute ass!" 

Elyssa rolled her eyes and smiled. She could never quite get over just how hilarious Marcus could be. He stood at a gangly six foot one, with cornflower blue eyes and ultra blonde hair. Elyssa had never been able to decide what Marcus enjoyed about ballet more – the dance itself, or the chance to flaunt himself in tight leotards. Knowing him, it was probably a combination of both.

"Oh come on Elyssa, how could you not love this story? A young girl, seduced by a powerful king, taken to a magical land, molested by goblins…"

"She doesn't get molested by goblins, and personally the thought of a king of goblins is not exactly what I find sexy. Marishka always goes out of her way to pick the most unflattering things she can find for these silly summer ballets!"

Marcus sighed deeply. "Well I wouldn't mind getting molested by goblins," he said sulkily. 

"You wouldn't mind getting molested by anyone!"

"Don't you think I'll make a delicious Goblin King?" He fluttered his eyes and puckered his lips, "Come sit on my lap like a good girl and lets make Goblin-Love."

Elyssa swallowed her comeback when she heard a soft rap on the door. Opening the door a crack, her bodyguard Michael stuck his head in. "The Madame is hear to see you." 

Marcus stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes, making Elyssa fight back a giggle. "It's okay Michael…thanks."

With an impatient air, Madame Marishka shoved past Michael and swept into the small dressing room. "What the hell are you two doing in here? The benefit ball started twenty minutes ago and neither of you have even bothered to dress yet," she hissed menacingly. Shaking her head in frustration, Marishka turned to Elyssa, hands on her hips. "And please tell me your not still sulking about The Labyrinth. It's one of the newest ballet's out there, and if we're going to keep supporters, we can't keep throwing the same old musty things at them." As Director, Marishka stuck almost exclusively to the time honored ballets of old. Everyone knew, however, that Marishka delighted in exploring new and exotic scores which she reserved for the summer Children's Series. 

Elyssa hung her head penitently, sneaking a smile and a wink at Marcus. "Yes Madame. Marcus and I were so caught up in our discussion of new choreography, that we simply forgot the ball." Elyssa offered her a winning smile.

Marishka snorted, and turned away disgusted. "If you please, you two had better be downstairs within the next ten minutes, or I'll drag you both down there myself - bodyguard or no." With a menacing shake of her finger, she swept out of the room in a huff. 

Marcus grabbed a silver boa hanging from a hook and wrapped it around his neck. "Well Dahling, I'm off to the ball." He strutted out of the room, sending Elyssa into peals of laughter. With a resigned sigh, Elyssa heaved herself up and began searching for a suitable dress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ballroom brimmed with the wealthiest and most powerful people New York society could offer. Waiters in tight white jackets and black pants circled the crowds offering trays of hors' doerves and champagne. After the last ballet of the season, a benefit ball was traditionally held to buffer the always needy theater. Patrons had the opportunity to dance with their favorite ballerinas who where auctioned off for vast amounts of money. Elyssa detested the idea, and always dreaded the balls. Unfortunately, her contract was clear – no ball, no dancing. Of course, the same was true for the summer children's ballet, another thorn in Elyssa's side. Standing on the top of the stair, she glared down at the mass of people. Shaking her head in disgust, she was suddenly comforted by Michael's presence, his nearness. 

Her ever present body guard was probably the only person in the world who hated these damn things worse than she, albeit for different reasons. Because of the auction, Elyssa never new who her next dance partner would be. There were several occasions when an over-zealous admirer would go to far in his, shall we say, "admirations." Last year, one man tried to force Elyssa to leave with him, forcing Michael to give the gentleman a little "advice" about how to treat a lady. After that incident, Madame Marishka banished Michael to stand back against the wall, far from the middle of the ballroom where Elyssa would dance. 

Overprotective by nature, Michael was an excellent bodyguard even if he did tend to smother his vivacious employer. Just a hair under six foot, he weighed a muscular 250 pounds. In his 46 years, Michael displayed an excellent martial background. His career began in the Marines, followed by several years of intelligence work for the CIA. Michael was employed by the D'Artagnan family ten years ago. Following Elyssa's father's death, he guarded her exclusively now. 

"Are you ready to go down, now," he inquired softly. Elyssa was lovely tonight, Michael noted as he gazed upon the smooth pillar of her neck. Because of lack time, Elyssa had simply left her tempestuous hair in its chignon from earlier. A few rebellious hairs had begun to pull loose, contrasting against her pale skin. She had chosen a dark green silken dress drawn tight at the bodice exhibiting the mounds of her soft breasts. Swallowing hard, Michael looked quickly away, kicking himself for allowing such thoughts.

"I suppose I have to, don't I." She turned and smiled at him, unaware of his discomfiture. "Try to have a good time tonight. At least one of us should. Go find some champagne and a rich widow to share it with." Taking a deep breath she faced the crowd and descended the stairs slowly, gathering up the folds of her long gown and allowing time to scan the audience for Marcus. _Faces, faces faces_, she thought to herself, _how the hell am I supposed to find anyone in this crowd? _

Elyssa caught her breath when she found two eyes staring directly at her. A man with spiky platinum hair stood against the wall, almost obscured by shadow, but she could still make out most of his features. He was dressed in tight black pants, possibly leather and leaving nothing to the imagination, a strange black coat that came only halfway down his waist, and a white ruffled poets shirt. _Hmm…_she wondered…_very sexy, but I'm betting he's gay. No strait man would wear those ruffles. _She giggled softly. **Something **about him was extremely intriguing. _I'll have to tell Marcus when I see him._ Smiling to herself she tore her eyes away from his gaze, barely managing to avoid walking straight into Marishka.

"Elyssa, where the hell have you been? We've been waiting and waiting for you to come. The auction is already over, and the dance is about to begin" she chided.

"Oh now that's a really shame, Madame. I suppose I can just leave early then, right? You know, make an appearance then leave," she asked hopefully.

Marishka laughed harshly. "Not a chance my dear, your dance card is still quite full. In fact, I believe even that hulking beast of yours, Michael, will even be happy with this arrangement."

Elyssa eyed her suspiciously. "Now why is that?"

Marcus suddenly came whirling in to view wearing an outrageous orange suit. 

"My god, you look like a carrot," Elyssa began laughing. 

He folded his arms across his chest and winked conspiratorially at Marishka. "You bitch," he gestured at Elyssa. "You've been keeping secrets from me, you evil thing" Marcus placed a hand against his forehead, dramatically. "I'm so hurt." 

Elyssa shook her head in confusion. "Marcus, what on earth are you talking about?"

Marishka cleared her throat, "Your entire card was purchased by a single buyer. A man by the name of Jareth, I believe. Considering the amount of money he just spent, I'd suspect he thinks quite highly of you " She fought back the urge to smile, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You obviously have a new admirer, and had the audacity to tell me nothing about it." Marcus fanned his face with his hand, wiping away imaginary tears with the other.

"I have absolutely no idea what the hell either of you are talking about," Elyssa exclaimed. "I haven't even **seen** anyone since...since.."

"...Eric," Marcus whispered. Elyssa shook her head emphatically, "...and especially no one named Jareth." 

Marishka raised her eyebrows and gestured. "Regardless, it would seem that this gentleman has taken quite an interest in you, my dear. And it would seem that our kind benefactor is coming now to claim his prize." Marishka grinned, knowing that describing Elyssa as a "prize" would surely rankle her.

"Oh. My. God...he his to DIE for," Marcus exclaimed as he glanced over Elyssa's shoulder. "Oh, I'm so jealous. That's so damn typical of you, 'Lyssa...taking the **only** good looking man in the whole place. Well, other than **me** of course. " With an offended harrumph, Marcus twirled away loudly exclaiming to other friends and admirers.

Although the ballroom resounded with the noise of laughter and chatter, the sound of Jareth's approaching footsteps resounded in Elyssa's ears. _I'm NOT turning around,_ she thought. Her eyes frantically sought Marishka's, silently pleading. Marishka simply shook her head and reached out to affectionately touch Elyssa's cheek. "Go and dance with him, my dear. It's only for one night, and what harm could it do?" 

__

Why am I so damned terrified of someone I've never even met, she wondered. Hooboy...I've got to get more sleep. Suddenly aware of his nearness, Elyssa turned to meet her "kind benefactor." Her breath caught in her throat as two mismatched eyes snared and trapped her own. She was shocked to discover that it was the man she had seen coming down the stairs, the mystery man in the shadows. Something about his strange eyes caught her off-guard. It was almost as if this strange man was devouring her with his eyes, consuming her in his vision. Apparently, he liked what he saw. Jareth's thin lips spread into a grin, his pointed teeth gleamed. Elyssa got the distinct impression of standing before a wild animal, naked and defenseless. Suddenly, she became aware of the plunging neck line of her gown, and the thin fabric which barely concealed her form. _ I've never been afraid of any man in my life, and I don't intend on starting now. _With a defiant shake of her head, Elyssa forced herself to walk forward and meet this...Jareth.

He bowed slightly. "Elyssa," his voice was soft and gravely sending shivers of pleasure up and down her spine, "I had no idea you were so beautiful in person." His eyes sparkled with amusement, the grin widened to a charming smile. Elyssa couldn't pinpoint why, but she somehow knew Jareth was enjoying watching her squirm.

"Hmm...everyone seems to say that. Little inane compliments like that are a great way to start conversations, you know," she said acidly. Something about his man made her nervous. _Oh forget that, _she grimaced, _he makes me feel terrified._

Jareth tilted his head back roaring with laughter. "Oh my, my - your reputation proceeds you, my dear," his silky voice sent her mind reeling. "I have a feeling that tonight will be money well spent."

At that moment, Marishka appeared on the stage set up in the front of the ballroom. "Ladies and gentlemen, take your places on the floor, we are about to begin." Excited laughter filled the vast room as couples formed. "Maestro, if you please," Marishka chirped shrilly.

Elyssa looked around trying to glimpse Michael, hoping that seeing him nearby would help dispel the growing turmoil inside her. She jumped as the man's voice whispered into her ear, "Elyssa, what are you searching for...?" Jareth's sudden nearness caught her off gaurd. She turned quickly around, putting some space between them. Her mouth was dry, her heart was fluttering. _Why am I so terrified_, her mind screamed, _he's just a man. An extremely sexy man, but just a man all the same. _

The man moved closer and offered a hand. "Don't be frightened..." 

She swallowed hard, her temper suddenly flaring. _This is ridiculous...I will **not** allow myself to fall to pieces like this. _Suddenly, her temper flared."I'm not frightened, just a little tired and disoriented after the performance earlier." 

Defiantly, Elyssa forced herself to meet his gaze, studying Jareth. Now that she saw him up close, she was surprised that she could have ever thought him, well...umm...nevermind. His face was aristocratic in nature, delicately shaped with high cheekbones. However, everything about him was deeply masculine and animal like in nature. His smile gave him a wild, feral look. Elyssa blushed when she realized he was still holding out his proffered hand. She slipped her tiny hand into his strong gloved one. _How odd, _she thought, _I've never seen a man wear gloves like these. But then again, I don't think I've ever seen a man quite like this in all my life. _"Now, what was your name again? I meet so many men, it's so hard to keep names straight." _Like I'm ever going to forget it..._

His hand tightened around hers, pulling Elyssa to him. He leaned down close and whispered into her ear. "You can call me, Jareth..." he murmured into her neck. Heat coursed up through her body, filling her with fire, making it impossible to concentrate. When his free hand moved to encircle her slender waist drawing her ever closer, Elyssa closed her eyes breathing in his scent. "Shall we dance, my dear?" his voice sounded dark and husky. The music swiled around them as he deftly guided her into a waltz, caught in the rhythm of the orchestra. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael followed the dancing couple with his dark eyes as they swept across the ballroom. After the first waltz ended, he fully expected Elyssa to switch partners dancing with whoever could afford the price of donation. His eyebrows raised when the music began leaving her with the same man. When the third song had begun and ended, his brow came together with worry. From across the room, Marishka noticed Michael's growing irritation and hurried over. Not wanting another "advice on how to treat a lady" incident, Marishka sauntered to where he stood, glowering. 

"You might as well know, that the gentleman had purchased the entire evening's worth of dances, and no amount of dirty looks can change the situation."

"Just as long as he doesn't try anything, he'll be just fine," Michael ground out from clenched teeth.

Marishka's irritation faded. "Michael...you can't protect her from everything," she said softly.

"I can sure as hell try." His dark eyes turned to her for a brief moment, before returning once again to Elyssa.

Suppressing a sigh, Marishka walked away sadly. Michael glanced at Marishka as she retreated back to the floor. The sound of Elyssa's laughter drifted to his highly attuned ears, quickly snapping his head back around. Michael played escort countless times while Elyssa showered her affections on men...so why was this guy so different? There was something about this that he didn't like - something that tweaked his highly attuned sense of danger. Narrowing his eyes, Michael stared on.


	3. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

Okay, I know my chapters can be a bit well...umm...long. Please let me know how I'm doing...if you like it, if you hate it...

Once again, this isn't any of my own material, The Labyrinth is property of Jim Hensen Productions and so on and so forth...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael glanced at Elyssa in his rear view mirror for what was probably the hundreth time. She sat in the back seat of the speeding Bentley, simply gazing out the window at apparently nothing. Michael ground his teeth in worry. He knew he didn't like that spiky haired bastard from the moment he laid eyes upon him. Luckily for him, Michael's concern for Elyssa proceeded his desire to chase him down and kick his scrawny ass. 

All through the evening, Michael had closely monitored the couple, following them with his hawk like eyes. When Marishka announced the last waltz of the evening, Michael sighed with relief. Closing his eyes, he gently rubbed at them, trying to alleviate the dull throbbing pounding in his head. When he looked back up, he was shocked to discover that he could no longer see Elyssa. Ignoring Marishka's order, he rushed forward, pushing people out of his way, frantic in his search. Couples swirled around him, blocking his view. Finally, out of the corner of his eye came a flash of green. He jerked his head around to see Elyssa being led up the stairway, her head down. Like a bulldozer, Michael pushed people out of his way, desperately fighting his way through the crowds. Cold rushed over his body, replacing his initial panic with a calculating awareness. Although Elyssa had left with men countless times in many situations, every instinct in Michael's body screamed that something was wrong, something was not right. Gritting his teeth, Michael pounded up the stairway after her.

The man was steering Elyssa towards the door, his slender arm draped around her slender shoulders. Before they could reach the door, Michael yelled, "Elyssa!" Slowly, as if she was in a trance, Elyssa turned at the sound of his call. Her eyes where half closed, it seemed her eyelids where to heavy, her eyes desperate to close. She lifted a hand to her face and slowly rubbed a pale cheek. "Michael...," she murmured softly. Her gaze sought him out, her eyes clouded with confusion. "Michael, did you call me?" 

Michael hurried towards her, taking one of her hands into his. "Elyssa, what's the matter? Why where you leaving without..." Michael never got to finish his question. Elyssa fainted; Michael had to quickly dive to keep her from falling. Scooping her limp form easily into his arms, he jerked his head up trying to see where that bastard had run to. Michael cursed silently under his breath. There was no one else there...

Muttering a few choice words, Michael checked Elyssa once again in the mirror. "Michael, I'm alright so you can stop staring at me any time now." 

__

Her voice was sounding normal at least, her thought, _even if she is a bit irritable_. His mouth formed a grim smile. It didn't take too long for her temper to return. "Are you sure you don't want..."

"It was a long night. All I want to do is go home, and get some sleep. I've got to meet Marcus early..." her voice trailed off. Elyssa longed to rub her eyes but didn't, afraid that Michael would worry if he knew her head ached. _Right_, she chuckled grimly, _after tonight's escapade, Michael's going to be hovering over me badly enough as it is_. 

With a sigh, she settled back against the soft interior of the car. Closing her eyes, she tried to clear her mind but all she could hear was Jareth's dark voice whispering in her ears. All she could see where his strange eyes staring into her's. Unconsciously, Elyssa began to rub her temples as if her hand sought to rub away the disturbing memories. 

Madame Marishka watched as Michael chased after Elyssa and Jareth. Concerned, she hurried after him, hoping to allay any potential bloodshed. She was shocked to see Elyssa faint into Michael's arms, and quickly rushed over - taking charge in her brusque manner. Elyssa awoke moments later, disoriented and confused, but perfectly alright. 

Color rose in Elyssa's cheeks as she recalled waking to find both Marishka and Michael hanging over her...with Jareth no where to be found. Elyssa was shocked to find that she could remember almost nothing of him especially why and how he managed to talk her into leaving with him. Everything was just so surreal - the entire evening was a blur. Vaguely, she remembered his warm breath against her neck, the feeling of his strong hands around her waist - but nothing else. 

The sudden motion of the car turning jarred Elyssa back into the present. Finally, they were home.

***********************

Since Elyssa's private dressing can be classified as the messiest dressing room in New York, most people would be shocked upon entering her immaculately clean townhouse. The counters shimmered, the floor sparked - it was perfection. It would be safe to say that Elyssa employed a rather dedicated cleaning service. 

Although most upscale homes along Madison Avenue were enormous, Elyssa's modest two bedroom townhouse fit her perfectly. When her father was still alive, they lived here together harmoniously, enjoying each other's company. Since his untimely death two years ago Michael, although reluctant at first, took up residence using the then empty room. As time progressed, Michael undertook more and more responsibilities playing at chauffer, butler, and sometimes cook as well as underseeing every aspect of Elyssa's security. But he never minded - Michael never minded doing anything when it came to her. Elyssa knew it, Michael knew it. Elyssa never abused his willingness, although his devotion sometimes scared her. Michael, however, cursed himself constantly. He found out a long time ago that his feelings had somehow evolved from a detached employee-employer relationship, to friendship, to affection, to something else - something forever unattainable and unrequited. It was true, Elyssa loved him in an offhand, paternal sort of way. It was impossible to be so intimate with another human, be it female or male, and not have some form of love develop. Hopelessly, Michael's feelings transcended Elyssa's, turning into a growing sense dread. He knew what he felt was wrong. He knew that he couldn't protect her as well if he allowed himself to become emotionally involved. But, he also knew that no matter what, he could never leave her under his own power. It was enough to serve her devotedly, to support her whole heartedly - it had to be. Somehow, Michael found contentment.

It was never difficult for him watching Elyssa run the gamut with men. Her dating life was chaotic, even the gossip columns had trouble keeping up with her sometimes. Always searching, she never seemed satisfied with any man for long. Most people figured she was simply in love with herself and could never find a man to meet her high standards. Michael knew the truth, or at least he thought he did. 

"But then again, sometimes Michael thinks he knows everything about me," Elyssa muttered to herself. She glared once again at the small digital clock on her nightstand which read 3:15 A.M. "Oh I give up," she groaned. Pushing back the heavy comforter, she heaved herself out of bed, padding softly towards the balcony. Moonlight filtered through the lace drapes lightly illuminating her pale skin. Waves of depression washed over her, threatening to pull her under. Loneliness filled Elyssa's aching heart as it often did this time of night. Sleeplessness and nightmares had plagued her for years making her nights misery. Staring into the night sky, Elyssa breathed deeply, praying softly to whoever could hear her for peace. After several moments, she padded back to bed closed her eyes and succumbed to restless sleep.

**********************************

Unbeknownst to Elyssa, she was not the only person plagued by sleeplessness that evening. Outside her window a snowy white owl perched in silence. _You could have been mine tonight, my dear. And I assure you, your dreams would have been much much sweeter. If it wasn't for that damn guard of yours.... But don't worry. I'm an extremely patient man, and I've had an eternity of practice in these matters. Soon enough you'll be mine forever and there's nothing anyone can do to prevent it..._

Jareth fumed is silence. The Goblin King was not used to having his plans thwarted by anyone, even if they were made on the fly. Jareth never intended on attempting to take Elyssa with him tonight. He simply needed to see her face to face, to feel her in his arms before bringing her back to his kingdom. But, once he stood before her and held her close to his heart, Jareth found that he didn't want to let her go, even temporarily. Carefully, her began enchanting Elyssa as they danced together, afraid that he would alert her if he did it all at once. When the ball was almost finished, Jareth drew the lovely girl to him and placed a kiss on her sweet lips, sealing the spell. Defenseless, Jareth led her to the empty hall, intending to open the portal. The damned lovesick bodyguard managed to stop him just in time. He could have continued on his merry way...but something held Jareth back. If he would taken Elyssa right then and there, by the rules of the Labyrinth, Jareth would have been bound to return her if she so wished it. But...if he could only wait as he originally planned...

Thinking back on her futile attempts to defy him, a vicious smile crossed his lips. _I'm going to enjoy teaching this one what it means to obey - and what it means to feel pleasure. _Jareth continued to gaze into the moonlight bedroom. Elyssa had finally fallen into a somewhat peaceful sleep. Her dark red hair spread across the silken sheets. Jareth longed to go down and feel the texture of her hair. He imagined it's softness, matched only by her skin. _Tomorrow, _he decided, _tomorrow you are mine..._


	4. Such Simple Words

Thanks to the people who've responded...I hope you guys continue to read and to respond!

Once again, I do not own the Labyrinth, Jareth, or any other fuzzy puppets or rock starts in connection with this short story and God knows I'm not doing this for profit, just my own warped sense of humor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the grand theater, everything was deathly silent. The enormous pit which held the full orchestra remained empty as well as the thousands of seats, vaulted boxes, and spacious aisles. The stage hands lovingly packed away the old set and it would be weeks before construction for The Labyrinth to begin. Official practices wouldn't begin until the arduous task of tryouts where completed. These weren't even scheduled to begin until next week. Not even mice dared disturb the oppressive theater.

Backstage in the practice rooms, on the other hand, things were slightly different. Elyssa D'Artagnan was currently bent over double, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Engaged in serious discussions of choreography for the new ballet, her inventive dancing partner Marcus was displaying his creative genius by grinding to Divo's song, Whip It. 

"Next, let me show you a little tableau I like to call, Dance of the Sugar Plum Globlins," Marcus twirled around with his arms bent over his head in a mock stance. "Now whip...whip it good..." he sang, accentuating each "whip it" with a slap on his butt.

"If only you had told me, I could have brought you one of my pink tutu's," Elyssa yelled over the loud music.

"No thanks honey, I've got my own." His song finally over, Marcus plopped down next to where Elyssa was sitting and patted her leg. He stretched his lanky arms out and crossed his long legs in front of him. "So how was Mr. Wonderful last night? I hear he had such an effect on you that you passed out right in his arms. You're usually not the faint of heart type, but I suppose we all want swept off our feet by a cross dresser at some point in our lives, right?" Marcus said, grinning at her.

Elyssa turned and slapped Marcus' arm. "First of all, Mr. Wonderful wasn't exactly how I would have described him. Second of all, yes I passed out but it was Michael who caught me, and I don't want to hear any jokes about **that** one. Third of all, Jareth wasn't a cross dresser."

Marcus raised his eyebrows, "Well, well, well Ms. Happy Pants...who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? If he wasn't Mr. Wonderful, then why are you defending him?"

"I'm not defending him...he was just," Elyssa glared at Marcus, her temper rising. "Look can we just talk about something else now? If we don't get some choreography put together for this scene, Marishka's going to not only kill us, but stick us with the most humiliating poses she can think of. "

"Oh relax gorgeous," he pat her cheek patronizingly. "You know you look good no matter what position you're in," he eyed Elyssa suggestively looking her up and down. "Wouldn't you agree Michael?" Marcus sauntered away happily ignoring Elyssa's glare, relishing the beet red blush rushing up the guard's neck. 

Marcus walked across the room to a narrow table which held, among other things, the CD Player and a small red book. Grabbing the book, he tossed it to Elyssa who caught it effortlessly. "Hey, guess what I found the other day in an old used book store. Somebody actually wrote a play for this thing."

Elyssa caught the book, turning it over in her hands. _The Labyrinth _was scrolled across the cover in gold lettering. A shiver raced down her spine, chills coursed through her body. Inexplicably, a sense of dread and foreboding crept over Elyssa. Rolling her eyes, she shrugged it off. _Hooboy, I've **got** to start getting more sleep at night. _She glanced over to where Michael, her ever-present shadow, was uncomfortably sitting. Ugly purple splotches hung underneath his dark eyes. Apparently she wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping lately. 

"Somehow I find it hard envisioning you in a bookstore...did you lose your copy of the Kama Sutra again?" The snide remark came automatically, but all Elyssa could think about was the small book she held. Something about this was not quite right.

"Ha ha. Why would I worry about rebuying the thing when I could just come to your house and borrow yours? Come on Miss Priss, are we gonna do this crazy thing or what? Marishka expects at the very least for us to have something worked out for the Goblin King vs The Little Innocent Girl Who Got Sucked Into the Labyrinth number."

"I'm getting up Marcus, just hold on a sec." Fascinated with the book, Elyssa began to flip through the pages. Instead her rising fear disappearing, it kept getting worse. _Why is this book so damned important_, she wondered. _Why the hell am I feeling this way...like I did last night?_

"There's a picture in there of the Goblin King himself, and let me tell you he is simply To DIE For!" Michael stood in front of the ceiling high mirrors that lined one wall of the room, admiring himself. "...but then again, so am I." 

Suddenly, the blood froze in Elyssa's veins. She had found the illustration. A man surrounded by small, hideous goblins stood in what looked like an ancient castle, but it was the man's face that caused Elyssa's blood to run cold. "Jareth..." Her whisper was so soft it was inaudible, "Oh my God, it's him..." She glanced at Michael, her eyes wide with terror. Startled, Michael stood, "Elyssa...? What's wrong?"

Marcus continued to ramble on happily to himself, "If only it were so easy to catch a nice cutie like that...Whoowee, I'd wish us **both **away!" He turned around, and placed his hands on his hips looking from Michael to Elyssa. "Have you heard a word I've been saying?" 

Elyssa slowly stood up, book in hand. "Marcus, I..."

"Hmmph! I didn't think so. I **said** that I wish the Goblin King would come and take both of us away, right now, and you weren't even..."

All three of them jumped when suddenly the door slammed close. A cold gust of wind blew into the room, stealing their breath away. Without warning the lights flickered out, surrounding them in total darkness. Elyssa cried out, "Michael....Michael....?" Laughter, dark and menacing was her only response.

"Hello my dear...I've been waiting for you..." 


	5. Bargaining with the Devil

Thanks to everyone who's leaving me reviews, I really appreciate the responses…any ideas on how I can improve?

Once again, I don't own nothin in this story, except my own warped imaginations. The Labyrinth and none of its characters belong to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elyssa squeezed her eyes tightly shut and covered her face with her shaking hands. _This can't be happening, this just **can'**t be happening, _her mind frantically screamed over and over like a mantra. "This isn't possible…," she whispered, her voice barely rising above a whisper. 

"Elyssa, can you hear me?" Michael's voice was close. Uncovering her face, Elyssa turned towards the sound. 

"Of course she can hear you, my dear fellow. I dimmed the lights not her ears." 

All three heads turned in unison to the center of the room, following the sound of that strange, silky voice. Slowly, the light returned, but it didn't come from the ceiling. Instead, it seemed to emanate from the speaker himself. He was dressed entirely in black, a long cape shrouded him. His platinum hair spiked in a crazy disarray around his face, falling haphazardly on his shoulders and down his back. Jareth personified night, darkness. His very presence radiated raw power, robbing even Michael of speech momentarily.

Jareth extended his gloved hand to Elyssa. "Are you ready, sweetling?"

Michael shook his head, pulling himself together. Taking long strides, he swiftly moved to stand beside Elyssa. "Look buddy, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but…"

A small gesture from Jareth's extended hand unleashed a blast of force which sent Michael reeling backwards. He fell to the ground unconscious. "I find your show of loyalty terribly fascinating, however I grow weary with waiting." Jareth turned to face Elyssa once again, his hand still extended. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what," she spat agnrily, her fear melting away under the heat of anger. Seeing Michael on the ground shook Elyssa to the core of her being. "I'm not going anywhere with you. You better hope there's nothing wrong with Michael, or I swear I'll press charges. I won't let you intimidate me." Her empty threat died on her lips as a feral grin spread across Jareth's face. Elyssa turned away, moving towards Michael who moaned softly as if in pain. "Michael, are you okay...? Michael?" 

"Elyssa, I've come only to claim what is rightfully mine." Jareth spoke as if explaining something simple to a small child. His eyes shone brightly in the semi-darkness, his grin widened. 

Ignoring him, Elyssa kneeled beside Michael. "Let's get this strait, buddy - I belong to no one, least of all you," she grated between her clenched jaw. "Marcus," she shouted, "grab my cell and call the cops." Silence was her only answer. "Marcus…?"

She whirled around to face Jareth. "What the hell have you done with Marcus?"

Jareth laughed heartily, shaking his head from side to side. "You still haven't realized, yet have you?" Jareth placed both hands on his hips and slowly began to walk towards her. "He's already waiting for us."

Elyssa shook her head, confusion making her mind whirl. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Where have you taken him?"

"To my castle of course." 

Elyssa's jaw dropped, in shock. Laughing nervously, she shook her head in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Elyssa, what's said is said. Your friend wished both himself and you to me...and I always like to take immediate possession of my new subjects." Standing only a few feet away from her now, Jareth allowed his eyes to roam up and down her body, enjoying the uncomfortable blush which spread across Elyssa's cheeks and down her neck. Clad only in short athletic shorts and a cotton shirt tied under her breasts, much of Elyssa's abdomen lay exposed to Jareth's roving gaze. 

Elyssa crossed her arms around her middle hugging herself. Her slender arms didn't do very much to cover. "Wait a minute…you can't do this. Marcus didn't mean anything by that."

"Elyssa," her body stiffened when Jareth suddenly appeared behind her, his mouth inches from her ear. "Your friend's words, careless as the be, have sealed your fate, binding your irrevocably to me."

She moved forward, distancing herself from him. Her neck tingled where his hot breath grazed. "In the ballet – in the story, the girl gets the chance to solve the labyrinth."

Jareth chuckled as he moved steadily towards her. Elyssa stepped backwards trying to get away. "Ah, but you where the one wished away…you can't undo someone else's mistake." 

Elyssa's back hit the wall. She pressed herself against it, as Jareth pinned her, his arms on either side, caging her in. "Elyssa…" he leaned his head against her neck, lips barely grazing the pale skin of her neck. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she struggled to control her ragged breathing. "…don't defy me."

"Get away from her, you bastard." Michael struggled to stand. 

"Why can't some people learn when to stay down?" Jareth sighed as he released Elyssa and turned to face Michael, extending his hand. On the tips of his fingers, a small crystal appeared from nothing. "My dear, I think it's time we say goodbye, wouldn't you agree?"

"Wait a minute. You said that I couldn't challenge you in the labyrinth," Elyssa's mind raced. "But you never said anything about Michael."

Jareth turned back, his eyes suddenly cold, devoid of any feeling. "You're right. I didn't…"

Bracing himself against the wall, Michael stood and glared defiantly. "I'll do your stupid labyrinth…then I'll do what I've wanted to do since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Oh really? And what could that possibly be," Jareth replied caustically.

"I'm going to kick your scrawny little ass."

Jareth rolled his head back, roaring laughter. "You can try…but let me assure you. You'll never leave the Underground alive. Go back home and forget any of this ever happened. I assure you no one will ever know, and after time even the memories will fade."

"You just show me where this place is, and I'll take care of myself."

Jareth shook his head, "It's there," he pointed somewhere behind Michael who turned to see. Instead of a mirror lined wall, Michael saw far off in the distance a dark castle surrounded by an endless maze. He was shocked when he realized that they were no longer standing inside the theater, but upon a hill overlooking an alien landscape. "My castle lies beyond the goblin city. You have thirteen hours to complete the labyrinth or Elyssa is mine forever."

"Where is she now?" Michael noticed that Elyssa was suddenly no where in sight. His stomach clenched at the thought of this asshole hurting her.

"Don't worry, Michael, she's quite safe. I promise to take good care of her." 

Disgusted, Michael spat on the ground. "If you touch her, I swear…"

"You do realize that I'm really not going to let you out of my Labyrinth alive, don't you?" Jareth gazed at Michael's determined face.

"You won't be the first man to try and kill me," he clenched his jaw down, completely fearless.

"Such bravery. One must wonder if she is worth all this trouble - such a pretty little thing." Jareth stared at Michael inquisitively. Everything was falling together perfectly, leaving Jareth in an extremely jovial mood. "Well?"

Michael only glared.

"Is she worth it? Really worth it?"

Michael slowly turned his face towards Jareth, "More than you'll ever know." Without another word Michael jogged towards the labyrinth entrance.


	6. The Labyrinth

Thanks for all the nice encouragement, I really appreciate it! Once again, I do not own any of the characters of the Labyrinth, nor do I own anybody from The Wizard of Oz - so please don't sue me, I have no money anyways! 

Please continue to R&R - and every time I read a new response, I start writing faster....so you guys do the math : )

******************************

Michael jogged down the hill towards the towering walls of the labyrinth, his eyes searching. Finally seeing his intended target, Michael lowered his head and sped up into an all out run. An old wizened looking hobgoblin walked from flowery bush to bush busily exterminating faeries. "Fifty-six.....Fifty-seven....Fifty....hey! You there! Don't you be coming round here starting trouble." He shouted at Michael as he quickly approached. The hobgoblin looked Michael up and down. "Aren't you a little big to be wishing your sibling to the Goblin King?"

Ignoring the hobgoblin, Michael walked towards the enormous tree surrounded by bushes and leaning against the labyrinth wall.

"Don't want to talk? Well, you don't **have** to talk. But what I will tell you is this - the entrance is over that way," he gestured towards a concealed door in the wall. 

Michael began to slowly climb the tree, hauling himself up into the limbs, working his way towards the top of the wall. 

"What do you think you're doin?" the hobgoblin hollered. "I said the entrance was over that way!"

Gripping the edge, Michael pulled himself on top and stared into the labyrinth. Taking a deep breath, he leaped from the outer wall to the inner walls of the labyrinth , out of the hobgoblin's sight.

"Well...," the hobgoblin sighed. "Jareth isn't going to like this one little bit." He shrugged his shoulders and set back to work. "Now where was I? Damn....I lost track again. One...two...three..."

****************************

She was standing on a dark deserted sidewalk, the cruel winter wind robbing her small frame of heat. Before her stood a lone figure, clutching the folds of his overcoat, hunching over to try and minimize the area the wind could get to. Because his head was bowed, he couldn't see the menacing figure swiftly approaching. 

She tried to run, knowing she could never reach the man's side in time, but no matter how quickly she ran, she couldn't get any closer. _Daddy, _she screamed, _Daddy look behind you!_ But the man didn't hear his daughter's hysterical screams. Elyssa watched in horror as the mugger took out a knife and slashed her father's throat from behind. _You fucking bastard….No…_

"No…" she whispered, automatically stifling her cries. Since her father's murder, Elyssa suffered this nightmare almost every night. She rubbed her eyes absently, trying to wipe away the lingering effects of her dream. _You'd think I'd be used to this shit by now_, she thought ruefully…_and why am I on the floor? _Her eyes snapped open, wincing as she sat up. Pain shot up and down her shoulders and back from sleeping on what appeared to be a damp cell floor deep in the heart of a faintly lit dungeon. Moldy straw covered the dirty floor. The only other object inside the cell was a small wooden bucket in the far corner that reeked of waste. Thick iron bars coated in rust ran from the floor to the ceiling. Elyssa shook her head, trying to clear the confused jumble of thoughts flooding her mind. "Where am I," she whispered softly. She groaned as realization set in. _I'm his prisoner now..._

From the darkness in the cell across from her, a voice softly warbled, "Somewhere over the rainbow…way up high…" The voice began to sob softly while singing. "…where they dreams that we dare to dream…" The singer was forced to pause again, whuffling softly. Elyssa stood, leaning against the bars of her cell. "Marcus? Is that you over there?" 

"…really do come true…" Sobbing openly now, Marcus sat huddled in a corner, hugging his legs to his chest. He lifted his blood shot eyes at the sound of Elyssa's voice. "You're not Judy Garland."

"Of course I'm not Judy Garland, you idiot. What the hell is the matter with you?

He rolled his eyes dramatically, gesturing with his hand. "Damn. I was hoping for Dorothy and Toto, but I guess I'll have to settle for you." He stared at Elyssa, completely serious. "Darling, I've something simply awful to tell you. You see, I've lost my mind - gone completely insane...it's nice to know I've taken you with me." 

Elyssa sighed, trying to keep her patience. "Marcus, although normally I'd hate to disagree with you on that point, this time you're not crazy. You **wished** us here, don't you remember?"

"How could I have wished us somewhere, when I don't even know where **here** is?" 

"Well, I'd say we're in a dungeon for starters."

"Oh really? Hmm...couldn't figure that much out myself," Marcus' voice dripped with sarcasm. "Besides if I would have wished us somewhere, it would have been someplace nice - someplace where they serve you drinks with those cool little umbrellas."

"Marcus, I'm not precisely sure what's going on, but we're in the dungeon of the goblin king. Remember that weirdo from the ball? Well, somehow he's got us trapped here, and if Michael doesn't solve Jareth's labyrinth in thirteen hours, we're going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives."

Marcus stared at Elyssa as if she had begun to sprout a second head. "Oh honey, you're crazier than I am." He covered his mouth with his hand, a small sob escaping from his lips. "I think we've officially jumped off the deep end." He sighed, "Where's Russell Crowe when you need him?"

From down the hall a creaking door opened and a short squat figure waddled towards them. His large belly hung from underneath a dirty tattered shirt, overlapping his shredded pants. A ring of keys hung from a belt slung around his middle, slapping the side of his thigh as he walked. His small beady eyes glared at first Marcus then Elyssa. "Master wants to see you, missy. You'll be coming with me now." Giving her a glance of warning, he proceeded to unlock Elyssa's cell. "I wouldn't try any funny business if I were you."

"I wouldn't dream of if," she answered innocently. Her eyes widened questioningly at Marcus. He paled, then shook his head. 

"Now turn around like a good lass, and let me put this on ye." The gaoler produced a rusty pair of manacles.

"I really don't think those are necessary, now do you," she flashed her most convincing smile. The gaoler reached around to scratch his considerably large butt. 

"Just put 'em on, I ain't got all day, now. No need to make this any harder than it has to be, eh?"

With a sigh, Elyssa turned around and offered her hands. With an efficient click, her hands were securely manacled behind her. The gaoler gave Elyssa a shove, "Alright then, let's get on with it...you've wasted enough o' my time as it is."

Elyssa wisely remained silent, holding her acid tongue in check - for now at least. Her captor led her past the rows of cells into a narrow hallway which led to a spiraling staircase. Resolutely, they began to climb. The stair seemed endless, constantly circling higher and higher. Building up her courage, Elyssa queried, "Are you a...a goblin?"

He snorted derisively, "You must be joking...where do you think you've found yourself? Fairyland?"

"Hey, you don't have to be a jerk. I didn't mean to offend, I've just never seen a goblin before and..." She turned to smile, receiving sharp prod in the back in return. 

"I'm sure that'll change, lass. Now shut up and climb."

Continuing up the stairwell, they passed by a narrow window. Elyssa was only able to peek outside, but it looked dark - almost as if late afternoon was creeping into dusk. _How long was I unconscious? It was only three in the afternoon when... _

The goblin heaved a sigh of relief as the steps opened up into a wide landing. Pushing her from behind, the goblin led Elyssa through a series of twists and turns leading into a long hallway. Loud voices emanated from an arched room at the end of the hallway. Anxiety worked it's way through her stomach. The closer they got to the room, the louder the voices became. Giving her one final shove from behind, the gaeoler pushed Elyssa into the room causing her to fall off balance, landing on her knees. She glanced up to see that the room was full of goblins drinking, gambling, fighting - complete and utter chaos. 

With a squeal of delight, several goblins rushed over and began pawing at her hair, tugging at her shirt. Elyssa struggled to free herself, fighting to regain her feet. The more she struggled, the more the goblins piled on, pulling her down to the ground. Dirty nails scratched down her legs and arms, hands yanked her long hair free from it's chignon. She screamed, "Get the fuck off of me, you creepy little deformed monkeys!"

****

"Enough!!", a loud voice boomed echoing through the room. The goblins scattered at the sound of the voice, and retreated to the far corners of the room. Still on her knees, Elyssa looked up only to stare directly into the eyes of the Goblin King. "Well this just went from bad to worse," she murmured. "Nice of you to send me the welcoming party. Do I get to look forward to being mobbed by goblins every time you send for me, or was this just a one time special event?"

He stood looking down on her imperiously, eyes flashing wickedly. As always, Jareth was impeccably dressed - tight gray hose clung to his legs, dark leather boots sculpted his calves. His arms billowed in a soft poet's shirt, opened at the neck - hands covered with his ever-present gloves. A tight leather vest cinched at his waist. Elyssa tore her eyes away, suddenly aware that she was actually admiring him. Furious, she stood up ignoring the thin trickle of blood which ran down her cheek. "I an unarmed woman so threatening that you have to chain her up?"

She jumped, startled, when suddenly Jareth appeared behind her, whispering into her ears. "I wouldn't dream of such a thing, my dear. You know, I've always said that chains where for the bedroom only, but you can't make goblins understand little things like that." With a click , the manacles were unlocked, falling to the ground in a loud clatter. Elyssa moved quickly away, rubbing her wrists. 

"Oh dear me," Jareth tsked softly, "it would seem that you poor cheek was scratched. Come here and let me clean that up for you."

"Don't touch me," she hissed. 

Jareth sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Some people - and I do so try to be hospitable to my guests."

"Guests?" She said incredulously. "I hardly think I qualify as a guest."

"Oh? And why is that, hmm?" he moved closer to her. Jareth's eyes gleamed menacingly. "Given the circumstances I would say I'm being extremely generous."

"Generous?" She stood her ground, face tilted defiantly up at his. "You wouldn't know generosity if it bit you on the ass. But that's alright - I don't need your fictitious generosity. Michael will be coming for me any time now, and I'll be on my way."

Jareth's lip curled, "I'll enjoy teaching you the penalties of defiance later." Blood rushed to her face as Jareth's eyes roved up and down her body suggestively. "My, my...you have a way of making me forget myself. We'll have to finish this conversation at a later date." He stalked away from Elyssa, who stood shivering uncontrollably. "But for now - I have business to attend to. I summoned you here for a reason - a gift really." From out of thin air, his deft hands produced a crystal, nimbly moving it from finger to finger. 

Elyssa swallowed hard, fighting back the effects of standing underneath the intensity of Jareth's gaze. She cursed herself for her weakness. "I want nothing you have to offer." She struggled unsuccessfully to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"Ah, but I think you'll want this, my dear." He placed the tiny dancing crystal onto a large stand. For a second, Elyssa blinked away an overwhelming sense of disorientation. Either the crystal grew into the stand, or else everything shrank - she really wasn't sure which one. Fascinated, Elyssa moved towards the crystal, staring into it's depths. "Michael...?" She thought that she could make out his hazy figure walking amidst the walls of the labyrinth.

Elyssa turned to ask Jareth how many hours were left - but he was gone. Even the goblins had left her alone. Swallowing back her fear, Elyssa peered into the crystal watching Michael make his way through the labyrinth.


	7. The Deal

The shadows cast by lonely trees lengthened as the hobgoblin gardener / fairy-slayer walked happily home, humming to himself content with another hard day's work complete. It wasn't easy keeping the grounds of the labyrinth fairy-free, but as His Majesty commands. 

"Higgle, I would like a word with you," the hobgoblin jumped nearly out of his skin in fright.

"Hoggle, your Majesty."

"Whatever. Did that human pass your way earlier?"

"You mean the tall chap who didn't speak much?"

"That sounds about right...I'll take that as a yes, then?" Jareth glowered at the cowering Hoggle.

"Well, you see's I tried to tell him..."

"Hogwart, at any time did you bother trying to stop him?"

"Well, not precisely, you see..."

"So you just let him waltz right past you, climb the tree, and up the walls?" His voice rose angrily. Hoggle began to shake with fear.

"Yes, but he looked pretty big, if you don't mind me saying..."

"Where you at any point going to tell me about him solving the labyrinth from above?" Jareth's finger jabbed painfully into Hoggle's chest. "Or have you already forgotten your punishment for the last time you aided a human against me?"

Hoggle shook his head violently from side to side. "Your Majesty, I meant nothin by it....I kinda figured you would know what he was intending to do."

Jareth sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Everything was going marvelously. The human was still far from solving the labyrinth even if he did cheat by walking the walls. Elyssa was safely in his grasp - remembering how she defiantly stood against him made his blood burn like liquid fire. Jareth was going to enjoy ensnaring the little chit in his seductive web. _So why am I so tired, _he wondered. 

Jareth shot Hoggle a look that could sour milk. "If I think for one instant that you are working against me again, this time it won't be the bog that I dip you in." In a flash of glitter, Jareth disappeared. 

Hoggle wiped his brow with the back of one hand. "Whew....I gotta get another job."

*************************

Michael hugged the wall, silently inching his way along. Several feet below him twenty different goblins in mismatched armor, all of which was entirely too big, scampered around in chaotic circles, constantly bumping into each other and knocking themselves down. Each goblin was armed with a long pike with a really nasty looking sharp-toothed creature attached to the end. Michael wasn't worried about the goblins - it was those creepy little bitey things that gave him the creeps. Unfortunately, he'd progressed far enough into the labyrinth that the walls had lowered. If just one of those goblins managed to notice him, it wouldn't take much for the creepy critters to reach. 

Little by little, Michael managed to squeak past the imbecilic guardsmen. _So much for the Goblin King trying to kill me, _he chuckled to himself. _What where they going to do, gnaw me to death?_ Now that he was relatively clear of danger, Michael stood up on the wall, taking a moment to catch his bearings. 

When Michael first looked at the Labyrinth, he knew there was no way he would be able to through in thirteen hours if he had to walk underneath all of those walls. _Hell, _he thought ruefully, _I can't even do one of those damn **paper** mazes without getting a headache._ If he was going to get to Elyssa, he had to take the highroad - and it wasn't cheating. The rules were to solve the labyrinth...no one said how to go about it.

At first, the going was pretty difficult. There were large gaps between the walls - Michael had to depend on his training to make some of the jumps, but he did it. Now the light was quickly fading, but at least the walls were closer together, if a bit irregular in shape. 

Staring at the castle, he imagined Elyssa trapped inside. A sense of urgency filled him with dread. Michael hurried on, determined to save her at any cost.

****************************

Holding her breath, Elyssa peered into the crystal watching Michael as he maneuvered through the labyrinth. It was maddening watching him leap precariously from wall to wall. _I hope you know what your doing..._

Elyssa tore her eyes away from the crystal and stood. She slowly began to walk around the circumference of the room, working blood into her cramped muscles. It seemed like hours sense Jareth had left her alone, locked in what she could only imagine was his throne room. The only entrance was locked - she had checked that almost immediately after Jareth disappeared. Although there were windows, they were placed too high in the ceiling to see out of, let alone sneak through. 

__

Jareth - what the hell am I supposed to do about him, she wondered furiously. _Every time he gets near me, I either want to kill him or melt into jelly - my idiotic mind can't seem to decide._ Yes he was sexy, yes she found him attractive - _but I've dated plenty of men who were sexy and attractive, and I've never had this problem! _She began to gnaw her fist in frustration. _I've got to get out of here...Michael, please, please, please..._

Elyssa moved back to the crystal, watching desperately. Fear snaked it's poisonous fingers into her heart and mind. _What if Jareth won't let us leave....? _

****************************

Relief flooded over Michael - he could finally see the end of the labyrinth. Ahead lay a gigantic garbage heap, but beyond that stood a walled city surrounding the castle. Moonlight lit the snaking path leading to the castle. Only a few more calculated jumps, then he was only a hop, skip and a jump away from his goal.

"Turn back now, my friend, before it's too late." The sudden nearness of Jareth's voice almost threw Michael off balance enough to fall, but he quickly re-centered himself.

"Do you just enjoy scaring people like that?" Michael stared resolutely forward, ignoring Jareth as he approached from an adjoining wall.

"Michael...a big man like you, afraid of a - now what was it you called me? A skinny little ass like mine?" Jareth's feral grin exposed his teeth, gleaming in the moonlight.

"I'm not afraid of you - but if I were you, I'd be getting ready for a major can of whup-ass. It would seem that I beat your little labyrinth." He turned away, preparing to jump.

"I'm warning you one last time - give up now or you will never leave my labyrinth alive." The sincerity in Jareth's voice filled Michael with unease. _Nice try, pal, but I'm on to you..._

"Look bub - I'm tired of playing your little game. Why don't you just flitter back up to your castle and leave me in peace?" Michael turned away and leaped.

Jareth shook his head sadly, his lip curled in a derisive sneer. "I gave you the chance....such a pity."

Michael quickly recovered and stood up. His breath caught in his throat - instead of landing outside the labyrinth near the garbage heap, he was surrounded by four walls. "This has to be some kind of illusion," he muttered. Michael walked forward feeling the wall in front of him, but it was solid stone. "My god...it's a trap."

No sooner did the words leave his mouth, than the walls with a loud creaking noise began to converge. 

__

I told you...you would never leave alive....

Michael's mouth was suddenly bone dry. The walls where impossibly high and steep - there was no way to climb them, nowhere to go.

Sinking to his knees, Michael stared into the night sky. _Elyssa, I failed you...._

*************************** 

"Jareth...," Elyssa screamed with all her might. "Where are you, you coward? Jareth.....?" Exhausted, she fell into a heap, crying desperately. She watched the walls slowly close in on Michael, inch by inch creeping ever closer. "Please, please no...," she whispered. "Not like this, please not like this."

"My dear girl, I heard you screaming from miles away, whatever is the matter?" Jareth entered the room in a flash of glitter, rearranging the lace cuffs at his wrists, completely nonchalant.

Elyssa jerked her head up, "Save him, you bastard."

Jareth kneeled down next to Elyssa, "Save who, sweetling?" Elyssa wanted to rip the smile off of his face.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you want, just please save his life," Elyssa begged. Tears poured out of her mossy eyes, streaming down her face. Her puffy face which still had the remnants of blood from the scratch a goblin had given was grimy. Her tattered clothes a mess. In what seemed like an eternity ago, Elyssa had put her hair up in a chignon to practice ballet - it now streamed down her back in curly disarray. However, somehow seeing her begging at his feet filled Jareth with a desire so strong, it was painful. He wanted this woman - wanted to feel her tight, sensual body stretched against his. Jareth concealed his rising passion, showing only disdain.

"You can't offer me something I already own, Elyssa." He eyed her suggestively, enjoying as always her discomfiture at his roving gaze. 

Shame filled her heart - something about the though of this man "owning" repulsed her. She fought back the urge to clobber him with her sharp tongue. Michael was dying - he had fought so hard to save her time and time again. She couldn't let him die - not like this. _He's all I have left..._

Her mind raced, struggling to come up with a solution - with something to offer. Suddenly, she knew...swallowing hard, Elyssa closed her eyes.

"You're right," her voice sounded strange to her ears, "you do own me - my body that is. But you don't own my mind - or my obedience." Her heart screamed in protest, but her mind silenced it's voice - _This is the only way...._

Intrigued, Jareth urged Elyssa to continue. This was suddenly getting extremely interesting. "Go on..."

"Save him...please... If you do, I offer you my complete and total obedience - I won't fight you. Just please...don't hurt Michael." Elyssa hung her head low, but she forced the tears to stop falling. _I won't let him see my weakness...I can't let him see me so vulnerable._

I am such a genius, and I don't even know how I do it, he shook his head in disbelief. _Can this really be so easy....?_ "Elyssa," his voice was gentle, almost soothing, "Elyssa, look at me." 

The change in his tone shocked Elyssa, but she leery of his kindness. She forced herself to look into his mismatched eyes, waiting for his cruelty to return. 

"Elyssa, if you agree to this, you must know that you can never take it back...," his eyes searched hers for understanding. 

"It's the only way..." she whispered through numb lips. "Besides it's only forever...not very long at all." 

Jareth walked towards where Elyssa still kneeled on the ground. Bending down, he helped her to stand. The long day, and lack of food finally caught up with Elyssa. Her head swimming from Jareth's sudden nearness, Elyssa placed a hand against her forehead. Suddenly blackness clouded her vision, sending her spiraling into oblivion.

Deftly, Jareth swept Elyssa into his arms, gazing at her sleeping form. "You did that on purpose, didn't you...." Sighing, he carried Elyssa out of the throne room, deeper into the castle.


	8. Making the Best Out of a Poor Situation

Okay – Labyrinth isn't mine, so don't sue me please!

Thanks to everyone who's read and responded – I really really appreciate it!

Let me reiterate that this will have adult R-rated material in the next few chapters, so if you're gonna be offended – don't read it : )

Enjoy! Let me know if there's any suggestions on how I can improve!

*************************

Darkness covered the Underground like a blanket; there was no moon to offer illumination, for in the Underground there is no moon, just as there is no sun. Instead, the sky itself would lighten and darken as the pattern of days trudged every onward. If you would ask a creature of the Labyrinth where the light comes from and where it goes, they would look at you perplexed. _From the Goblin King of course_, they would answer incredulously. For you see, everything in the Labyrinth – from the tiniest worm, to the light seeking trees - the entire realm itself depends on magic for its very existence. Where else could this necessary force come from, but from the source of all magic itself – Jareth.

His Majesty, the Goblin King sat precariously perched on the highest pinnacle of the castle, regally surveying the vast expanse of his lands. His keen eyes picked out his favorite haunts inside the Labyrinth – the fiery forest, the gardens, the twisted vines of the swamplands. Beyond the foreboding walls of the Labyrinth lay the vast expanse of the Forest Sauvage, a wild and treacherous woodland that even **he** was loath to enter. Luckily for him, the other kingdoms of the Underground regularly sent delegates to the Goblin Kingdom making it unnecessary to travel himself. Goblins make terrible emissaries – all political negotiations were handled by Jareth personally. 

Jareth's gaze scanned over the Labyrinth before fixating once again on a single window leading into a lavish bedroom. Not even his eagle eyes could penetrate the inky black beyond the clear pane of glass, but Jareth didn't need to see to know who lay sleeping on the soft bed. He delighted in the darkness, savoring the gentle wind which cooled his body along with his thoughts. His body urged him to enter the bedroom, slip himself between the cool sheets and take complete possession of his sleeping prize. Imagining the way her warm body would feel against his naked skin filled him once again with desire, making his blood pound through his veins. Jareth remembered how she looked on her knees, begging and pleading – her wounded eyes shinning with tears, her torn clothing straining against her heaving chest, tangled curls spilling down her back. But there was something in Elyssa's eyes – something in the desperate way she looked at him that made Jareth hold his lust in check. There was something innocent about her – something pure that he wanted to explore and discover before taking her to his bed. Instinctively her knew that the "something" that fascinated him could potentially be irrevocably damaged by bedding her before she was ready. So he would bide his time...but _waiting_ was never one of His Majesty's strong points.

Jareth still couldn't believe the sheer luck which landed him not only Elyssa – but her complete and utter obedience. Not that he expected this to be a cakewalk, mind you…it just added a little leverage in Jareth's favor when and if needed. Grinning, Jareth shook his head. "But none of this answers my question – now that I have the little hoyden, what to do with her" he spoke into the darkness. _Obviously nothing tonight…_he thought disconsolately glancing once again at the darkened window. Yawning, with cat like grace, he stood and stretched languidly seemingly unaware of the mind-numbing height and narrowness of the ledge. Arching his back, Jarath leapt from his perch, hurtling towards the earth in a graceful swandive before disappearing from view in a shimmering cloud.

The inhabitants of the Labyrinth, secure in their beds slept on as the Goblin King finally succumbed to sleep.

************************

__

The lonely sidewalk…the biting cold…the man standing all alone

…the gun…

Elyssa jerked her eyes open, and sat straight up in the middle of a large feathebed as the last vestiges of her nightmare wracked her slender body in shivers. Fighting back tears, Elyssa rubbed her eyes and fervently whispered, "It's just a dream, you're okay…it's just a dream…it's just a dream." It was all just a dream – it had to be. Opening her eyes once again, Elyssa quickly found that her prayers were in vain. Pale sunlight spilled through the large window softly illuminating the richly decorated, yet completely alien bedroom. What looked to be an enormous armoire fashioned out of a strange cherry-colored wood leaned against one wall. Across from the armoire, an intricately carved vanity arrayed with a large looking glass and a low padded cushion vied for attention. Several small unidentified bottles along with a silver platted brush were laid out on a lace doily. Colorful paintings adorned the richly colored walls. The sheer femininity of the room suggested that a perhaps long ago, a fine princess from some exotic land had once claimed this chamber as her own. 

"Wow…" Elyssa muttered to herself. "I must have died and gone to the Ritz-Carlton." She twisted her head to look at the handsomely carved headboard made out of the same cherry wood accented by a dark red canopy. Pushing herself out of bed, Elyssa was dismayed to see herself still wearing the tattered shirt and shorts from yesterday. She took a whiff of her shirt then wrinkled her nose. "Good Lord, I need a bath….but who am I kidding, right? I'm just hoping for a john." 

Looking around the room, Elyssa noticed two doors: one straight ahead and one to the right. Tentatively, she padded towards the door to the right. Her forehead wrinkled in annoyance; the door was locked. "Just my luck. Let's hope that wasn't the bathroom." Shrugging her shoulders she crossed the room and tried the second door. It swung inwardly on soundless hinges revealing a stone covered room that could almost pass as a modern bathroom – with a few exceptions. Glancing at the clawfooted porcelain tub, Elyssa couldn't see any knobs for water. "Well, shit. Like **that's** going to do me a whole lot of good." At that moment, a small squeaky voice chirped directly behind Elyssa, almost scaring the piss out of her…literally. 

"'Ello Missy…I suppose you'll be wantin yer bath run now, eh?"

Elyssa whirled around and stared directly into the eyes of a small goblin. The goblin was short, she only came to Elyssa's midsection – but at least she was clean, a definite change for the better when compared to Elyssa's other encounters with goblins. Her spiky hair was mostly covered in a red dishrag, and her clean face exuded efficiency. She was dressed in a clean blue dress mostly covered by a stark white apron. When compared to the rest of the goblin's attire, her gnarly bare feet looked completely out of place. Elyssa shuddered, but tried to offer a kind smile.

"Do I pass yer little look-see test?" The goblin put her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm the 'ead Mistress of Chambers, and I'll be seeing to yet needs." Elyssa nodded her head numbly. The goblin shook her head in exasperation. "I'm quite busy you know, so if ye don't want a bath run for ye, I'll just be on my way."

"No, please," Elyssa quickly moved to block her retreat. "I'm sorry, it's just been kind of a rough morning. You see, I…"

A kind, almost motherly look appeared on the goblin's face. "Now calm down Missy, I'm not in such a hough as all of that now. A nice soak in the tub will do ye a world of good. Then we'll get rid of yer umm…" she glanced up and down, "…attire and dress you in some nice clean things." She winked her little beady eye and patted Elyssa on the rear, making her jump in surprise.

"That sounds lovely, Ma'am." _Ye gods…a bath…clean clothes… now if I could just get something to eat_, Elyssa smiled.

"No thanks needed, it's my job…and you can call me Fug… Bashion Fug. As I said, I'm the Mistress around here, and I'll see to it that you have need for nothin while you stay here." With that, she turned and tugged on a long silken rope hanging from the ceiling. Elyssa gasped as a hidden panel in the floor opened up to reveal a stairway full of goblins carrying pitchers of steaming water. To her delight, the enormous porcelain tub was full in moments.

After the goblins scuttled back down the passageway, Bashion came to stand by the staircase. "If you wish for anything, simply give us a tug," she gestured towards the rope. The passageway closed with a hollow whump behind her, as she disappeared down the stairs.

******************************

It's amazing what a little hot water could do to improve one's outlook on life. Elyssa stood in front of the large armoire clothed only in a large fluffy towel as she searched for something suitable to wear. The armoire housed a motley collection of men's and women's clothing in all shapes, styles, and sizes. After several minutes, Elyssa finally settled on a black pair of men's breeches (which more than likely where boy's, due to the size) and a flowing dark green silken shirt. Around her waist she fastened a thick black leather belt. In the bottom cabinet, she managed to find some half-boots which came to mid calf. 

Elyssa stood before a floor length gilded mirror situated next to the armoire, admiring her new duds. _Well...I wouldn't exactly wear these under normal circumstances...but I suppose it will have to do._ Impatiently, she turned away, eyes glancing over the room. 

Pacing the floor, Elyssa began to nervously chew on her nails (a habit she had long since gotten rid of). _Now what..._she wondered silently..._the only other door out of her is locked. _She stalked towards the door, butterflies flittering in her tummy. _Damnit...I haven't even **seen** him yet, and I'm already losing control of myself. Why does he make me so terrified? _Her mind kept replaying her last meeting with Jareth. When she thought about how he exuded dark power and raw sensuality, as she begged for Michael's life on her knees, her body trembled in revulsion. _I will never beg from that man again!_ She thought angrily - but she really wasn't sure what she was more mad at - Jareth for making her beg, or her own arousal at the thought of his nearness. Just thinking about Jareth towering over her again made her heart pound fiercely.

"Alright, enough of this," she muttered. "I've got to find a way out of here." On a whim, she tried to open the locked door again, her eyes widening in surprise when this time, it swung open. Swallowing hard, Elyssa stepped into a gray and drab stone hallway, devoid of any sign of life. Her bedroom was situated at the end of the hallway, her only option was to walk forward. Elyssa rested her hand against her rapidly beating chest, trying to still her heartbeat. The pounding in her ears was deafening. _I refuse to give in to this intimidation...I will **not **let myself fear him..._ Throwing her shoulders back, Elyssa marched down the hallway, her new boots clicking defiantly. 

The sweet, yeasty smell of baking bread whafted through the deserted hallway, making her belly growl. "A bath and some munchies...that's all a girl really needs to make the best out of a bad situation." Her pace increased as Elyssa followed her nose, trying to locate the source. As the smells intensified, her ears began to pick up the sound voices. _Wait a minute...not just any voice..._ Elyssa broke into a run, her heels scarping the stone as she quickly rounded a corner and stepped into a large, almost homey kitchen.

Marcus sat on a high stool surrounded by goblins who stared at him in rapt concentration. "No guys, you gotta do it with a higher pitched voice, like this." He imitated a high pitch squeak. "Okay, let's try it again."

The goblins put their arms around each other, doing their best to imitate Marcus while swaying in time to their singing. 

"We represent the lollypop guild, 

the lollypop guild,

the lollypop guild,

And in the name of

the lollypop guuuuiiiiiilld,

We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land...."

Marcus jumped up clapping loudly, "Oh Bravo! Bravo," as the goblin stood around laughing and shoving each other. Elyssa stomped into the room, shaking her fist at Marcus, "Damn it all Marcus, will you ever leave off of this obsession you have with Judy Garland?" 

Marcus turned his head lazily and eyed Elyssa. "Well look who finally decided to wake up and bless us all with her presence." The goblins surrounding him laughed noisily, patting Marcus' long and gangly legs affectionately. "Aren't they the **_cutest_** little guys," he beamed down at them.

Elyssa crossed her arms in front of her chest, resisting the urge to strangle him. "Do you realize what I've been through these past few hours," she demanded icily. 

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Oh puh-leaze Miss Priss. I'm sure you were just crying your eyes out last night thinking about your poor friend Marcus, whom I might add, you left all alone in a dark musty prison cell." He sniffed, and wiped away a couple of crocodile tears, "When I think about all the things I've done for you..." One of the goblins offered him a disgusting excuse for a handkerchief while the others crowded around him, offering consolations. "It's alright there, gov'na" "Don't cry now...that's a good lad." "Aww...we'd never forget ye nor leave ye in a dark cellar all alone."

Needless to say, Elyssa was not impressed. Groaning in frustration, she muttered, "Need I remind you that **_you're _**the one who got us all in this mess?" Suddenly, she was so angry that Elyssa simply wanted to cry. "I'm too tired to play your silly games today Marcus."

Pushing the goblins away, Marcus stood up and quickly wrapped Elyssa into his arms, giving her what she needed most - a warm, friendly hug. "I didn't mean to tease you 'Lyssa. I'm sorry, love." He guided her towards an empty stool before moving to gather a basket of warm bread and some fruits. "You'll feel a world of difference after you eat something, trust me." He offered her his winning smile, Elyssa offered her own wan one in return.

From far away, the sound of a bell tolling drifted through the open windows of the spacious kitchen. Making as much noise as absolutely possible, the goblins began filing out of the kitchen. Marcus called after them, "Hey, where is everybody going?" 

One of the goblins turned and replied, "Off to work - man the walls, sweep the terrace, drain the bog - you know...the usual." 

Marcus put a hand to his cheek, shaking his head in astonishment. "My oh my, the fun just never stops at this place..." Elyssa giggled as she munched on her bread. 

Marcus snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you... Jareth will be sending us a guide later this morning." Elyssa's head jerked immediately to attention, "A guide...?"

"Yeah, you know...a guide." Marcus stared at Elyssa as if her IQ had dropped a few points overnight. "...to show us around...." He nodded his head, hopefully, but she continued to look at him suspiciously. Marcus sighed. "So anyway, the before Jareth left, he said he'd send someone to show us around the Labyrinth. Mmm...isn't he dreamy?"

"Who, the guide?"

"No, you twit...Jareth." Marcus put his hands on his hips, brow furrowing in irritation. "What the heck has gotten into you this morning?"

"You'll have to excuse me if I find absolutely nothing about Jareth "dreamy"," she bit back acidly. 

Marucs plunged onward, using his hands to articulate better articulate his points, "Well smack my ass and call me Betsy, of course he's dreamy! He's got a damn castle, and dresses better than **_I_** do... better yet, he's got all of those cute little goblins." He sighed with pleasure.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she moaned, pushing away the half empty plate. 

"You never let yourself have any fun, my dear." Marcus crossed his arms, and shook his head sadly.

"Well, you'll have to excuse me if I don't find my prison warden "dreamy." In fact..." Elyssa was suddenly cut off by the sound of someone directly behind her politely clearing their throat. Rubbing her eyes wearily, she turned to see what it was.

A squat, untidy figure stood patiently waiting in the arched doorway. Although she obviously wasn't an expert on the matter, Elyssa could tell that this was no goblin - he was much too tall, even if his gnarly face and unkempt clothing spoke differently. She would later come to know that her guide was indeed a hobgoblin.

"Beggin' your pardon miss, but His Majesty requested that I show you the Labyrinth." he offered a pitiful attempt at a bow.

Elyssa winced, while Marcus practically pranced with joy. "Great..." she muttered. "Let's just get this over, Mr..."

"Ah, it's Hoggle, miss," bobbing his head, respectfully. Marcus grabbed Hoggle's hand, practically dragging the protesting hobgoblin towards the hall. 

Steeling herself, Elyssa stood, reluctantly following the retreating forms. "And who says I don't have any fun...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jareth sprawled comfortably in the throne room, one booted leg propped upon the arm of his throne, while the other tapped impatiently on the floor. He sat in silence, gazing intently into a crystal, watching as Hoggle led the trio through the twists and turns of the Labyrinth trying in vain to catch the young lady's attention. Elyssa gazed around her in complete and utter indifference, a stark comparison to her companions constant exuberance. Her green eyes seemed so far away - so lost and frightened. _What are you thinking, Elyssa....Where do you go when you close your eyes to me?_

Jareth had wanted to come to her this morning, but at the last minute decided against it, sending Hoggle in his place. Some time alone might do the girl some good. Perhaps in time, she would grow comfortable enough in these surroundings to relax her walls and bring down her defenses.

__

And if she does not, then I will simply have to break them down myself... 

Smiling to himself, Jareth gazed into the crystal a few moments longer before turning his mind to other matters. There would be time enough for love. With a sigh, he arose from his throne and stalked into his private study, his mind easily shifting gears and turning towards matters of state. 


	9. Fighting Only Makes Things Worse

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated.

Frankly Hoggle can be a friggin Wuzzle for all I care. Problems? Get Prozac. It does wonders.

Thanks for all of you guys who have read and responded. Let me know if this chappie is any good.

Jessie

************************

Elyssa seethed, her heart pounding hard in her chest as she watched Marcus' retreating back. Her body still trembled in anger, but already the bitter taste of regret filled her mouth. Words said in anger can never be taken back, no matter how true they are – or hurtful. The door to the cavernous dining room clanged shut in Marucs' wake, the echo resounding with a hollow boom. 

For a moment, the loneliness and homesickness that had been building up all day overwhelmed Elyssa, almost doubling her over with the pain.

For a moment, she almost called out to Marcus – begging for his forgiveness.

For a moment…

****************************

The "tour" with Hoggle only served to make Elyssa's foul mood go from bad to worse. As the party proceeded through the Labyrinth, Hoggle prattled on and on about points of interest while Marcus squealed in delight, noisily proclaiming irritating snippets like, "You can't find something like _that_ in Central Park." And of course, the more they walked, the angrier Elyssa became, and the louder Marcus got.

Somehow, it really irked her to see him having such a grand time. All she could think about as they moved through the towering walls and lush gardens was about her bodyguard Michael. About how he had risked his life yesterday, willing to give everything to save her. She wondered where he was right now – she had intended on asking Jareth when she saw him today, but _His Majesty_ didn't deign to make an appearance yet today.

Originally when they had begun their "tour", Elyssa had figured it would only take a few hours. Before she knew it, the shadows began to lengthen and darkness began to slowly settle in. Caught up in her dark thoughts, she didn't even notice the passing of the day. By the time Hoggle led the two back through the chaos and disorder of Goblin city, dusk had settled in. He led the pair towards the sweeping steps leading up to the castle then bowed uncomfortable before scuttling off into the growing darkness. Marcus turned towards Elyssa, a large grin plastered across his face, "Well that was fun, now wasn't it?" With a snarl, Elyssa turned, running up the steps and almost bowling over the small form of Bashion, the Mistress of Chambermaids. 

Elyssa groaned inwardly when the tiny goblin informed them that His Majesty requested their appearance at dinner. _Now what,_ she seethed. _I've had just about enough "fun" today, that I can stand!_

Bashion led them to their rooms to change and "freshen up a bit" after their long walk outside. Elyssa welcomed the chance to be alone for awhile, even if it was only long enough to wash her face, and comb out her long curls. When she opened up the large armoire to change clothes, she was shocked to see it filled with completely different clothing. This morning, it was occupied with a large selection of pants, shirts, skirts, and a few light dresses. Now it was filled entirely with formal dresses and jackets of every size and style imaginable. Remembering Marcus, she grinned for the first time that day and muttered under her breath, "A wardrobe that constantly changes itself… Well you can't find something like _this_ in Saks." 

Eagerly, she dug through the armoire, finally settling on a simple black dress. Although it was cut and fashioned like nothing from her own world, Elyssa managed to find something remarkably similar to what she might have normally worn. The dress was scooped low at the neck and synched tight at the bodice, flowing down into a full skirt that reached her ankles. Unlike most of the other garments she picked through, the dress had simple short sleeves. After sweeping her hair up into a quick chignon, Elyssa took the time to admire her reflection before a servant goblin came to fetch her. 

She followed behind the scampering goblin as he lead her though the now silent hallways towards the dining room. Elyssa was somewhat surprised to find herself break out into a cold sweat as realization finally began to sink in. _His Majesty requests your appearance at dinner tonight…_ A royal invitation…she should be thrilled, right? Elyssa merely groaned. _Yea gods, I'm going to have to face **Him** tonight. _So caught up in her anger and frustration at the thought of being held prisoner, she had forgotten all about the problem of facing her captor. _Not tonight…I just can't face him tonight. Not when I'm already so weak._ Elyssa had fought off many an overzealous lover. In her world, men had fought for her affections and attentions, but she knew how to dodge her suitors when they became too insistent. And of course there was always Michael to protect her… 

Magazines and tabloids had once labeled her the Gossip Queen, scandal and innuendo surrounded her name because it seemed she always was with another man. What they didn't realize was that the men were the ones constantly breaking off relationships, frustrated in Elyssa's refusal to give them what they desired. In her world, there were some things that a ballerina couldn't risk… An unwanted pregnancy could wreck the career of a young prima faster than a box of Godiva.

Elyssa sighed in frustration. _Just how am I supposed to fight a man who manages to turn my mind to mush just by saying my name? Have I become such a coward that I no longer even want to fight?_

She was startled to see that the goblin had stopped and was opening two very large wooden doors. "This way, please m'lady." She smiled weakly, then stepped into the breathtaking beauty of the grand dining room. The opulent room was dominated by a table large enough to comfortably seat as many as fifty people. Along the gilded walls, sconces were spaced filling the room with the soft warm glow of candlelight. Ornate pictures and tapestries depicting scenes of strange creatures, faraway lands, and fierce battles were spaced throughout the room. Overhead the ceiling, which was made completely of glass, soared revealing the night sky. Elyssa jumped when a branch crackled in the huge fireplace set against one of the walls.

Suddenly, Elyssa's mouth went completely dry as an unexplained terror spread through her chest. She felt short of breath, as if iron bands where tightening around her chest. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried unsuccessfully to calm down. Something about the sheer opulence of the room was overwhelming. Crossing her arms, she forced herself to regain her calm. 

"Took you long enough to get dressed! I thought I'd have to send a search party to come and get you," the familiar voice of Marcus broke the spell. He stepped cheerily out of the shadowy corner where he had been standing, watching her entrance. "We seem to be alone, and there's food on the table, so let's eat!"

Elyssa gritted her teeth, as irritation threatened to overwhelm her. She moved towards the table, her eyes scanning the room for more "secret observers." Marcus was definitely right about the food… Piled high were roasts, chickens, fish, soups and sides of everything imaginable. The smells were amazing, but suddenly Elyssa felt queasy. The thought of trying to actually eat when she felt this highstrung was just out of the question.

She turned away, from the table and moved towards the fireplace. "I'm not hungry. I think I'll just wait."

Marcus snorted obnoxiously, "Suit yourself honey, but I'm going to enjoy it." He grabbed a plate and began to pile food onto it.

Elyssa rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, " Yeah, just like you've been enjoying everything else that's happened to us."

"Excuse me, dearheart? I can't hear you standing over there." His voice was syrupy sweet, grating at Elyssa's nerves. Somehow, she managed to bite back the bitter retort which came quickly to her lips.

Marcus suddenly slammed his plate on the table, and through his hand on his hips. "Okay, Missy. We need to talk."

Elyssa kept her back to him, staring deep into the flames. "About…?" she spoke softly.

"I am getting sick and tired of this attitude you've been throwing around lately. Just because the situation isn't to your liking doesn't mean you have to right to be Miss Bitch of the Month." Marcus banged his hand on the table, accenting his point. "I can't take being forced to coexist here with you if you're going to be moody all the damn time." He sniffed once dramatically and wiped at his eye.

Elyssa just stood there, feeling her cheeks burn with anger as she thought of Michael. Michael protecting her, Michael reminding her to eat, Michael's concerned face whenever she couldn't sleep…Michael's look of defeat when the walls of the Labyrinth threatened to crush him. Elyssa fought back the angry tears, and kept her silence.

Marcus banged his fist on the table once more before noisily pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Well, if that's how you're going to be Miss Bitch, then that's how you're going to be. But Jareth has gone out of his way to make us feel comfortable, so I'd…" 

Elyssa whirled around at the sound of Jareth's name. Her soft voice cut through the still air like a knife. "Comfortable? Gone out of his way? I'm so comforted that _His Majesty_ has gone out of his way to ensure that our _prison cell_s are filled with the nicest of amenities." In her anger, Elyssa's voice began to crescendo. "I'm glad that you're having _so much _fun here Marcus. It's almost as good as going to Disneyland, isn't it?" Marcus tried to speak, but Elyssa cut him off. "What you can't seem to get through your thick skull is that this **isn't** a god damn theme park. This **isn't** a fucking vacation. You've condemned us to **die** here, you stupid fairy, so **excuse me** if I'm having trouble keeping up appearances." 

Marcus' jaw dropped in shock. Then he simply stood, and ran towards the door. Elyssa fought back the urge to call out for him. The cruel words tasted bitter in her mouth, and she instantly regretted losing her temper. For a moment the loneliness was overwhelming, threatening to crush her like a bug against the floor. Falling to her knees, she resisted the urge to weep openly. _What have I done…_ she wondered. Standing, she moved towards the door preparing to find Marcus and apologize.

"Leaving so soon my dear? And here things were just getting interesting." Jareth's silky voice whispered softly in her ear sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. He emerged from the shadows dressed all in black. The sound of his boots resounded through the room as he moved to stand near her.

The pure shock of seeing Jareth so near was mind blowing, leaving Elyssa breathless. "I'm sorry, but I have to go find Marcus he…" She forced herself to turn away and move towards the door.

"There's no need, my dear. I've removed him from your presence. He's home now, sleeping happily I presume." 

Elyssa stopped dead in her tracks. "What do you mean? Why did you do that?" She turned to face Jareth, her eyes filling with tears.

Jareth moved towards the table with cat like grace. He proceeded to pick through a bowl of fruit, scrutinizing each piece before rejecting it and tossing it over his shoulder. "He was upsetting you. I merely removed the source of your discomfort."

She watched him go through almost the entire bowl before finally settling on a perfect peach. She shook her head, incredulous. "Marcus wasn't upsetting me…" Jareth's eyes seemed to laugh at her, his look showing a scathing sarcasm. "Okay, so we fought a bit, but he honestly wasn't upsetting me…"

Jareth tossed the peach in his gloved hand, twirling it effortlessly in his fingers as if it were a crystal. "He was a distraction. One that I didn't want interfering." He moved towards her, and Elyssa instinctually backed away.

"Elyssa," he chided. "Don't move away from me. I'm not going to hurt you." Elyssa blushed, not realizing that she what she was doing. He eyes seemed to mock her look of extreme discomfort and embarrassment. 

"I'm not afraid of you," she whispered huskily. 

"Good," Jareth whispered in return. "I don't want you to be…" He stood directly in front of her, gazing down into her mossy green eyes. He lifted up the peach that he still held. "You haven't eaten since this morning, I know. I want you to take this with you then sleep tonight. Tomorrow will be a busy day." He gazed at her pale neck, the silky smooth skin seemed to beckon his kisses. Jareth fought back the urge to take her in his arms and taste her. Suddenly distracted by the scent of the fruit mingled with the scent of her body, he began to wonder which would be sweeter… the peach or her skin.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." Unable to meet his gaze any longer, Elyssa fixed her eyes on a mural on the wall. Although she couldn't see his eyes, she could feel the intensity of his stare on her skin. Her whole body seemed to tingle with an unexpected heat.

Jareth lifted her chin towards his own. "Elyssa, don't defy me."

For a moment, Elyssa's eyes flashed with anger. _No man can tell me what to do, even if he does own his own realm of existence…_. "And if I do? Defy you, I mean?" She met his gaze coolly, for once completely under her own control.

Jareth cackled loudly, moving a few steps away from her. He shook his golden mane of hair back mirthfully, taunting her with his extreme amusement. "Well then, you negate your promise…" He white teeth gleamed in feral delight.

__

No… Oh god, I couldn't have been that stupid…. Angrily she grabbed the peach from his hand and took a fierce bite. "Do I have to eat the whole thing, or can I leave out the pit?" 

"Now now my dear…sarcasm isn't becoming of you." He moved towards the fire, languidly stretching his back. "You don't have to eat this pit this time, unless you decide you want you."

"So generous…" she muttered as she moved towards the door.


	10. Peaches

I don't own the Laby… yada yada yada

Don't sue me

************************

Elyssa stalked furiously down the hall, fuming at Jareth's rude dismissal. Stopping by an open window overlooking the darkened Labyrinth, she raised her hand, preparing to pelt Jareth's peach out the window. A voice whispered into her ear just as she pulled back. _I wouldn't do that if I were you…_ Elyssa whirled around fists raised, ready to finally throw down and kick some goblin butt. She was shocked to see that the hall was still completely empty. Shaking her head in disgust, Elyssa grimly walked down the hallway, the sound of Jareth's mocking laughter following.

__

I'm really starting to hate this guy, she thought bitterly. She slammed the door to her bedchamber shut as hard as she could. Once inside, Elyssa sunk immediately into a chair, slumping her shoulders in defeat. "I can't fight him, no matter how much I want to," she whispered, fighting back tears of frustration. "Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" She glared despondently at the peach, resisting the urge to chuck it at the wall. "I can't stand losing control!" _And that's the issue_, she realized. _I hate him because he has control of everything… my situation, even my reactions._

Closing her eyes, she tried to think of something else – anything else to calm her troubled mind. Thinking of Michael only made her heart hurt with a dull ache. Thoughts of Marcus made her cheeks burn with shame. _I can't even apologize… Oh Marcus, I'm so sorry, and you'll never even know…_

"I give up," she muttered. Grabbing the peach, she gingerly took a bite. Elyssa munched thoughtfully as she wriggled out of her clothing and into a lacy nightgown. _Mmm… this peach isn't half-bad…_ A calmness settled over her soul as she leaned over to snuff out the candles guttering along the wall. Pale moonlight filtered into the tall windows softly illuminating the darkness. _Maybe, I'm just making a big deal out of…_ Elyssa's eyes widened in shock as a powerful wave of dizziness washed over her. Her arms and legs felt leaden, and she was overwhelmed with a sense of lethargy so powerful, Elyssa almost fell where she stood. "What the…" she whispered, the effort of speaking through her swimming head was almost more than she could muster. Struggling, she maneuvered towards the bed, barely making it before collapsing. Laying helplessly on her back, comprehension exploded in her mind. "Damnit, the peach… That bastard poisoned the peach…" Elyssa struggled with all her might to stay conscious, her desperate mind thrusting back into memory. As she succumbed helplessly to the dreamworld, Elyssa whispered her last waking thought. "Father…."


	11. The Dream

Hullo everyone – yes the Labyrinth does most definitely NOT belong to me, nor do any strange sexy men in tights, damn the luck.

Warning: This novel contains scenes with **graphic sexual content**. If you don't want to read it, you don't have to! 

******************************************************************************

She was back in the past, held deep in the clutches of an unnatural sleep but kept safe in the hands of loving memory. Elyssa was once again a young child, clinging giddily to her tall father. She laughed, carefree once again, hanging on for dear life as her father whirled her around the dance floor. Other couples danced around them as soft music from the orchestra filled the air. It was a ball held sometime in the faraway past, probably one of the countless charity events her father loved so much. As they danced, her father beamed down at Elyssa, "Someday little one, you will dance on the stage and light up the world." With childlike wonder, Elyssa responded as she did that magical evening, "Daddy, will Mommy see me dance in heaven?" Her father's eyes sparkled, "Of course she will, gosling. Your Mommy will be so proud…" 

Suddenly it was no longer her father's voice she heard, "Mommy and Daddy will be so, so very proud." There was no mistaking that mocking voice. Elyssa looked up directly into the mismatched eyes of her enemy. So no longer was a child, and the ballroom around her had changed. It was once again the night of the auction – the night she first danced with Jareth. His arms were like bands of iron pressing her against his body. She struggled to get away, but it was pointless – he powerful body held her tight. Jareth slipped his hand into the dark tangle of her hair. Giving it a cruel yank, he titled Elyssa's face towards his own.

"You belong to me now, my love," his dark, cold voice drove shards of terror deep into her soul. Jareth's lips crushed into hers painfully, his passionate kiss momentarily robbing her will to struggle. Jareth's tongue slipped into her mouth, teasing and tasting her lips and tongue. Mesmerized by his kiss, Elyssa offered no resistance as he dominated her, erotically nipping at her lips. She moaned in pleasure when he turned his attentions to her neck, gasping as he bit the sensitive skin behind her ears. "This isn't real," she whispered. Jareth's feral gaze met her dazed eyes, "Oh but it is, my dear."

__

This can't be happening… her mind protested. Jareth's tongue continued to kiss and bite, claiming possession of her tingling skin. Dizziness washed over her; Elyssa fell against Jareth's strong body. Music roared in her ears, and she was dimly aware of other couples dancing and swirling all around them. Elyssa gasped as Jareth's hot mouth slowly moved further down her neck, gently biting at her shoulders. Where he had kissed felt raw, and a trail of red love marks marred the pale skin of her neck. Wherever his mouth moved, pleasure mingled with pain filling her with a sweet torture. Relentlessly, Jareth moved down her chest, kissing the swell of her breasts. Releasing her hair, his hand yanked at the delicate strap of her gown, pulling the bodice down to her waist. Elyssa cried out in shock as she stood, her exposed breasts rubbing against the rough fabric of Jareth's jacket. 

Desperately she pleaded with him, renewing her struggle to escape his grasp. Jareth silenced her pleas by covering her mouth with his own, claiming her mouth for his own. Holding her hands pinioned behind her in one hand, Jareth cupped one of her soft breasts with the other. Elyssa couldn't control the low moan that escaped her throat. His thumb gently rubbed over her nipple sending her into an uncontrolled ecstasy. "Don't be afraid," his dark voice whispered into her ear. "Let yourself go…"

Elyssa struggled to maintain control, but was dismayed at how completely her traitorous body responded to his ministrations. Already a heat was building low in her belly – between her legs a warm dampness was spreading. She whimpered softly when his thumb brushed against her taut nipple again. The heat inside of her rose unbearably, creating a need so deep it was unbearable. When Jareth's mouth encircled her nipple, Elyssa arched her back, gasping in pleasure. Pressing herself against him, she felt for the first time the incredibly hard heat of Jareth pressed against her abdomen. As realization sunk in, fear raced through her mind causing her body to shiver in a sudden terror. 

"Please," she whispered her eyes pleading. "Please don't hurt me…" Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and she lowered her head.

An understanding light flashed in Jareth's eyes as he gazed down at her. Stoking her hair softly, her raised Elyssa's eyes to his own. "I would never hurt you, Elyssa… not even in the dreamworld." His nimble hands caressed her skin, his touch unbelievable tender. Gently Jareth kissed her lips, savoring their softness as he held her in his arms. "Sleep now…" his voice began to fade as darkness slowly began to overtake her. "Sleep, my love…"

********************************

__

The lonely sidewalk…the biting cold…the man standing all alone

…the gun…

Elyssa woke in silent agony, muffling her sobs with a pillow. Emotions wracked her small body – fear and pleasure mingled with the terror and sadness of her dreams. Overwhelmed by her own helplessness, she shed secret tears in the dark night. Silently she vowed, _I am Elyssa D'Artagnan, and I will not let him use me. I will fight him and resist him with everything I have, no matter what the cost._

After several minutes her crying ceased, and sleep crept over her again. As she closed her eyes, she fell into a troubled, uneasy sleep. Fitfully she tossed and turned throughout the night.

She never noticed the silent figure who stood over her bed. She never felt the cool, calming hand which stroked her sweaty brow. She never heard the quiet words whispering into her ear. Kissing her forehead gently, displaying a tenderness he had accorded no other, the Goblin King stood as a sentinel in the night. Assured that her sleep was finally calmed, he slipped easily into the form of a snowy white owl and flew out an open window into the dark, dark night.

A/N: Don't worry…. Marcus is not gone forever….


	12. Dancing Alone In the Dark

When Elyssa awoke the next morning, the lights had just barely returned to the strange sunless sky. Warm light filtered in through the windows, giving the exotic bedchamber an almost homey look. Smiling, feeling for once in her life completely refreshed, Elyssa bounced out of bed, ready to face the day.

Minutes later, she was dressed and tiptoeing through the ancient hallways trying to make as little noise as possible. Stepping gingerly over several sleeping goblins, she began searching for the grand dining room she and Marcus ate in last night. Elyssa had a feeling that if the castle had a room like to entertain guests, surely it must have other staples for party-throwing…like a grand ballroom. Gliding down the hallway, she finally located the enormous wooden doors. Just as she expected, a few more feet down the hall stood another set of doors, this time covered in elaborate carvings of women dancing and musical notes. Elyssa carefully opened one of the doors, peeking her head inside. She almost shrieked in delight when she stepped into the wide, empty ballroom. While closing the door behind her, she noticed a latch which would bare the doors from entry on the other side.

Pushing down on the latch, Elyssa smiled to herself. "Finally," she sighed. "I can dance in peace and quiet without worrying about anyone sneaking up on me." Their was a chilly draft in the room, making gooseflesh crawl up and down the exposed skin on Elyssa's legs and belly. Because her "wonderfully changing" (as Elyssa was beginning to think of it) armoire did not come stocked up with shorts and t-shirts, she was forced to improvise. "Of course, that was nothing more than a pair of scissors and a little ingenuity couldn't fix," she quipped to herself, smiling at her own joke. She wondered what Jareth would think about her cutting his clothes up, the thought making her giggle.

Elyssa stood in the center of the room gracefully lifting her arms above her head. In her mind, the soft sound of an orchestra filled her head. Sighing happily, she closed her eyes and began to stretch.

**************************

Jareth was not looking well. After the enchantment of Elyssa's induced dream, he could not himself sleep. He had planned to explore her mind, to show her the pleasure that submission to his will could bring. The last thing he expected under that hot-tempered exterior was innocence. She exposed her raw vulnerability to him last night, something Jareth simply couldn't bring himself to take her by force. _…And she won't even remember any of it…._

Later that night, for reasons he didn't understand, Jareth was compelled to come to her side, to watch Elyssa as she slept. Once again, she was deep in the throes of her familiar old nightmare, something he had watched her endure before. A simple sleep spell was all that was required to calm her and send her off to slumber in peace. But seeing her there, on top of the covers, her flimsy nightgown covered in sweat, clinging to her slender body… it was torture. Unable to control himself, Jareth morphed into owl form, hoping that the cool night air would work it's own magic on his body.

Deep in the Labyrinth, Jareth reverted back to human form, his body still burning from want of her. Fighting with himself, he prowled the walls, delving deep into the secret places, struggling between his mind and body. _Why did you bring her here, if not just to take her? She's more beautiful than any creature I could imagine, so why am I resisting,_ he body screamed in agony. _Because you want more than her body,_ his heart pleaded. _Then just take the chit and **make** her love you, _demanded his body. _She yielded to you in the dreamworld, she bend to you in the real one._

__

Yes, she would yield… but if you bend her too far, she would break… and you know she would.

"I'm the King damnit," he growled into the night. "She belongs to me… even her **will** is mine."

__

Yes, but is submission what you really want…? Will it take away the pain of loneliness…? 

"Silence," he demanded! Stalking the silent corridors, Jareth allowed his mind to wander, forcing himself to thing of other things. As his mind cooled, so did his body, his thoughts plunging deeper and deeper into memory. For countless years, Jareth had lived. Many of those years were spent in the pursuit of his two greatest passions: magic and women. But after awhile, there was no more magic to learn. Soon, even his fascination with the strange secret world of the Underground and its quixotic women lost it's savor. In time, Jareth turned his attention to other worlds, enjoying the cat and mouse game of bringing unsuspecting people to the Labyrinth. Although bound by its rules, Jareth had never lost. As his collection of children turned goblins grew, so did his boredom until at last he met someone to break the monotony. 

One day while flying through the world of the Above, he found a young human child named Sarah. It took this young, beautiful child to finally shock the king out of his growing complacency. Sarah was youthful, stubborn, foul tempered, and so delightfully irritating. No matter what he tried to throw at her, she managed to turn the tables. She even went as far as befriending several of the creatures inhabiting the Labyrinth – Jareth's loyal subjects. He became increasingly fascinated watching her progress, unable to even put up much of a defense as she approached the castle itself. When she finally stood before him, Jareth asked… _No,_ he thought with disgust. _I begged the little hoyden to stay with me, and she blatantly refused. I would have given her everything…_

Years passed slowly by. From time to time, Jareth would gaze into her life, watching Sara grow from a child into a beautiful confident young woman. He considered several times drawing her back into the Labyinth, but the shame of her denial kept him from it. One day he looked to find that Sara was no longer a young woman – she was now a wife and mother. She had achieved her goals and was a successful actress in the theater, safely ensconces in the mundane drudge of life. time had trudged onward, leaving Jareth once again alone to his own devices.

The loneliness and boredom became overwhelming. Only when drowning himself in the distractions of the world of men could the Goblin King find any solace. Jareth had given up the hope of finding another woman with the same passions until one day fate changed his mind. Elyssa D'Artagnan…. how he desired her. He carefully laid his plans, weaving his web so tightly, ensuring no way for escape.

__

And now you threaten everything because of the weakness of your body, he thought caustically. Jareth sighed, his body exhausted. Morning spread its light gently over the mismatched buildings of Goblin City. "Well, it appears my mind wins the game for now," he quipped, his tone as glib as ever. Not even a sleepless night could rob Him Majesty's sarcasm. "Even if wanted to, I'm too damned exhausted now to do anything about it…"

Jareth ran up the castle stairs, taking two at a time. With a confidence bordering on arrogance, he strode towards his bedroom. As he walked, Jareth paused, noticing a very odd thing. The door to Elyssa's bedchamber was wide open – but she was not inside. Gingerly stepping over a few comatose goblins, he craned his neck to get a better look. _No, she's really not in there,_ he wondered in amazement. _So where the devil is she?!_

Nimbly, his fingers plucked a crystal out of the air. The tiny figure of a woman dancing alone filled the globe. Her long legs where scantily clad in what appeared to be raggedly cut pants. A long sleeved poet's shirt was tied under ample breasts. _Well Mind, we'll have to reconsider that battle after all, I belive…Suddenly I'm not that tired after all…_

Jareth grinned before disappearing into thin air. 


	13. My Mind and Body Are One

A/N: I can't thank you all enough… please keep up the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chappie… Let me know if you don't think it works : )

…Oh, and I don't own the Labyrinth, so no sue me, k? 

__

*******************************************************************************************

__

My mind and body are one… 

Elyssa danced in the empty ballroom, her arms and legs working in perfect unison to the soaring music played only in her mind. Years of training and discipline paired with determination and skill, forging the beauty of her dance. Elyssa's face was flushed from exertion, but her body remained exhilarated from the much needed exercise. For the first time in months she had slept soundly, peacefully. 

For just a few moments, Elyssa found peace, completely and utterly happy in her dance.

Which, of course, is probably why she almost jumped out of her skin when she slammed directly into the path of His Majesty, the Goblin King. Thrown off balance, she collapsed to the floor, heart racing uncomfortably fast.

"Not a very graceful fall for a ballerina," Jareth smirked, his voice mocking. 

Pushing herself up, Elyssa bit back the angry retorts practically begging to be screamed. Instead, she calmly rose to her feet, dusting herself off. Glancing at the barred door, she struggled to keep her voice even. "Do you just enjoy sneaking up on people, or do you just not like to knock?"

Jareth chuckled, then spread his hands innocently. "I would have, but the door was locked, and I'm not used to being barred from rooms in my own castle."

Elyssa turned to face Jareth, a sharp rejoinder on the tip of her tongue. She was shocked to see him still dressed in the same clothing from the night before. His always immaculate clothing were wrinkled, while his already wild hair stood in complete disarray. Fighting back the sudden urge to giggle, she wondered… _He looks like he's pulled an all-nighter. I wonder what the hell he was doing all night…_

Perhaps it was just seeing him in the morning light, or maybe it was his disheveled appearance, but whatever it was – Elyssa was for once, not afraid of Jareth. Seeing him like this made him look almost human… almost. Her voice belied her sudden sense of mirth. "Wow, you don't look so hot," she quipped, a small smile spreading on her lips.

Crossing his arms in irritation, Jareth looked Elyssa up and down. "Yes, well I'd love to hear your scintillating opinions on my appearance, however I have trouble taking fashion advice from someone waltzing about barefoot and in badly shredded trousers." 

Unfazed, Elyssa smiled sweetly. "Oh, I tried dancing with the boots on, but it just didn't seem to work for me. I kept expecting people to put dollars in my shorts." Turning to go, Elyssa headed towards the doors. "It was great seeing you this morning, Jareth, but I think I've had enough fun for one morning."

"Elyssa," his voice sliced through the air like a knife. The temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees, cooled by Jareth's icy eyes. "I did not dismiss you from my presence." Elyssa stopped dead in her tracks, her back stiffening in surprise. "You will do well in the future to remember that I am King, and as King, your new ruler. Never turn your back to me again."

Slowly, Elyssa turned on her heels to face Jareth, her eyes glistening with anger. _How dare you speak to me that way_, she wanted to scream. Instead she quietly murmured, "As His Majesty wishes."

Folding his hands behind his back, Jareth turned away and began pacing the room. "I came here to watch you dance Elyssa," his voice regained it's mocking lilt. "So dance…"

Elyssa's mouth dropped open, incredulously. "I'm not going to just dance here in front of you," Her mouth quickly snapped shut, inwardly rolling her eyes when she realized what she'd actually just said.

"What was that," Jareth turned, his eyes dangerous. "I don't believe I heard you right."

She swallowed hard, mind racing. _This is definitely **not **going the way I wanted it too…_ "I can't dance. Without music, I just can't seem to keep a beat worth anything," Elyssa laughed nervously. "I was actually just getting ready to give up when you, er… showed up." _I really wish he'd quit looking at me like that…_ Jareth's intense gaze seemed to burn through her skin, looking directly into her soul. His eyes made her want to squirm, or at the very least to crawl under a rock somewhere and hide.

Jareth moved towards Elyssa, his gaze never leaving her face. Stopping just a few steps away, a crystal appeared in one gloved hand. His voice surprisingly gentle, Jareth whispered, "Think of a song, dear one." 

Elyssa stammered, "What? I don't understand what you mean, I…" 

Gazing down into her eyes, a strange smile tugged at Jareth's lips. "You said you needed music, now think of a song. Any song will do, just think of it and it will play."

__

He's really going to make me do this… Damnit, he's really going to make me do this… her mind complained. Sighing, Elyssa moved away from Jareth towards the middle of the large room. _Right… So this is his game, to see just how uncomfortable he can make, to make me suffer even in this. _Something about the strange, intent way Jareth was staring at her was unnerving, threatening to throw her off balance. _Well, I'm not going to let him win this time…_ With grim determination, Elyssa closed her eyes, moving into first position. Repeating the words of concentration she had learned so long ago, slowly the world stopped moving leaving just the music and the dance. _My mind and body are one…_

The soft slow opening chords to _Pas de Duex_ filled the empty air in the ballroom, emanating from the tiny crystal held in Jareth's hand. With precision, Elyssa began to move. Her right leg gracefully extended, arms outstretched as she moved into the complex poses of ballet. After several moments, she was no longer aware of Jareth's distracting gaze, let alone Jareth himself. In her mind, this had become just another solitary practice, one of thousands.

Silently, Jareth moved closer, standing inches from her, a pained look in his eyes. Some dark, inner struggle was taking place in his mind, but Elyssa merely danced, completely oblivious. Jareth wrapped his hands around his body, his eyes smoldering. _Why are you doing this, _his heart shrieked, but the cold, calculating part of his mind silenced the insurrection. He couldn't stand the temptation any longer. Faster than a striking snake, Jareth grabbed Elyssa's arm, pulling her against his body. Wrapping his arms around her, pinioning Elyssa in his embrace, Jareth silenced her protests with his kiss. Shocked into submission, Elyssa put up no resistance. Jareth's mouth covered her own, his tongue prying open her yielding lips, making it impossible to breath. Fighting for air, black specks began to dance in front of Elyssa's eyes. When he finally pulled away, Elyssa sagged in his arms, gasping for air.

Lifting his head, Jareth searched Elyssa's dazed eyes, looking for some unspoken thing. He leaned down as if to kiss her again, but something held him back. Growling in frustration, Jareth pushed her away, turning his back to her. "If you value yourself, my dear, I suggest you leave now…quickly." His voice was thick and strained, all hints of mocking laughter gone.

Surprised and confused by Jareth's sudden rejection, Elyssa backed up slowly towards the door. "Jareth, I…"

"Now," he hissed. Jareth wrapped his arms around himself, practically doubled over in pain. When she hesitated a moment longer he shouted, "Damn you, girl, leave me." 

Needing no further instruction, Elyssa bolted for the door. Racing through the hallways, she hit the stairs leading out of the castle at a dead run. Heading towards the Labyrinth, her head reeling in confusion, Elyssa soon lost herself amid the dark corridors. 

***********************************

A large gathering of goblins huddled outside of His Majesty's private solar. The sound of furniture crashing against the wall, followed by loud epitaphs and angry curses filtered from outside the doors. Each time something would crash, the goblins would cringe, then grin appreciatively. After awhile the sounds slowed down, and then ceased. The quiet that followed was deafening. Finally, one of the braver goblins broke the silence. "Well at least His Majesty's back to his old self again, right lads?" The goblins nodded their heads in approval, grunting their assent. Another one spoke up, "It's nice that Himself has gotten back into the old swing of things. Get it? Swing of things?" The other goblins looked at each other, confused before he muttered, "Ah, never mind."

The taller goblin spoke again, "It's just not natural for His Majesty to spend so much time moping around. It's about time he spent some quality time breaking things. I mean, us Goblins need some attention too, now and then, right lads?" 

"Yeah, that's right!" "Darn, tootin!" "Bring back the free cheese day!" The goblins stomped their feet, and danced around giddily while singing an ancient goblin song. Their raucous little party continued for several minutes before a stern little figure appeared down the hall wielding a large wooden spoon. 

Bashion, the Mistress of Chambermaids began bashing the others goblin on the head with her spoon, her face red with irritation. "Silly little fools, can't ye see that Himself needs some peace and quiet around here?" She cracked her spoon over a particularly stupid looking goblin's head making him howl in pain. "Now clear off all of ye, before I get **really** mad." Whimpering, the other goblins ran off in every direction, scattering through the castle. Bashion raised her voice, yelling after them, "And don't let me catch a single one of ye sleeping at yer posts today! I'll be watching!" 

When the last goblin had appeared down the corridor, Bashion slowly opened the door leading into Jareth's solar. As she feared, the floor was littered in broken dishes, shattered chairs, and books pulled from shelves. Shaking her head in amusement, she wondered again at the power of her master's temper. _I wonder what the little hussy has done to anger him so? Ah, well… it's probably just as well, that I don't know._ Moving further into the room, stepping carefully over the scattered debris, Bashion searched for her Monarch. She found him collapsed on a low couch, one arm slung over his eyes, his chest rising and falling with deep even breaths. Moving towards the balcony, Bashion pulled the heavy velvet curtains, shutting out the light. Heading back towards the door, she glanced back over her shoulder, surveying the damage one last time. Closing the door gently behind her, Bashion headed off towards the kitchens in search of a broom.

***************************

Elyssa ran for what seemed like hours, a painfully dull ache increasing with every breath. When she finally stopped to rest, she was shocked to find herself in the depths of a dark forest. From what she had observed through her window in the castle, and from her "tour" with Hoggle, she had a pretty good idea where she was. Or at least, she thought she did…

"This is great," she complained. "Now what do I do?" Sitting on the forest floor, Elyssa leaned against a tree when her belly ground. "And now I'm hungry… what else could go wrong with the day?"

A small cultured voice spoke, startling Elyssa out of her lament. "Hungry, are we? Well my dear, we'll just have to do something about that, no?" A tiny man stood just a few feet away dressed in a dark green coat lined with shiny gold buttons. She was shocked to notice that he wore no pants. His legs were covered in curly, black fur, and instead of feet, his legs came to a pair of cloven hooves. His head was covered in dark ringlets, and extending from his forehead were two small horns. "I am Master Gaiven, and I am very pleased to meet you." He extended his small, child sized hind to Elyssa, who shook it in amazement. 

"What," she whispered. "What are you?"

Master Gaiven laughed gaily, pleased with her question. Swooping into a bow, he replied, "I Madame, am a Fawn – a child of the forest. And you, my dear, look tired and hungry. Please be so kind to join me for tea. It's so very rare for me to receive visitors anymore."

Not wanting to seem rude, Elyssa stood up and accepted his offer. _Besides, _she thought, _I'm starving, I have no shoes, and to top it all off, I'm lost big as you please. Maybe her can help me find my way back to the castle. Hopefully Jareth's cooled off by now…now, if I could just figure out what happened, I'll be doing good. _

Gaiven led them down a pathway in the forest which stopped directly in front of a neat little hut. "Wow," she murmured. "This looks like something out of a fairy tale."

Gaiven beamed appreciatively. "Well it's not much, but I call it home." Leading her inside, he quickly sat her in a chair close to a roaring fire before hurrying to the kitchen. Elyssa leaned back in her chair gazing around her in fascination. Over the fireplace was a mantle lined with miniature paintings of other fauns, some young some old. Upon the wooden walls where hung paintings of forest scenes and other eclectic decorations. In the corner stood an old fashioned grandfather clock. After only a few moments, Gaiven bundled out of the kitchen carrying a steaming tray of food. 

Lunch was delightful. Along with fresh bread and cheese, there were exotic fruits and nuts unlike anything Elyssa had ever eaten. Gaiven chatted on about life in the woods, his extended family's ailments and the uniqueness of his herb garden while Elyssa nodded politely, but her mind was simply too distracted to listen. All she could think about was the strangeness in Jareth's eyes when he looked at her, the thought filling her with an awkward mix of fear and excitement. Her lips still burned from the scorching fire of his kiss, but her heart stung in painful confusion at his sudden rejection. _The thing that hurts most,_ she thought, _is that I had absolutely no say in the matter. He kisses me at his leisure, than has the nerve to force me away…I can't take it._ It was simply too terrible to consider. The idea that Jareth could take her, toying with her heart and emotions, use her body in any way he saw fit, and then drop her without a second thought… With every passing moment, Elyssa became more and more uncomfortably sure that that day was fast approaching.

"Try another biscuit, Elyssa." Gaiven held out a tempting tray full of delectable cookies. At that moment, the antique clock began to chime, ringing out the third hour. Elyssa was shocked when she realized how many hours had flown by since that morning. _And_ g_oodness only knows just how long it'll take me to find my way back…_

Standing, she shook her head no to Gaiven's offer. "Thank you, Gaiven, but I must be going. I didn't realize how late in the afternoon it's getting, and I have to find my way back to the castle." Gaiven wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Castle? Why on earth would a young Miss as yourself want to go to a dismal place as that?" 

Smiling at his reaction, she responded, "I didn't say I wanted to go anywhere… I have to. Trust me, if it were my decision I'd stay for another cup of tea." Gaiven fretted, his hands fluttering in distress. "Miss Elyssa, please allow me the honor of escorting you back to the city. These woods can become quite confusing to strangers." He quickly stood and pulled a walking stick out of a corner closet. "Besides," he giggled, his child like face brightening. "I need the exercise."

Taking his proffered hand, Elyssa accepted his proposal with a grin. Heading out the door, she followed the handsome fawn through the woods.


	14. Dinner, Plain and Simple

By the by… Laby does not belong to me, so don't get mad, get glad.

Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review… I look forward to hearing from you guys! 

****************************************************************************************

Jareth stood before an enormous gilded mirror, straightening the lace around his cuffs while vainly admiring his reflection. On the floor in front of him, two goblins strained to pull the boots on his feet. Giving them a negligent kick out of the way, Jareth stooped down, finishing the job himself. These menial tasks such as dressing himself were a pleasant distraction for his fevered mind. This morning's disaster had thrown him into a frenzy, eased only somewhat by sleep. Once he awoke a few hours later, realization finally began to set in. _The girl is driving me mad, _he thought to himself ruefully. _I've got to take the situation back under control…_

So he laid his plans, set the trap, cleaned his room…

After giving himself one last satisfactory glance in the mirror, Jareth pulled a crystal out of the air. Smiling while he gazed, he strode confidently to the door of his bedchamber, slamming the door behind him.

****************************************

Elyssa ascended the castle steps, a small smile still playing on her lips. The lights were slowly draining from the sky as night made its claim over the land of the Underground. She noticed that the walk back to the castle took considerably longer than her frantic sprint away, but the circumstances were much more pleasant. Master Gaiven made a good walking companion, even if managed to get them lost a few times. Climbing the last few castle steps, Elyssa pushed away the trepidation building up in her mind, forcing herself to remain calm, cool and collected. She didn't want to have to face Jareth again, but knew it would be inevitable eventually. Her own self assurance was her only true weapon.

Stepping into the now familiar hallways, Elyssa smiled at the sight of goblins, one sitting on the other's shoulders, attempting to light the candles set back in the wall sconces. There were doing a pretty good job of it – that is until the goblin sitting on top caught the head of his partner on fire. Elyssa was forced to duck quickly into her bedchamber to avoid getting turned into a fireball. 

When she moved into her room, Elyssa's eyes immediately fell onto a small note laid on an end table next to the door. Judging by the swooping flamboyant handwriting, she knew immediately who the author was. The feeling of dread that overcame her was like a lead ball sitting in her stomach. Her eyes quickly scanned the note:

You are to appear in my Solar at the seventh hour for dinner and conversation. There are some rather important matters upon which I wish to discuss.

Jareth

- Please dress accordingly 

"A solar," she muttered. "What the hell is a damn solar?" Elyssa smirked, thinking o_nly Jareth would have written something that annoying. I wonder what game he's playing now…_
    "I'm have enough excitement for one day," she sighed, glancing at the small clock on the table. It was already almost six o'clock – barely enough time for a bath. "Well, one cannot **possibly** dress accordingly without a bath… so I'll just have to be late." She traipsed happily towards the bathroom, fully prepared to soak her troubles away. Forty five minutes later, Elyssa finally felt like dressing. Standing before the armoire, draped from head to toe in fluffy towels, she proceeded to search for something suitable to wear. "What the…" she whispered, amazement quickly turning to annoyance. Inside the armoire where multiple copies of the same dress – a low cut, sleeveless silken sheath. "Damn you Jareth, you could have at least given me a choice," she muttered. 
    
Although she complained bitterly, the dress itself was absolutely stunning on her. The dark silk clung tightly in the bodice, displaying the creamy white skin of her neck and breasts. The waist synched tightly, accentuating her tiny waist. She decided to leave her hair down for once, letting it cascade down her back in a mass of red curls. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Elyssa groaned. "Every night is prom night here in Goblin King Land. I wonder if I'll have to dress up every night for the rest of my life just to get some damn dinner." 
    
A single sharp rap at the door, startled her. Elyssa glanced at the clock and noticed that it was now seven o'clock on the dot. The door swung open and a goblin maid dressed in a simple checked dress stepped in. "If you are ready, mum, I'll show you to His Majesty's quarters." Shrugging her shoulders, Elyssa moved to follow. "It's not like I have any choice, do I?" Without saying a word, the maid turned and moved quickly down the hallway. Elyssa had to scramble to keep up. Pretty soon, she was moving down into a portion of the castle she had never seen before. Finally, they stood before a large wooden door engraved with a strange crescent symbol. She vaguely remembered seeing something of the sort hanging from Jareth's neck once before. The maid opened the door, and showed her inside. "Milady, His Majesty will be with you directly." She quickly shut the door behind her, leaving Elyssa alone in the strange room.
    
She gazed warily around the room, noticing that the décor and furniture screamed masculinity. Set deep into the wall, a fireplace roared. A pair of antlers decorated the mantle. Bookcases with shelves filled with dusty books lined several walls. Comfortable looking leather couches and settee's where set around the room and placed close to the fire. Here and there swords and knives were displayed on the walls along with a giant tapestry depicting some ancient battle scene. A full coat of arms fitted for a human stood proudly in one corner. "So this is a solar," she shook her head. "Looks like a pretty cool place to me." Her belly gurgled hungrily as the smell of food wafted towards her. Towards the center of the room stood a small table laden with dishes and bowls filled with steaming food. She inhaled deeply, and became disoriented when Jareth's distinct smell mingled with the spicy aroma of food. Elyssa hadn't noticed at first, but the room was practically permeated with his scent – not that she was complaining. Something about the room made it obvious that Jareth spent a lot of time here.
    
"Enjoying my solar, Elyssa?" The unexpected nearness of Jareth's voice caught her off guard, making her jump. She turned to see him lounging in a chair, one booted leg swung over the arm. In that moment, she hated him more than anything else in the world.
    
"You showered," she said sarcastically.
    
"And you finally found some shoes," Jareth smirked. Elyssa met his gaze defiantly. His lean muscular legs were clad in skin tight leather. He wore a soft white ruffled shirt left carelessly open and untied. Around his waist, he wore a tight dove colored vest. As usual, his hands were gloved in the softest black kid leather. Suddenly, she realized that she was staring. Elyssa blushed and turned her head quickly away. It was one thing to have him stare at her – she was starting to get used to that. She just didn't want Jareth to know that she was watching him sometimes just as closely as he watched her. But from the amusement in his eyes, she could tell that he already knew.
    
Elyssa blurted, "Can we eat now, I'm starving?" Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him slowly rise, stretching languidly like a cat.
    
"As you wish my dear," Jareth spoke softly – gently. Elyssa kept her eyes averted, but she could hear him moving towards where she stood by the table. With a rustle of fabric, and the creak of a chair, she knew he was safely seated. When she carefully exhaled, Elyssa was shocked to realize that she had been holding her breath. _Am I really that nervous of him_… she marveled. _Well now wonder, after that psychotic kiss this morning, who wouldn't get nervous._
"I believe you said you were hungry, or does the food not please you." His cultured voice broke her reverie. Saying nothing, Elyssa turned to meet Jareth's mocking eyes. He sat back, toying with the stem of a wine glass. When she made no immediate response, he murmured, "Or perhaps it's the company that displeases you so." 
Unexpectedly, Elyssa's temper flared up before her mind could even begin to react. Before she knew what was going on, her mouth was already in action. "You know, I don't get you. You trap me here, taunt me, torment me, boss me around like I'm some kind of slave. You scare the living shit out of me on a regular basis. I finally get some "me time" in this morning, and you just waltz right in, kiss me like there's not tomorrow, and to top it all off, you push me away like a leper at a massage parlor. All of that I can take, but in the future, if you don't mind, please let me choose the dress I wear to dinner instead of playing the amazing 'just one dress in the armoire' game again. It's just really fucking tacky, you know!" Elyssa trembled slightly, her breath coming in short angry bursts.
Jareth looked at her, his mismatched eyes open in mild surprise. Suddenly, he began to laugh. Elyssa stood uncomfortably watching while he bent over, holding his sides as he laughed louder and louder. She spat angrily, "So, is this all you have to say for yourself? Is this what's it's going to be?" she shouted. At that, Jareth began to laugh even harder, pounding his fist into the table, tears streaming down his cheeks. After several minutes, he got control of himself again, but when he saw Elyssa's stony glare, he began to shake with laughter all over again.
    
"That's it, I'm out of here," Elyssa turned to leave. She tried to open the door, but the knob wouldn't turn. Frustrated beyond all sense of reasoning, she rounded on Jareth. "Let me out of here," she demanded. Still chuckling softly, Jareth poured a glass of wine, then offered it to Elyssa. "Come sit down now, my dear and drink this – you'll feel better." When she refused to move, Jareth grinned, and tried again. "Elyssa, I'm sorry I laughed at you, it's just that you look some damned cute when you're angry." She glared at him, her lip curling in anger at the word "cute."
    
"Elyssa…" he voice carried a subtle hint of warning. "Come. Eat. Drink," his expressive hands gestured at the table. "We'll try to sit together and dine like civilized people." 
    
"Is that an order," she hissed.
    
"Yes it's an order," he shouted, his voice filling with annoyance. "It's a bloody royal edict, now sit down and eat with me." He watched her move towards the table and sit stiffly. Jareth offered her the wine glass again, relieved when she took it. "Truce?"
    
She glared at him again, but this time most of the anger had left her eyes. "Yeah, okay… truce. Whatever, I'm just really hungry, okay?" 
    
They ate in an almost companionable silence, each taking a few precious moments to relax and gather their thoughts. Jareth drank heavily, yet ate very little, choosing only the choicest morsels. Elyssa tried to eat, but for all her talk, she could only force down a few bites of bread. She sipped at her wine. The fragrant liquid was sweet in her mouth, yet a warm fire in her belly. After only half a glass, she already was feeling a trifle woozy. "Strong stuff," she murmured. 
    
"The finest sunwine in the Underground, my dear. A bit stronger than what you are used to I presume?" His eyes sparkled with mischief as he gulped down what was left of his second glass. He gestured towards her plate, "Are you finished?" Elyssa nodded.
    
"Good." Jareth stood, offering his hand. "Come, my dear – walk with me. As I mentioned in my letter was have some things to discuss." 
    
She took his offered hand somewhat reluctantly, but it wasn't like she had much of a choice in the matter. Jareth led her out the door and into the maze of hallways that comprised the castle. They walked for several minutes in silence, her arm linked in his. Although she had only drank half a glass of wine, her head felt like it was swimming. _Strong stuff my ass…_ she thought miserably. _What the hell does he want…?_ Jareth's nearness was making her nervous. Vaguely she wondered if she had the same reaction to him.
    
Jareth led them onto a large open balcony overlooking Goblin city and the surrounding Labyrinth. The cold night air was doing wonders for her head, but her arms were bare. She shivered slightly, and Jareth turned to look down at her. "Cold?"
    
"Not really, just getting used to the temperature change, thanks." _Of course I'm freezing, you moron…It's like an ice box out here,_ she thought sarcastically.
    
"Good," he moved away from her to stand near the railing of the balcony. "I have a small task for you to complete. Nothing too difficult for someone of your talents."
    
"Sounds ominous," she said. Crossing her arms across her chest for heat, she moved to stand against the railing herself. "What do you want me to do?"
    
From where she stood, shadow hid Jareth's face from her own. Not being able to see his dark eyes was nerve wracking. She could feel his gaze on her skin, burning like fire. "Every year the kingdoms of the Underground gather together for diplomatic discussion. We hammer out trade agreements, peace treaties, etc."
    
"Sounds complicated," she nodded her head. "But I don't see what this has to do with me."
    
"Before we get down to the diplomatic niceties, we always hold a welcoming ball. It's usually a rather nice affair… music, dancing, nice little mini sandwiches…the works."
    
She leaned forward, "How very exciting for you. I'll bet it's the highlight of the year." Sarcasm practically dripped from her voice, but Jareth ignored it for the time being.
    
"Yes, well we enjoy it," he grinned. 
    
"Wonderful, but that doesn't explain what you want me to do for you."
    
"Elyssa…" Jareth clasped his hands behind his back. His eyes were still hidden from her view, making her suddenly extremely nervous. "The ball will be held at the castle this year. Unfortunately it's my turn to host the gathering. I have no time for such tedious details that are all part of planning, so I am leaving it completely in your hands."
    
"What…" she interrupted, but Jareth kept speaking.
    
"You are to personally see to every aspect of planning, to ensure that this ball goes off without a hitch. You are to see to the hiring of musicians, caterers, organize the goblins for decorating, clean out the ballroom…and yes, and above all, review the guest lists and make any necessary revisions. Now if you have no questions, that will be all." He moved towards the door and stepped back into the hallway. With his back to her, Elyssa couldn't see the wicked grin spreading across Jareth's face. She quickly sprinted after him, panic fluttering in her breast.
    
"Wait just one damned minute," she demanded. "I can't plan a ball. I've never even tried to plan a damn party, let alone a whole ball. I can't do it, plain and simple."
    
Jareth kept walking, his hands clasped behind his back. "Can't or won't, my dear…?"
    
"Can't…," she sputtered. "Won't…." Elyssa groaned in desperation, chasing behind him. "Jareth, this isn't fair. I don't even know when the balll is supposed to be." Jareth was walking faster than she, and the tight dress kept her from being able to breath. She panted as she scampered after him.
    
"In seven days," his voice echoed down the hallway. Elyssa stopped dead in her tracks. _Seven days_…
    
"Seven days?" her jaw dropped incredulously. She stalked after him in irritation. "You have got to be joking. I can't do this Jareth, it's impossible." 
    
She finally managed to catch up to him just in time to see him open up a door and gesture for her to enter. She stepped into the room, immediately rounding on him. "Jareth, I…"
    
He gently covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her protests. "Tomorrow morning, I'll send to you my servant Caiphus. He will see to it that everything is set in order and that you will have all the tools that you will need. Now, if you please…" Jareth gestured towards the room at something behind her. Elyssa turned to see that she was standing in a bedchamber. 
    
Not yet comprehending, Elyssa inquired, "Where are we?" She glanced around the room, noticing leather chairs, a writing desk, bookcases, all oddly fashioned in the same style as from Jareth's solar. Dominating the room stood a large featherbed covered in soft pillows and heavy fur blankets. 
    
Jareth moved past her, and nonchalantly began to undo the buttons of his vest. Slowly realization began to sink in as she watched him begin to undress. He turned to meet her startled gaze. Smiling his crooked smile. her replied "Your new sleeping quarters, my dear."
    


	15. The Arrangement

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I've had this scene in my mind for several weeks now, but just haven't been able to get it down on paper. Kind of a short chapter, but I'm setting up the plot for the ending... I hope you guys like this, but let me know what you think. Thanks for being so faithful in your reviews!

Disclaimer: Big shocker guys... The Labyrinth isn't mine. Please don't sue.

**************************************************************************************************

The silence that filled the room was deafening. Elyssa's mind reeled in shock while a sick, panicky feeling tightened around her neck, threatening to close off her windpipe. From across the room, Jareth watched her every move like a hawk marking it's prey. A cold quiet voice in her head, jerked her back out of panic mode. _Stall him, fight him – don't just stand here like a frightened rabbit, it's what he wants. The sneaky bastard caught you off guard hopping to tear down your defenses. Resist him… it's the only way you'll get out of this tonight._

Tonight, maybe, her mind reasoned, _but what about tomorrow? Who gives a damn about tomorrow,_ the voice screamed. _Worry about tonight first. Now move!_

Catalyzed into action, Elyssa forced herself to relax and remain calm as she stepped further into the room. "Well, the bed looks comfy enough, but I can't stand the décor. I'm sure I'd be much happier in my current room. The fung shui was much more to my liking." She was amazed at how cool and collected her voice sounded in her own ears.

Wordlessly, Jareth began to unfasten the buttons of his shirt, watching her with amusement. Catching a glimpse of his muscular chest, Elyssa quickly averted her eyes by pretending to inspect a large bookcase close by. "See this?" she gestured towards a leather settee situated close to the bookcase. "It ruins the whole energy flow, you know. Nothing in this room is too my liking." She sniffed delicately and turned her nose up to accentuate her point. It was getting hard to keep her eyes away from him. Her traitorous gaze kept creeping over to where Jareth stood, the soft cotton shirt hanging open revealing inches of tantalizing skin. Sweat beads began to form on Elyssa's forehead from nervousness.

Jareth only stared, his dark gaze burning. He moved slowly towards her, moving carefully to avoid startling her. Elyssa resist the sudden urge to move away and bolt out the door. Her mouth was running dry, and her tongue seemed too large for her mouth. Boldly, she met his gaze, feigning a defiance that she didn't feel, silently praying that he couldn't see her tremble. She remembered how she felt when she saw Jareth in his power for the first time, when he came to take herself and Marcus to the Underground. She remembered how she had knelt in the throne room later on that night, and made her promise to save Michael's life. Elyssa realized that it was only a matter of time before this moment came, when Jareth finally decided to stake his claim. What she didn't expect was to have to resist her own body, let alone his. She was shocked to discover that she actually wanted him to touch her. In fact, he body began to tingle and burn in anticipation.

It seemed to take ages for Jareth to cross the room – everything was moving in slow motion. When he stood before her, he reached out and caressed Elyssa's pale cheek. His eyes bore into her own, demanding that she yield, searching her eyes for some sign of resistance. His touch was feather soft, and her mind irrationally wondered if he would wear those gloves even in bed. Jareth inclined his head ever so little, and Elyssa knew that he was about to kiss her. Her entire life she had resisted the advances of men, saving herself - for what, she wasn't sure. Somehow she instinctively knew, though, that if he kissed her now, she wouldn't be able to stop him, or herself tonight. 

Gathering the last of her strength she pleaded softly, "Please don't do this Jareth." Her voice barely rose about a whisper. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to meet his gaze. "I won't fight you, not tonight, and if you take me to your bed now, I won't try to stop you. But I'm begging you. Please – please not tonight."

He stood so close, that Elyssa could feel the warm heat from his body and smell the faint hint of the wine on his breath. She knew that Jareth could surely feel her trembling, but she no longer cared. Fascinated, Jareth caressed her cheek again, savoring the feel of her soft skin under his fingers. Even now, her eyes pleaded with his own, begging him for mercy. Only he knew the truth – the dream had revealed the passion that could burn behind those orbs. He had only to take her, possess her and she would yield. Desire filled him so strongly that it was like a physical ache. His whole body hungered for her touch, her taste. Gods, how he wanted to see her burn for him, like he burned for her. Bet her eyes – her damned pure, innocent eyes held him back once again. _Damn it all, have I become such a weakling that a woman's sensibilities hold me back? Isn't this why I brought her here in the first bloody place. _He leaned down to kiss her and almost did… almost.

Cursing himself for a fool he breathed into her ear. "I've given you everything that you've wanted, everything that you've asked for." Jareth gently laid a hand on her waist, drawing her closer against him. The feeling of her soft body pressing against his own was slowly driving him mad. Struggling to keep control of his mounting desire, he spoke, but his voice was strained with the effort, "I've been very patient with you."

Elyssa's temper flared, her voice quivering, "Patient? Yes, you've been so patient, that you waited an entire three days before promoting me to my new position as the Royal Bed-Warmer." The bitterness in her voice startled even herself. Jareth stared at her in bewilderment, his grip around her waist tightening. 

"Elyssa, I don't understand you." His lips grazed her own before moving closer to her ear. "Your body betrays you, my love. You want this as badly as I do, I can feel it - so why do you insist on resisting me." 

Elyssa bit her lips fiercely, trying to concentrate but Jareth was making things difficult. His muscular body was pressed against her own, and her arms were starting to feel quite awkward hanging from her sides. She longed to put her arms around his neck and just give in to whatever he wished, but the iron of her will kept her standing rigid. "Time," she whispered. "I just need some time…" She gasped softly when Jareth kissed the sensitive skin of her neck, leaving a trail of feathery light kisses towards her shoulder. Making love to him would be like an oblivion of pleasure, and she longed to sink into it's depth. His skilled lips teased her flesh, luring her into submission, but something held her back. Silently making her decision, she held her ground.

Just when he thought she was finally giving in, Jareth could feel Elyssa stiffen in his arms. He resisted the sudden urge to give her a good shaking. _Bend her too far and she will break... damn it woman, sometimes you are more trouble than you could ever realize... _To his disgust, Jareth realized that she had just turned herself off to him once again. If he took her now, it would just be her body... "How much time, Elyssa?" his spoke, his voice thick and unsteady.

Elyssa lifted her head in shocked disbelief, expecting his sudden change of heart to be some kind of trick. "I don't know, a few weeks, a month or two maybe. Just some time to get to know one another..." she faltered.

Jareth caressed her cheek once again, a strange smile playing at his lips. "Seven days. I give you until the night of the ball." 

She swallowed, a lump forming in her throat. "That's not a whole lot of time, but I suppose it sounds pretty reasonable." Her breathing was still coming in short gasps, Jareth's close proximity making it hard to concentrate.

"And you will come to me willing, then?" His intense gaze was becoming hard to bear. Considering the implications of her words, Elyssa nodded her head in agreement. "In seven days then, I will come to you...willingly." She lowered her eyes, embarrassment suddenly making it impossible to meet his own. Jareth gripped her chin, lifting her face to meet his own. "Elyssa D'Artagnan, you are indeed proving to be more than I bargained for. Never before have I yielded my will to anyone be it man or beast. I yield to you now, my lady, against my better judgment." He released his grip on her waist, and kissed her forehead before moving past her and opening his chamber door. Outside, a goblin groom stood at attention. "Show the lady back to her quarters, Hicks." The groom snapped to attention, barely missing poking out his eye as he saluted. 

Elyssa moved quickly past Jareth towards the hallway, escaping while she still could, terrified that her would change his mind. She gasped when Jareth grabbed her wrist as she passed. "One more thing, my dear, and then I'll release you." He slipped a cold crystal sphere into her trembling palm. "I forgot to give you this."  


"What is it," she pondered. Her heart was beating rapidly again at his unexpected touch. 

"It's a crystal," he stated the obvious. "But if you think of a song, it will play it - remember it from this morning? I believe it will make your morning exercises go a bit more smoothly."

She nodded, unable to speak. Jareth leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on her wrist before releasing her. "Sleep well, my dear."

Numbly, she followed the goblin down the hallway, back to her room. Kicking of her shoes, Elyssa didn't bother taking of her gown before crawling into bed and falling immediately into an exhausted sleep.


	16. Party Planning 101

A/N: Sadness…. I didn't get hardly any reviews on the last chapter. Sorry if you guys didn't like where I'm going with it. But, if you stay the course, the story will be finished VERY soon, I promise.

****************************

The next morning, Elyssa arose early, heading immediately to the ball room for some much needed exercise. Although no one interrupted, she found it almost impossible to concentrate on her dancing. All she could think about was the feeling of Jareth's around her body, and the taste of his lips on her own. Just thinking about him standing in his room, comfortable and at ease in his own element, with his shirt undone sent an unexpected thrill of excitement down her spine, warming her belly. _Damn it all, this isn't the way I'm supposed to feel, _she cursed in silent frustration. Her body whirled, arms cutting the air as she danced fiercely. The sound of Hayden's Symphony 100, emanating from Jareth's crystal, crashed and blared through the air, its fervent cacophony matching Elyssa's mood. _This is the man who commandeered my life, placed my only friends in jeopardy, and is presently forcing me to be the royal party-planner. And what's my answer to all of this? I turn into a horny school girl again, drooling over some pompous ass' chest, for goodness sake._

Elyssa paused before one of the great mirrors lining the walls of the ballroom. Her wild hair wsa coming loose from its chignon; her face was beet red, partly from the exertion but mostly because of her wild imagination. _Seven days,_ she thought, j_ust seven measly days._ Swallowing hard, she forced away the sudden onslaught of confused emotions – fear, despair, and confusion coupled with excitement and wonder of all wonders, lustful curiosity. Just the thought of Jareth claiming her body, sent her mind into chaos. She couldn't think, couldn't dance… couldn't function.

But, Elyssa wasn't a total amateur when it came to the great mysteries of the bedroom. It was impossible to go through high school without knowing at least a little bit about the subject. Years ago, a few days after her sixteenth birthday, she decided to satiate her curiosity by purchasing a book on the subject. She knew what lovemaking was all about – she just didn't have any experience. Not that she hadn't tried, either. After reading her book, her curiosity wasn't completely satisfied, so Elyssa decided to experiment with her then boyfriend. She allowed him to go as far as kissing, but when he tried to touch her and take it further, she panicked and tried to stop him. Unfortunately the boy ignored her and tried to force her. Luckily help was never too far away, and a cry for Michael brought him running. The only bad thing was that her overprotective bodyguard informed her father of this rather compromising situation. Yet, she never forgot her father's only words on the subject, "My love, what you have is a precious gift that can only be truly given once. Many men will want this gift, may even fight over it – but only you can give it away. Choose wisely…"

"Choose wisely," she whispered, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh Michael, where are you when I need you?" All though her life, Michael was her guardian, protecting her from anyone who tried to harm her. Once again, she wondered about his fate – did he blame himself for her capture? Although she didn't love him, Elyssa cared deeply for Michael. After he father died leaving her an orphan, it seemed that he was her only family left. She knew her father wouldn't have wanted to be so alone, so she tried her hand at dating. Perhaps, in some ways, her problems with men was her own fault. Elyssa was constantly surrounded by powerful men – leaders in her father's company vying for power, rich investors at the ballet. Yet each man had one thing in common, their desire to bed the volatile beauty. No one seemed even remotely worthy of such a gift…

As Elyssa stared at her reflection in the mirror, she started to realize just how much she hated her old life. Looking back, it was nothing but a spiraling pattern of depression, moving from man to man, searching form something intangible. If only she could trust Jareth to… _Trust him to what, _an angry voice inside of herself spoke. _He will use you, then throw you away just as every other man would have._

"But why did he bring me here, literally trapping me here if he just wanted to do that," she whispered inaudibly. "He could have taken me the night he first came to me – the night of the Charity Ball…" _Are you so sure, _the voice of doubt countered, _are you so sure that he still won't send you away when he's done…_

Elyssa shook her head, trying to silence the voice. It was useless to try and dance any more today. Grabbing the music crystal, she headed towards the door. Resting her hand on it's wooden surface, she paused and whispered, "I could really use a friend right now…" Stiffiling a sigh, Elyssa headed down the hall.

**********************************************************************

Tapping her booted foot in irritation, Elyssa read Jareth's note once again for probably the twentieth time.

Please meet with my servant, Hyrle Lyrnce, in the ballroom at 10 o'clock this morning in order to begin arrangements for the ball. Your obedience and promptness in this matter is highly appreciated.

-J-

Elyssa stood once again in the empty ballroom – she was on time, but this "Hyrle" was most definitely not. Glancing at the thirteen houred clock in the corner, she saw that it was already 10:30. "I'm leaving," she muttered. At that moment, the door burst open, startling her almost out of her skin. In stepped a strikingly handsome man, slender as a reed. His face was delicately shaped with almond shaped blue eyes. Pale blond hair fell to his shoulders. Elyssa was shocked to notice that his ears came to sharp points. _Well I'll be damned, it's an elf…_

The man crossed his thin arms across his chest and spoke in an eerily musical voice, "And just where the hell have you been, Miss? My time is extremely valuable you know." His eyes glared at her, demanding that she answer for herself.

The elf's rudeness took her by surprise. Elyssa raised Jareth's note and spoke with a controlled (well, at least somewhat controlled) fury, "His Majesty's written instructions were to meet a man, which I can only assume is you, here in this room at 10:00. I've been kept waiting here for half an hour now. I'm already not in the best of moods, so please, do me the favor of either telling me who you are, or fucking off."

The elf grabbed the note form out of her hand, quickly reading it. He curled his lip in disgust, "This not said to meet me, and yes I am Hyrle," his voice condescending. "This note instructed you to meet me in the ballroom." Hyrle's arrogant tone was like grinding glass into Elyssa's shattered nerves. She spread her arms, indicating that in the ballroom they now stood. "This isn't the ballroom, human – this is just the Auxiliary dancing room for overflow. Do you really think a castle this size would have such a pitifully inadequate room such as this?"

Elyssa crossed her arms, her voice deadly quiet. "I believe this is the part where you learn some damn manners, or I tear your fucking ears off and shove them up your ass."

The elf looked at her as if she had somehow transformed into a rabid dog that might strike at any moment. The complete look of horror on his face might have made Elyssa giggle if she were in a slightly better mood. "My…" Hyrle stumbled over his words, "my humblest apologies my lady, if I have spoken out of turn." He bowed nervously, then gestured towards the door. "Shall we head to the main ballroom then? My assistant is there waiting on our arrival." 

Elyssa smiled her brightest smile, but her eyes still where cold as ice. "After you."

**************************************

Deep in the heart of the castle, Jareth roared with laughter, wipping away tears that began to form at his eyes. The crystal, which he had been gazing intently into, stood propped on a desk littered with scattered papers and scrolls. His laughter finally tapered to small snickering as he tried to regain his regal composure. Just thinking about the horrified look on the elf's face when Elyssa threatened him threatened to send him back into spasms. By the look of things, she was just about angry enough to do it, too. "Ah," he congratulated himself happily, "my true moments of inspirations, what blessedly good entertainment they make. Pairing up these two was pure genius on my part."

The stacks of papers littering Jareth's desk demanded attention – matters of state and country, some important some not, lay together in complete disarray, utterly neglected. But, all of that could wait – even if just for a moment longer. Compelled, Jareth gazed into the crystal, an amused grin spread wolfishly across his face.

Damned, if it didn't feel good to laugh again… 

**************************************

As they walked down the hallway, the slender elf spoke in a much more appealing tone of voice. "As I said earlier, my name, dear lady, is Hyrle Lyrnce. I am the official social planner for the entire realm of the Underground." He paused long enough for Elyssa to be sufficiently impressed. When she made no reaction, he spoke hurriedly on. "You will have to excuse my frustration earlier. You see, it would normally take months and months of proper planning to create the type of ball that His Majesty intends to hold next week. Plus, it's been so long – years and years – since the Goblin King has attended such events, let alone hosted them."

They had walked a mere twenty feet from the auxiliary ballroom before they came to a massive staircase leading upwards. Elyssa stared in wonderment. "The castle is so confusing. I've been here days, but I had no idea this was here."

Hyrle nodded in agreement. "Tis the nature of the lands of the Labyrinth, my lady. I wouldn't let it bother me too much." He patted her shoulder thoughtfully and gestured that the move up the stairway. "The castle is quite a fantastic structure, but His Majesty is a very powerful man. The magic that he controls and the might of his kingdom are a force to be reckoned with, I assure you."

As the two ascended the stairs, Elyssa noticed a thick layer of dust covering the railing. She wondered at the elf's words …_it's been so long…_ "So, just how big is the Underground anyway? You mention other kingdoms…?

Hyrle shrugged his shoulders. "Not as big as your Earth, my dear, but quite large all the same. Perhaps after reviewing the guest lists, you might be able to formulate some idea."

Elyssa stopped in her tracks, "Wait a minute, how did you know where I come from?"

Hyrle gave her a bland look. "My assistant told me. He also said to watch for your temper. I can see why now." Before Elyssa could ask anything else, he cut her off. "Come, we're wasting time. All will be explained in a few moments I believe." Fighting back the urge to box his ears, Elyssa followed.

**************************************

The steep stairway spread out onto a wide landing that circled the circumference of an enormous, yet empty room. The landing formed a tiered effect, with several ornate staircases leading down to another level below. An ornate railing formed from delicate metal work circled the balcony. As Elyssa moved towards the railing, she held her breath, shocked by the breathtaking grandeur of the Goblin King's Grand Ballroom. Crystal chandelier hung from a ceiling that soared into the air. The dimly lit room was illuminated by faint colored light filtered through delicate stained glass windows. Ancient candelabra and sconces were decorated by long melted wax forming stalactites. Strangely enough, all of the beauty and magnificence of the room seemed out of place. The air was still and stagnant. Thick layers of dust and grim covered every free surface. As they walked on the marble floors, footprints were left in the dust marking their passage.

Surveying the mess, Hyrle sighed. "It's going to take an army of goblins to get this wretched place in any semblance of order." He headed towards the nearest staircase leading down to the ballroom floor. Reluctantly, Elyssa followed.

"Why has it been so long since Jareth last used this place? It's absolutely beautiful," she kept looking around in amazed wonderment.

Hyrle merely shrugged, "People say His Majesty just decided one day that he was through. Personally, I believe the King simply became bored. When you've lived as long as we do, my lady, even such simple pleasure become a burden."

Elyssa eyed him curiously. "Just how long have you and Jareth lived?" 

"I? I have lived for two hundred fifty-seven years, and counting. The elven life span is quite long really, but not completely endless."

"And Jareth?" she prompted.

"His Lordship? I have no earthly idea. Jareth has been Goblin King much longer than I have been alive. Perhaps you should ask him yourself?" Stepping onto the floor, Hyrle glanced around. Shouting to his assistant, he moved ahead of Elyssa, "Oh do leave those nasty goblins alone. Hurry up now, and bring me the guest list. We have no more time for any additional foolishness today."

"Oh Hyrlie, you so bossy – I love it! You're so cute, I could just eat you alive." The voice of Hyrle's assistant was extremely familiar. Dazed, Elyssa looked up to see Marcus surrounded by goblins. Each of them fought for a turn to hug his long and gangly leg. 

"Marcus…" she whispered.

"Hey guys," Marcus kneeled down to the congregation of goblins, "let's go give 'Lyssa a big group hug. She looks like she needs it." The goblin roared their approval at this suggestion, and moved to mob the suddenly pale Elyssa.   


"No… no really…" was all she was able to get out before being swarmed by a fifty giddy goblins.

Hyrle glared at Elyssa, his eyes letting her know that he blamed her for this new interruption. "If you are quite finished," he began, his voice frigid.

Marcus began to pull the squirming goblins off of her then quickly wrapped her up in a large bear hug. "Marcus," she squeaked, his fierce hug robbing her of breath. "Where have you been?"

Marcus plopped an enormous kiss on her bewildered head. "Awww, don't mind Hyrlie, he just plays a big meanie. Get him in bed, though, and he purrs like a pussy cat."

Elyssa shook her head, suddenly laughing for the first time in days. "Oh Marcus, TMI, man… TMI."

The elf's cheeks burned red in barely controlled fury. His voice dropped the temperature of the ballroom several degrees. "If you two are quite through, there are some things we need to discuss before we review the guest lists." He whirled about on his heel, stalking towards a table in the center of the ballroom were several papers were scattered about.

"Marcus, were the hell have you been?" Elyssa repeated her question. "I thought Jareth sent you back home." 

"Well the night Jareth you and I had a fight, he came to me later and asked if I wanted to go home. Of course, I said no, so he decided to let me work for Hyrlie. Oh, isn't he a dream?" His expressive hands gestured towards the seething elf. "I mean, I finally met someone as sexy as I am…go figure." 

"Marcus, about that night, I…"

"Oh honey, forgiven, forgotten. You were stressed and I was in a tizzy. I still love you sweet thing." He patted her bottom for good measure.

"Today, people…" Hyrle cleared his throat and glanced at the clock. It was already going on eleven o'clock.

Elyssa and Marcus headed towards the table. Glancing at Hyrle she sighed. "Let's just get this over with, okay?"

Hyrle sniffed. "My thoughts exactly." He handed Elyssa a small clipboard of paper with a numbered list. "These are the tasks I need you to directly organize yourself."

Elyssa scanned the list. 1) Clean floors 2) Shine Silver 3) Dust Banisters. The list went on and on, but nothing seemed to major. "No problem, I'll get with Basion, the Mistress of Chambermaids. Nothing she can't handle." 

Hyrle nodded his approval. "Good. With that settled, we can get down to the task at hand. Today we will go over the guest list and invitiations. Over the next few days, I will set up meetings with the caterers, musicians, winery, butlers, etc." He took a deep breath, touching both Marcus and Elyssa on the shoulder. "My dears, we have months of planning to do in only a few days. However, His Majesty demands opulence, and I'll be damned if we don't give it to him. Now let's throw a party."


	17. Love Advice from a Gay Guy

Going over the endless guest list turned out to be a painstaking ordeal of unimaginable proportions. The three unfortunates labored for hours sorting names, planning invitations, hammering out plans. Hyrle informed them that His Majesty would expect a Masquerade Ball - they were his personal favorite. Elyssa immediately acquiesced, not really caring what the heck they planned - just as long as it got done before night fell. She barely noticed when a small goblin maiden brought them a platter of food a few hours later. She was simply too caught up in the black hole of party planning.

When the already dim lights in the Grand Ballroom began to fade as the skies darkened, candles were brought in. The three merely scribbled on. After the last invitation was penned, Hyrle gathered them up and wrapped each one in a small leather thong. "I will personally take these to the aviary, my dear," he addressed Elyssa before wiping his eyes away wearily. "Pigeons always make the fastest messengers these days." Hyrle offered her a kindly smile. "Get some rest this evening, and we will meet together bright and early." He bowed at his waist while his eyes strayed towards Marcus. "Perhaps you wish to stay for supper and keep the lady company?"

Marcus batted his eyes, "Don't worry Hyrlie, I know how to find your room later." The elf snorted in disgust, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, before scurrying out of the room. "He's so cute when he's angry," Marcus sighed happily.

Elyssa's belly growled. "You and your choice in men," she shook her head, laughing softly. "Let's head towards the kitchens and see if they have anything edible. I'm starving."

"Great idea - besides, I want to see how my little Goblins are doing."

As they walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, Marcus chattered on and on about Hyrle, the benefits of the Atkins diet, and how he wasn't sure how he would be able to live without the new Justin Timberlake CD. Elyssa just nodded her head at the appropriate times and tried to sound interested, but her mind was somewhere completely else. She wondered if there would be a note on her dresser summoning her to dinner, or perhaps for an interview with His Lordship. Would he be angry if she didn't receive it and went off somewhere with Marcus? Worse yet, what if there was no note at all, and Jareth simply didn't wish to see her today. _Wait a minute, what do I care if Jareth wants to see me or not? I'm being ridiculous... _

Gods, she had to speak to someone. The last thing she wanted to do was open her soul and ask for advice from Marcus, but unfortunately it didn't look like she was going to have much of a choice.

Soon enough, the delicious smells from the kitchen snapped her back to attention. Elyssa's mouth began to water when the goblin cooks gave them dishes full of aromatic breads and meats along with fruits and cheeses. Marcus snagged a bottle of wine before they moved towards a secluded table in a shadowed corner of the cavernous kitchen. Without saying a word, the two friends set to, each eating their fill in silence. After awhile, Elyssa noticed that Marcus was favoring her with an odd, contemplating look. "I know you haven't heard a single word I said tonight, which is fine with me, I love to hear myself speak. But you look like you've got something on your mind, so I'll just say this - spit it out, honey. What's on your melon?"

"I have to sleep with him in seven days," she blurted out, her cheeks immediately turning a bright shade of pink.

"Well hallelujah, the Ice Queen is finally going to get some." Marcus threw his hands up in the air and began to clap. 

"Marcus.." her voiced hissed dangerously. Elyssa eyed the goblins in the kitchen, concerned that someone would overhear. "Marcus, this isn't funny." She suddenly felt very close to tears - she should have known that he wouldn't understand.

"Oh honey," Marcus reached out and touched Elyssa hand. "You take yourself too seriously, sometimes. I'd give my left nut to be able to land a sexy beast like your Goblin Guy."

Elyssa recoiled from Marcus' touch and prepared to get up. "I'm being serious Marcus. I just wanted someone to talk to, and I guess I was wrong to try and get anything from you other than ridicule. Goodnight."

When Marcus spoke again, his voice had completely changed. "Lyssa sit down. Please." He looked at her earnestly. "I'm sorry that I was kidding around - it's just my way, you know that. I can see that this is really bothering you, so if you want to talk about it, let's talk."

Elyssa sank back into her chair, her eyes glued to the table. "I don't know what to do, Marcus. I haven't felt this way about someone in a long, long time. I don't know if I've ever really felt this way about someone in my entire life. I just..."

"Do you love him?"

Elyssa looked alarmed. "Of course not. It's just that - damn it, I don't know how to explain it."

"Well, have you talked to him?"

"You have to be joking. This man lives on ridicule. All he know is cruelty, and you think I'd open up to him?" Elyssa rubbed her forehead, trying to ease the headache that was slowly creeping up on her.

"If you think you might be feeling something for him, and especially if you have to sleep with him, I'd say that now would be a great time to try."

Elyssa turned irritably in her chair, "I never said I felt anything for him."

"So what did you say then?" Marcus leaned across the table, easing his weight on his elbows. "Perhaps you will be so kind as to clarify what you just meant."

Elyssa remained stubbornly silent. "Lyssa, I want you to think about this for a moment. This guy is powerful - unbelievably powerful - and I'm not just talking about New York standards either. From what I can tell, he can have what he wants when he wants it. And my dear, I believe he wants you."

Elyssa plopped her head down on the table, cradling her head in her arms. "I just want to go home," she whispered.

Marcus shook his head, exasperated. "Look, whatever Jareth is - god, king, or wizard - he's bored, can't you tell? From what Hyrle has said, Jareth has lived for hundred, maybe even thousands of years, and the man is bored out of his skull."

Elyssa lifted her head and peeked up at him. "So what has any of this to do with me having to sleep with him?"

"You really haven't figured it out yet? Jareth chose you. He...chose...you. There's something in you that must fascinate him, or else I don't think you'd be here right now. If he just wanted to dally with you, he would have taken you whenever or wherever he chose."

Elyssa nodded her head numbly. "I kind of wondered about that myself..."

"When is it you have to sleep with him?"

"He gave me until the night of the ball..."

Marcus gestured with his hand. "See what I mean? I'm not saying he loves you..."

"...Jareth only loves himself," she interrupted.

"...What I am saying is that this goes beyond an infatuation. Think about it... he carefully made his plans, bringing you here..."

"...trapping me here..."

"...bringing you here. And he's given you time to adjust, given you time to get used to the idea..."

"...of warming his bed..."

"...of becoming his Lover." Marcus sighed. "You know, you've gotten this whole 'Victim' thing going in your head, and it's getting really tiring." Elyssa glared at him angrily. "Get off your pedestal of virginity, honey. Instead of being hateful to him all of the time, try talking to him. Regardless of how much you fight it, you're going to have to come to his bed eventually. Why don't you try getting to know him instead of already deciding how much you hate him."

Elyssa clamped her mouth shut so tightly that her lips began to form an angry red line across her face. Her mossy green eyes were like daggers, trying to impale him upon her gaze. With a good-natured grin, Marcus stood up and grabbed the rest of the bottle of wine. "I believe I'll take my leave now, and see if I can make things up with Hyrlie. Sleep well, and goodnight, my darling dear." When he moved to leave, Elyssa released an angry breath, her tense body relaxing only slightly. She cringed when he spoke one last time. "Oh, and 'Lyssa... next time someone asks if you love him - try not to blush so furiously. It's a dead give away." Giggling, Marcus pranced down the hallway, thoroughly pleased with himself. 

Elyssa retreated to her chambers, throwing herself immediately into bed. Sleep eluded her for hours, and when it finally did come it was full of darkness and nightmares. It wasn't until a dark hooded figure placed their tender hand on her flushed brow that her breathing finally slowed as her sleep deepened. Ensured of her peaceful slumber, her silent guardian retreated back into the shadows to find sleep of his own.

A/N: I know this chapter was short, but I still hope you guys liked it. Thank you all again for your lovely reviews - I always get excited whenever I get one, be it good or bad!


	18. The Garden

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. We're just about through with this little adventure of ours. Thanks for to all of you who've read and responded so faithfully. 

***********************

Elyssa tossed the rag into a bucket full of soapy water before leaning back to stretch. Her back snapped an popped in protest, unused to the manual labor of scrubbing steps. However, one does what one has to do in order to get the job done, even if it means destroying one's manicure. 

The past four days had flown by, catching Elyssa up in a whirlwind of meetings, planning, and now at the last minute - cleaning. They usually capable Bashion cheerfully undertook the monumental task of preparing the Grand Ballroom, but even the Mistress of Chambermaids and her army of sweepers, dusters and moppers were struggling to finish the job in time. So, in order to help things along, Elyssa took it upon herself to begin scrubbing. The ball was now a mere two days away. Every time she even considered that face, a tight fluttery feeling of panic fluttered in her stomach. There was still so much that had to be done, not to mention Jareth's other "demand" for that night... But Elyssa couldn't even consider that idea - there was simply too much stress to handle it all.

Elyssa was startled out of her reverie when a smallish goblin lass carrying a huge wicker basket clomped towards her, carefully avoiding the larger puddles of soapy water. As the girl approached, Elyssa instinctively guarded her bucket of water, having witnessed one to many incidents already this morning. Nodding politely, the girl set her basket down. "Begging yer pardon milady," she attempted to curtsey while she spoke, and Elyssa barely managed to catch the bucket before it tipped over, "but my Mistress requested I bring ye lunch and see ye safely to the gardens."

Stiffling a sigh, Elyssa shook her head in a negative. "Tell Bashion I have not time for breaks today. If we don't finish the scrubbing today, the decorators won't be able to get in tomorrow."

The damned brat was persistent. "But milady, my Mistress will be very wroth if I come back with this here still full," she gestured towards the basket. 

Fighting back the urge to toss a soapy rag at someone, she merely smiled sweetly and murmured, "Then eat the bloody food yourself and say I ate it. Now if you don't mind." she turned her back on the girl.

The girl remained stubborn. Crossing her little arms over her chest, she said, "My orders were to bring ye this basket, and show ye to the gardens for rest, and I intend to do so. Scrubbing floors is goblin work, not fit for a lady such as yerself. It's just not proper. What would his Lordship think if he saw ye down and scrubbin like that?" The girl was becoming visibly upset at Elyssa's reluctance. Her resolve was wavering.

_Frankly, I don't give a damn **what** His Majesty has to say about anything right now,_ she thought irritably. _I haven't seen hide nor hair of His Royalness since he gave me this horrible assignment..._ Giving up, Elyssa stood up and stretched her aching back. "Alright, alright. Calm down, I'll come with you. Where was it we were going again?"

The girl picked up the basket and headed down the corridor, looking back over her shoulder to ensure that her charge followed. "The royal gardens, milady. His Majesty was once an avid horticulturalist." She spoke amicably, obviously pleased to have known and proncounced such an impressive word.

"How nice," Elyssa answered politely, not really caring in the least what Jareth was or wasn't at that particular moment. There was something about this whole incident that seemed to have put her in a foul, irritable mood. In fact, she had stayed in an irritable mood since she last spoke with Marcus about Jareth. How could he even suggest, even jokingly, that she was falling in love with that monster? She hated him. Hated him with every fiber of her being. A mocking voice floated through her mind, sounding eerily like Marcus. _So if you hate him so badly, why has his absence made you so angry? _

She didn't get the chance to come up with an answer for that, because at that moment, the goblin lass guided her through a stone archway. When Elyssa stepped into the sudden sunlight, her grumpiness began to melt away just as quickly as it came on. Standing in the garden, she was bathed in sunlight and color. Everywhere she looked, flowers were in the height of their glory, branches and petals arrayed in full bloom of every shade and color imaginable. Her senses were inundated with a barrage of colors and scents. In the distance birds chirped, singing a duet with the tinkling of running water. "Wow," she murmured, studying a stately rosebush with petals that began a dark orange at the center turning into a blood red at the tip. 

The girl handed Elyssa the basket and curtsied slightly better this time. "Yer lunch, milady." Dipping down politely again, the girl scampered back into the castle. Elyssa shook her head, watching the girl retreat. Nabbing the basket, she sighed happily and moved further into the gardens. A pathway made of smooth, even stones wound it's way through the flowerbeds. She stopped to stare in amazement at a large bush with purple tufts of flowers, covered with butterflies with colors unlike anything she had seen before. Her breath caught in her throat as a delicate violet butterfly the size of her hand flew slowly past her face to land on one of the branches. Moving on, a bed of flowers caught her eye off in the distance. The flowers themselves were large and trumpet shaped, it's vibrant ivory petals forming a star. Inside whirls of reds and oranges swirled around the center. Their scent was sweet and aromatic, but not overpowering. Beside the patch, and empty square of soft green grass beckoned invitingly.

"Looks like a good place for a picnic," she spoke to no one in particular. Scrounging around in the basket, someone had thoughtfully packed a large cloth. After spreading it out on the grass, Elyssa sat down with her legs crossed Indian-style. Rummaging again in the basket, she pulled out a huge loaf of bread still warm from the oven, two wheels of cheese, an assortment of the Labyrinth's fruits, and finally a decanter of wine and two glasses. "Those dingbats packed enough for two," she murmured. _Oh well,_ she thought to herself, _I'm hungry enough to eat for two anyways._ Sighing, she leaned back - for the first time in days, she felt completely and utterly relaxed and at peace.

Elyssa almost jumped out of her skin when she suddenly felt Jareth's chin resting on her shoulder. "Yes, well my subjects do sometimes manage to get things right on occasion." Jareth's silky voice threatened to throw Elyssa into an apoplectic fit.

"Do you find it absolutely necessary to scare me every single time we have a little chat," she spoke acidly, her good humor shattered. His body leaned a little too close to her own for comfort. Elyssa scooted away and turned back to face the lounging monarch. Jareth was already helping himself to a bunch of grapes, languidly popping them into his mouth while his eyes danced with mischief. Elyssa's brow furrowed in irritation. "You know Jareth, you have the uncanny ability to piss me off without even trying."

His lips spread into a wide grin. "Well I must say, I've never had the distinct opportunity of hearing such disrespect words from a woman with a rag in her hair." He referred to the large red cloth she had at once point tied her locks back with while working earlier.

She resisted the urge to slap him. "Well, your Majesty, make all the jokes you want, but I'd like to see what you'd wear when scrubbing the floors." Her eyes flicked over his prostrate form, momentarily allowing herself an unself-conscious glimpse. Jareth wore one of his customary ruffled cotton shirts, but it was left untucked and half buttoned revealing several tantalizing inches of his muscular chest. Instead of his usual grey tights, Jareth wore a pair of loose-fitting black leather pants. Her heart caught in her chest for a moment as she gazed at him. Unexpectedly, the image of His Royal Prissiness down on his hands and knees, elbows deep in sucks and muck flashed through her mind. She suppressed the sudden urge to giggle. 

Sitting up, Jareth wordlessly began to slice bread and cheese from the basket. Elyssa watched hi movements, curious to know the reason for this sudden truce. He handed her a cheese sandwich, looking somewhat p leased when she accepted it without a single word of protest. _Ah, it's the little thangs that makes one happy,_ he marveled.

The ate in companionable silence, for the moment at peace. Before too long, Elyssa became aware of Jareth's gaze watching her in silent contemplation. She avoided his eyes for a few moments before finally giving in. Tossing away the bread crusts, she spoke brusquely. "Is there something growing out of my ears, milord?"

Jareth gingerly wiped the crumbs off of his gloved hands. "You know, I wish you would just call me Jareth, but if you insist of titles and epitaphs, Your Majesty has always been my personal favorite."

Elyssa dipped her head in mock obsequiousness, a smile playing at her lips. "Was this what Your Majesty crashed my lunch to tell me?" she said. It was blatantly obvious that there definitely was **something** Jareth wanted. _Yeah, but who can know the mind of a madman,_ she thought glibly. 

Jareth pressed his lips together in thought. "There are several things I wish to discuss with you, Elyssa. We've needed to talk for several days now, but unfortunately matters of state have kept me busy." He reached for the decanter of wine and poured both of them a glass, handing one to Elyssa. "Let me begin by saying your doing a splendid job preparing everything for the ball." He sipped his wine gingerly.

Shocked momentarily by the unexpected praise, she took a sip of wine herself. Unfortunately, her innate bullshit-o-meter kicked in at the last minute. "Gee Jareth, I'm touched... what's the catch?"

"Catch?" he questioned, looking honestly puzzled at her reaction.

"Usually when someone begins a conversation this way, it starts with a nice little word of praise or two, then the bitching begins. Let me tell you something though - You've dumped me with this job where I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing. You've left all the decisions up to me, then you have the nerve to disappear for days on end," she vented.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you know how to do anything but complain," his eyes flashed dangerously. 

"Yeah, well, I'm beginning to get a little annoyed with you myself," she retorted.

Faster than a striking snake, Jareth's hand flicked out and caught Elyssa's wrist, pulling her body against his own. With one arm painfully pinioned behind her back, she offered no protest when his mouth covered her own in a smothering kiss. When Jareth finally pulled away, she gasped for air and fell against his chest for support. Jareth gazed down at her, an odd combination of lust and irritation mixed in his mismatched eyes. "Frankly my dear, you speak too much sometimes. These past few days, I have been studying various trade agreements between my own and other kingdoms, all of which will need to be updated and reviewed following the ball." He lifted her chin with one gloved hand, running his fingers over her lips. Dazed by the intensity of his unexpected kiss, Elyssa gazed into his eyes in silence. Unable to resist the temptation of her lips, Jareth leaned down and kissed her again tenderly, taking his time - savoring the taste of her mouth. Forcing himself to pull away, he caressed her cheeks and gently pushed the hair out of her face. He spoke again, his voice husky and thick with desire. "Now that I have your attention, my love, I want to make it clear. If you continue to defy me, I will have to end our agreement. You tempt me too much as it is already, and any further acts of flagrant disobedience will end you directly into my bed."

Jareth released her arms and Elyssa pushed herself away slowly, her eyes never leaving his. "Fair enough," she spoke, trying unsuccessfully to keep her voice from wavering. Amazingly, he wine glass did not spill over during their embrace. Picking it up, she gulped the glass down. "Was there anything else you wanted?" She sure as hell knew what she wanted - the get the heck out of this garden and away from Jareth as soon as possible. His kiss had sent her senses into an uproar, and her defenses were down - she knew it. 

But Jareth wasn't going to let her get away so easily. Carefully watching her reaction, he spoke again. "Elyssa, I'm not finished. We still have much to discuss."

Biting her lip, she swallowed hard. "You know, I have to get back to cleaning pretty soon. There's still so much that has to be done," she attempted.

Jareth sighed. "You'll not be going back to the ballroom today, my dear. I will not have you scrubbing floors like a common gully dwarf. The Mistress of Chambermaids can handle the job herself, you'll see."

Elyssa turned her head away with an argument on her lips, almost firing her arsenal of hot words away... almost. Instead she simply nodded her head. "Fair enough, I suppose. Anything else?" Jareth watched her closely, trying not to crack a smile at her obvious internal struggle to obey. _Was it so always going to be so hard for her to take orders_, he wondered. 

Clearing his throat and steeling himself, Jareth prepared himself to bring up the subject he had wanted to speak on all along. "There was one last thing, Elyssa." She suppressed a sigh, but this was a conversation she simply couldn't escape. "I would like for you to tell me something," his voice was silky and soothing. Elyssa wanted to scream.

"Fire away, your Majesty." She spoke calmly even though her body was tenser than a preacher in a whore house. "What would you like to know?"

Jareth lounged backwards, toying with a goblet of wine. _He's taking his time with this, enjoying watching me squirm_, she though bitterly. After what felt like an eternity, her spoke. "Elyssa, I want you to tell me your dreams."

Her eyes widened in confusion. "Excuse me?" _What the hell is he talking about,_ she wondered.

He tried again. "Every night you struggle to sleep, and when you do it's always restless and full of nightmares." Her jaw almost dropped in shock. She struggled to keep her face calm and composed. Jareth could see this was quickly turning ugly. He reached out his hand and caressed Elyssa cheek, but she turned her face away. "Elyssa..." he began.

"You've come into my room and watched me sleep at night? How sick is that?" she spit angrily. Her eyes searched the monarch's face, looking for some sign of his amusement. _This must be some kind of sick joke of his_, she thought furiously. _How dare he find my pain funny..._

Grabbing Elyssa's wrist he pulled himself up from the ground bringing her with him. With his other hand, he tilted her face up to his own, holding her in place as Elyssa struggled to get away. "Answer the question, you little hellion." She kept fighting his embrace, but Jareth held her still. After a few moments, Elyssa could see that she was going nowhere fast. Giving up, she quit resisting but remained silent. "Are you done?" he grated, clearly annoyed with her temper tantrum. When she refused to answer, he said, "I'll take that as a yes." Elyssa was breathing heavily because of her efforts to escape. The smell of Jareth mingled with the fragrance of flowers, making her head spin. 

When Jareth spoke again, his voice softened regaining it's silkiness. "I'm going to overlook this little "spell" of yours on one condition. You will answer my questions and satisfy my curiosity or you will spend the rest of your two days locked up in the tower and then the rest of your natural life chained to my bed." When her head turned quickly up to glare at him, Jareth smiled and relented. "Alright, lovely, maybe the punishment will not be quite so severe - but I do believe some time in the tower might help your disposition, hmm?"

"I'm sorry," she said woodenly, her voice monotone. "I've forgotten the question."

Releasing her from his arms, Jareth moved a step away. Kneeling down her grabbed the decanter of wine and attempted to poor another goblet full, but the decanter was empty. "Blast..." he muttered. Meeting her gaze again, Jareth repeated his question. "What is it that you dream at night? I can't stand to see you suffer so needlessly time and time again."

"First tell me why you would like to know so very badly," she challenged. _Damn him,_ she cried bitterly. _Damn him for making me talk about this..._

Jareth watched her very carefully, aware of her discomfort. The walls that she had built around her heart where almost impregnable, but if he tread carefully... "Elyssa," his voice was nothing more than a gentle whisper. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I want to help you, but first, you have to let me." He reached down and touched her ice cold hand.

"Some hurts can't be helped by anyone, Jareth," she said, her voice thick with unshed tears. "Some hurts are just part of who we are as people. You can't help me with this. No one can."

He touched her shoulder, his gloved hand caressing her skin. "Then tell me - make me understand." 

At first, he didn't think she would do it. Watching her face, Jareth could almost see her weighing the possible consequences of defiance and the certainty of pain with telling. After a few moment debate, Elyssa turned away. Jareth was almost out of patience when she spoke. "I loved my father very, very much. Two years ago, we were supposed to meet after I danced at the ballet. Michael had the night off. It was freezing that night, so father went outside to fetch a cab. I was still dressing, so we agreed to meet out front. As I came around the sidewalk..." she stopped for the moment, unable to continue. When she felt Jareth stir behind her, she pushed onward. "...I saw a man come up behind my father. I knew what he intended to do, so I tried to yell." She couldn't stop the hot tears from flowing down her cheeks. "The bastard pulled out a knife and slit my father's throat for the few dollars he kept in his wallet."

Jareth wanted to wrap his arms around her tiny body and hug her to himself, but he held back. Instead he whispered into her ear, "Elyssa, I can take away the pain of your dreams. I can fill your sleeping mind with peace."

Elyssa merely shook her head. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me," she turned to face him, her green eyes dark with tears. "it's just that... just that this is my burden. It's my problem, and I will have to deal with it in my own way."

Jareth shook his head, marveling. "You will not let me help you even in this simple way?"

"No," she said simply. 

Feeling impotent and frustrated, Jareth touched her hand before moving away. "I believe Hyrle was looking for you earlier. Perhaps when you're feeling better you can locate him."

Elyssa shook her head, "I'm feeling fine now..." she said to thin air. Jareth had already disappeared. "Damnit," she muttered. "I hate it when he does that." 


	19. The Picture

The afternoon sunlight filtered through the hallways creating a mixture of sun speckled rays and dark shadowed corners. Elyssa stepped quietly through the corridor on her way to Hyrle's quarters, caught deep in her thoughts. It disturbed her to think of Jareth watching her sleep at night, aware of her night terrors. The tormenting dreams she suffered were always Elyssa's private burden, her own secret pain. She had struggled to keep them secret from even her closest friends - even Michael. The idea of Jareth knowing something so intimate and personal about her was terrifying. What confused her even more was Jareth's motives behind the whole conversation. Thinking back, Elyssa remembered the concern in his eyes - his offer to help. Could it be that Jareth actually cared? _Yeah right..._

Elyssa stepped into Hyrle's room, her thoughts in a muddle and immediately got an eyeful of Marcus wearing nothing but skin tight leggings passionately lip locked with Hyrle. Covering her eyes with her hand, Elyssa said, "Oh shit, I'm sorry." She started backing immediately towards the door.

Blushing from the tips of his pointy ears down to his neck, Hylre stepped away from his lover and straightened his half-open robes. "Do the mothers in your world not teach their children not to knock," he spat angrily. Turning away, he attempted to straighten his disheveled hair.

"Hey, I said I was sorry," Elyssa muttered testily. "I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

Hyrle's more flamboyant partner was as always never at a loss for words. "Too bad none of it's worth me not getting laid, eh sweeting?" Leaning back, Marcus took a moment to primp in front of a mirror mounted on the wall. Elyssa did have to admit that Marcus was looking rather splendid this afternoon, in spite of herself. The skin tight leggings accentuated the long, lean muscles in his dancer's legs, not to mention his broad shoulders and tight abs. _Too bad he's sooo gay,_ she sighed.

Shooting Marcus an evil look for good measure, Elyssa tried to soothe the distraught elf. "Jareth said you needed to see me, and I thought it might be important. I'll just come back at a better time." She backed towards the door.

Marcus crossed his arms over his chest, "Might as well stay now, 'Lyssa, the mood's shot all to hell."

Luckily, Hyrle had by now regained his composure. "Excuse me for my discourtesy, my dear. Please, do come inside. His Majesty was most correct in his assessment, I need your immediate assistance with something of the utmost importance."

"Yeah, while you were out gallivanting around, poor Hyrlie and I were forced to make all the decisions on our own," Marcus butted in. "Naturally, I voted for afternoon sex."

Hyle rushed forward and grabbed Elyssa's arm, leading her back into the hallway. "Well that's enough of that, wouldn't you say?"

She smiled good naturedly. "Marcus can be quite a handful."

"I heard that," he called from behind.

Rolling her eyes, she said. "You still haven't told me what you needed me to do. Where are we going?"

"To the Master's bedroom, of course," Hyrle replied.

Elyssa stopped dead in her tracks.

"We have to pick out and prepare his Majesty's costume for the masquerade in order for the seamstress to make any necessary changes. Naturally, we need to access His Majesty's closet," he explained carefully.

"Oh," she said, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Just curious." Elyssa carefully ignored the amused look in Marcus' eyes, narrowly avoiding the sudden urge to throttle him.

*******************

When Elyssa first stood in the Goblin King's bedroom, she was awed and almost overwhelmed by the intensity of Jareth's presence. Now, standing in the pale sunlight, the room held but a shadow of it's former power. Without the Goblin King himself, the room was just a room. Her eyes floated past the familiar furniture and bookcases. Inhaling Jareth's masculine scent, she moved slowly into the room flanked by Hyrle and Marcus. 

For a moment, Elyssa's gaze lingered on the enormous four poster bed situated in the corner of the room, piled high with furs and pillows. The bed was still unmade, with the heavy comforter left thrown back allowing a glimpse of black satin sheets underneath_. So very fitting for a man like Jareth_, she thought, wondering what if would feel like to lay on a bed of satin.

"Elyssa!" Hyrle's voice shattered her thoughts. She was suddenly aware that the elf had been trying to get her attention for some time now. Hyrle was unable to keep the irritation out of his voice. "My dear, **if **you please, His Majesty's closet is **this** way." He moved towards a chamber against the far wall.

As Elyssa moved towards the seething elf, Marcus walked up behind. "Whatcha lookin at over there that was so interesting, Hmm?"

"Just shut up," she muttered.

"Hmmm..." Marcus inquired again, his face the picture of pure innocence. "I didn't quite catch that sweeting. What on earth could have been so fascinating for you about Jareth's bed?"

"If you don't shut up, I will hurt you," she grated through clenched teeth.

He sighed melodramatically. "Damn woman! Why do you have to be such a foul tempered wretch all the bloody time?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I was only asking a simple question. No need to be so testy." Marcus' face was a picture of wounded innocence.

"Oh do hush yourself now, you beginning to upset even me with your antics," Hyrle chided. After tsking Marcus a few more times, he ushered Elyssa into the largest closet she had ever seen in her entire life - and trust me, she had seen more than a few. Everything was meticulously organized by color, style, season, and cut. There was an entire half wall dedicated to shoes and boots. Shelves were built into the walls housing shirts and pants. Jackets, coats, and cloaks hung from racks stretched across the walls. Marcus, practically drooling, looked around enviously. "Some men just have all the luck," he pouted in front of the massive dressing mirror.

"Ah, here we are" Hyrle said knowledgably. He moved confidently towards the back of the room towards a group of extravagant coats and jackets. "These will do just fine, I'm sure," he breathed happily. "Pleae my dear, come help me decide on the proper coloration."

After several minutes of debate, the trio finally agreed up on a dark metallic blue coat, dove gray silk shirt, and black tights. Even Elyssa had to admit that Jareth would look rather... stunning to say the least. On a top shelf stored in several boxes where dozens and dozens of masks. After a quick tossup, Elyssa selected a red devil's mask. "Complete with horns," she smirked.

Packaging up the clothes, Hyrle handed the bundle over to Elyssa. "Go ahead and take these things with you," he advised. "Have the laundress press and clean these, then bring them with you to His Majesty's solar tomorrow morning at the thirteenth hour."

Elyssa sighed a sigh of relief when the finally left Jareth's room and went their separate ways. Finding the royal laundry room, however, proved to be a chore in and of itself. Since she had forgotten to get directions from Hyrle, she was forced to get directions from several goblins. After getting lost a few times, she finally stumbled upon the steamy inferno otherwise known as the laundry.

"Whatch ye want, Missy," a keen eyed gobliness demanded immediately upon her entry.

Elyssa handed over the bundle of clothes. "Just these few things cleaned, pressed, and returned to my quarters, if you please." As she handed over the bundle of clothes, something dropped from the jacket's pocket. Elyssa quickly stooped down and picked the item up before the goblin could notice. Giving her thanks to the laundress, she headed quickly back down the corridors to her own rooms. Once she reached her relative safe haven, Elyssa examined her find.

It appeared to be a small picture frame of a young girl with dark hair and soft green eyes standing somewhere inside the Labyrinth. She seemed so young - perhaps only sixteen or seventeen, but she was already a beauty. As Elyssa watched, the image changed. Before, the girl was clothed in jeans and a large cotton blouse. Now she stood dressed in an extravagant gown, held in the arms of none other than the King of Goblins - Jareth himself. Mesmerized, Elyssa watched as the images switched again. This time, the pair were dancing, but the image itself had zoomed in and was much closer. It appeared as though Jareth was moments away from giving the child a passionate kiss.

Elyssa wanted to throw the damned picture out of the window, but couldn't. Helplessly, she watched as the picture changed for the last time. The girl was now no longer a girl, but a grown woman standing on a stage in a crowded theater. She was shocked to realize that she could actually recognize the stage setting. It appeared that this ...this _woman_ was playing the lead role in a production of _Haslow's Saints_, a play she had seen once before years ago while visiting Chicago.

__

That means.... the girl is from my world, she thought in horror. Elyssa's blood ran cold - the room seemed to spin around her. It was now painfully obvious to her that she was not the first girl Jareth had fancied. Although this didn't come as much of a shock, the fact that the girl was apparently so much like herself was horrifying. Apparently she wasn't going to be the first person Jareth seduced while dancing in the ballroom.

A triumphant voice crowed in her mind. _You **knew** that this was going to happen, you fool, yet you allowed yourself to hope - to dream. You **knew** that he would never love you, you stupid girl... that he would take your heart then use you as he pleased... that he would leave you in the end..._

"Shut up," she begged. "Please, shut up..." Setting the picture into one of the drawers in her vanity, Elyssa was suddenly unable to fight back the tears of anger and jealously that welled up from the corner of her eyes. Her mouth filled with the bitterness of disappointment as the tears slowly fell down her cheeks. Laying down on her bed, Elyssa drew her knees up and hugged them tightly to her chest. "Why," she whispered softly. "Why did you have to lie to me? Why did you have to betray me when I was so close to loving you..."

*****************************

Jareth stood on a small platform barely six inches from the ground, his arms extended. A capable, yet somewhat harried old woman circled around him, making small marks and taking measurements while talking to herself.

Elyssa stood in the corner watching the proceedings through shadowed eyes. Although she had hoped that the night would bring some ease to her sense of betrayal, it had only worked to intensify her distress. The entire night, Elyssa had line awake wondering about the girl. Who was she? What did she have to do with Jareth? .....Did he love her? And the more she thought about the girl, the less likely it became that she could ever bring herself to question Jareth about her. Although she could never admit it, deep inside Elyssa was terrified of what Jareth's answers might be end up being. 

After a few final tugs and tucks, the seamstress stood back and admired her work. "Okie yuor Mawjesty," the woman spoke with the strangest accent. "Wemove ze yacket, und I'll take it vif me ven I go." She moved to help Jareth remove the coat. "I'll ave it veady by dis afernoon, okie?" she nodded at Elyssa.

"Sounds fine to me, thank you," Elyssa nodded in return. She turned and escorted the seamstress out, then stood and waited by the door. "If you no longer need me Jareth, I've got a lot I still need to do this afternoon." _...Plus, I don't think I can handle you today...._she silently prayed that he would let her off the hook...

Wordlessly, Jareth stepped down from the platform and removed the dress shirt he was wearing for the fitting. Elyssa averted her eyes, unwilling to even sneak a peak today. _That hussie from the picture has even stolen my will to be naughty...damn her...and damn Jareth too..._

After draping the dress shirt over a chair, he pulled an everyday cotton poet's shirt on in its stead. Jareth glanced at Elyssa who had apparently developed a strange fascination with the pattern on the woven carpet. "You look tired," he observed, ignoring her earlier question. Jaerth's silky voice was like smooth creamy mocha on a cold day, but today it seemed more like salt on an open wound. "Did you not sleep well last night?" He moved to where Elyssa stood, shutting the door behind her.

She felt like her nerves where just about ready to break. _Well I guess that answered that,_ she glanced at the door. Jareth was pacing behind her like a stalking animal sizing up it's prey. Suddenly, Elyssa wanted to go home, to just be done with the whole mess. If only she could awake in her own bed, with her old problems... She knew she simply couldn't take his gaze for much longer. 

Jareth stopped his pacing, still waiting for an answer. Finally, she said, "No actually, Your Majesty, I slept fine, thank you. I figured you would have already known that though...or were you just too busy last night to watch for yourself?"

He gazed at her, his eyes narrowing in surprise at the vehemence of her response. Jareth wasn't expecting this kind of anger... not after it seemed like things were getting so much better between them. "Elyssa, we simply can not go on this way," he spoke softly. "I did not mean to upset you so badly yesterday. It concerns me to see you so tired. I was merely concerned about your health." Elyssa could see in his eyes that she had wounded him with her harsh words. Even though she was still so angry and hurt herself, her heart suddenly melted.

Elyssa met Jareth's questioning eyes, wanting so badly to ask him about the girl in the picture - needing so desperately the answers to her questions - but fear held her back. Jareth could see the hidden pain and deep wound in her eyes, but had no idea that he was the ultimate cause. After several moments, Elyssa murmured, "No, your right. I guess I'm just a little too stressed out right now, Jareth. I'm sorry..." _Please, can I just go now..._ she begged silently.

Jareth's jaw almost dropped in shock. Her sudden complete attitude reversal just about floored him. Jareth placed his hands on she shoulders, gazing into her eyes in utter amazement. "I don't' believe I've ever heard you apologize before."

__

That's because I only apologize when I'm wrong - and with you, that's not too often, she thought, but remained silent.

"Elyssa," Jareth continued. "I wanted to tell you that I'm afraid I will not have time to speak to you again before tomorrow evening. Royalty does sometimes have it's drawbacks, and it's demands keep me away from your presence for now." Elyssa stiffled a small sigh of relief. "I did want to give you a few final words of instruction regarding tomorrow. The ball, as I'm sure you know, begins at the eight hour, I expect to make my entry sometime around the tenth. Please be in attendance sometime before then, if you please."

For a moment, Elyssa felt a sink of disappointment. "We're not going to just...enter together?" Translation: You mean you're going to make me show up for a party full of wackos that I've never even seen before all by my lonesome?!?!

Jareth shook his head, eyes dancing in amusement. "That, my love, is an honor reserved for my queen along. Unless you plan on joining me at the altar..."

Elyssa cut him off. "No thanks, I get the picture. I'll do what I'm told."

Jareth laughed in amusement. He had a hearty laugh full of rich hilarity, but there was an edge to it - a hint of hidden cruelty that she had never noticed before. Reaching down, Jareth gave her a quick kiss, savoring the sweet aroma her lips left behind. "Is the idea of marriage to me so revolting," he murmured.

His sudden nearness threatened to throw her troubled mind into a total meltdown. Her lips burned where he had kissed her as if branded by some secret fire, marked and reserved for him alone. She wanted him to continue almost as badly as she wanted to escape. Thankfully, Jareth released her and opened the door for her.

As she walked down the hallway, her lips still burning from his touch, she dimly wondered how long it would be before Jareth tired of her, and she was suddenly nothing more than another girl in a picture left alone and forgotten in an old coat pocket. How long....


	20. Advice from a Friend

"You know you're taking this whole thing way out of context," Marcus said through a mouthful of apple. Elyssa had spent the entire morning with Marcus and Hyrle, overseeing all of the last-minute preparations for the ball later that evening. Seeing how pale and wane his partner was becoming, Marcus insisted on following Elyssa to her room and sharing a late lunch. It wasn't long before Elyssa finally broke down and told her friend about the girl in the picture. After a few moments of urging, Elyssa took out the picture hidden in her vanity drawer.

"Marcus, I found this damned thing in Jareth's pocket, for Pete's sake." At that particular moment, the image showed the girl and Jareth almost sharing a passionate kiss. "And from the from the looks of things, the two of them were rather close, wouldn't you say? Now your trying to tell me I'm taking this out of context?!?"

Marcus sighed and tossed the remainder of his apple on the table. "Think about it, 'Lyssa - you found this in the pocket of a jacket that the guy probably hasn't worn in bloody **_years._** If it were so important to him, then why would he just... just forget about it like that?" Elyssa crossed her arms in irritation, but Marcus pressed on. "Besides, you have no idea who the girl even is, or what these pictures even mean. Maybe she's his long lost cousin or something."

At that, Elyssa jumped up from the table and stood by the window. Since early that morning, a constant barrage of coaches and carriages had been unloading in the castle courtyard. Some unloaded supplies, while others held royalty and His Majesty's invited guests. Currently, a gaily colored coach decorated in the highest fashion was unloading it's richly garbed passengers. Once again, Elyssa thanked her lucky stars that she had hired actual groomsmen and butlers instead of relying on goblin help. She could only imagine what a nightmare it would be having a hundred goblins showing guests to the same rooms, terribly jumbling the intricate planning and arrangements Hyrle had worked out.

Marcus stood and walked towards the window where Elyssa was staring. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the sill, his voice reflective. "Why are you so worried about this all of a sudden, anyway? I thought you swore hands down just the other night that you hated this guy. When I suggested that you might be kindling a little bit o' love potion deep inside, you just about bit my head off. So why the sudden change of heart?" Elyssa finally turned her head and met Marcus' steady gaze. He could finally see the dark, haunted look in her shadowed eyes. "Oh," he whispered, covering his mouth with one finely manicured hand. "Oh dear, now I see the problem. You **do** love him, and you finally realized it."

Elyssa glared at Marcus. "I **don't** love him, and I don't intend to start any time soon. What I don't like is getting lied to."

"What's he lied about," he said. "Did you ask him about the girl?"

Elyssa turned away. "I didn't have the time." Marcus snorted in disbelief. "Look, that picture tells me everything I need to know."

"So if you didn't ask him about it, the how did Jareth lie?"

"He should have told me about the other woman."

"Have you told him about every guy you've ever dated or danced with?"

Elyssa laughed derisively. "Of course not, but that's different."

"How is that different?!?"

"Why are you defending him?" she cried, her voice raw. She turned to face Marcus, her wounded heart surfacing in her eyes. 

Marcus' voice softened. "I'm not defending him, honey. You know I hate playing the Devil's Advocate almost as much as I hate gaining five pounds after eating too many sundaes. I'm just trying to open your eyes a little bit. If it bothers you so much, why don't you just talk to him?"

Elyssa looked away, unable to bear her friend's gaze any longer. "Because," she paused. "Because maybe I don't' want him to know I care. Because maybe I'm afraid he'll use that against me somehow."

"Or maybe it's because you're afraid to get hurt," Marcus suggested gently. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Lyssa, has it ever occurred that maybe he's afraid of the same thing? Look, I never thought I'd be giving you of all people the 'big talk' about relationships, but I got to tell you - communication is the key to every solid..."

Elyssa interrupted. "Oh spare me the Dr. Phil crap before I punch you in your damn mouth." Marcus looked at her for a moment, his mouth half open, before they both burst out into a fit of laughter. Suddenly, Elyssa could feel the dark cloud lifting in her heart - if only for a few moments, she felt like herself again. Impulsively, Elyssa wrapped Marcus up in a tight hug, enjoying the comforting feel of his arms around her own. "I'm glad you're here with me," she murmured into his shoulder. 

Marcus patted her back and kissed the top of her hair. "You and me both, doll face. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Grinning, she released her hold and walked back towards the window. Already, the lights were looking lower in the sky - evening would soon be upon them. The small clock on her vanity proclaimed that it was half past four. _Just a few hours away,_ she noted, _such a very short time. _After all these days of anticipation, she could scarcely believe that the hour was almost upon them. A thrill of nervousness coursed through her body. For a moment, she thought that her half empty stomach, which was already queasy, would reject her offerings of lunch.

"Feeling nervous yet," Marcus said after a moment's observation of his friend. 

Elyssa rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Marcus. You know me - I always love a crowd."

"Yeah, I know you - and I know you hate crowds," he quipped. "By the way, I was wondering..." he left off, his voice leaving the question wide open. Elyssa hated when he did that.

"Yes...." 

Marcus sat quickly down into one of the chairs by their lunch table, plopping his chin into his hands. He bit his lip as if considering whether or not to ask - not that there was ever any real question to it - and said, "So are you two still on for tonight?" He gave her a suggestive wink.

"Marcus, **why** is my personal life such a game to you?"

"So is that a pissed off yes, or a pissed off no?" he insisted.

Giving up, Elyssa sank down into the chair across from his. "I honestly don't know, m'dear."

Marcus straitened up in his chair. "What the hell do you mean, you don't know," he said indignantly.

"Well, it's just that he hasn't mentioned it a single time since that night and," she made a helpless gesture with her hands. "And, well - I really don't know." 

Marcus shook his head in disbelief. "Sheesh...some people. So what are you wearing tonight? Show me the dress, honey. Fashion Show! Fashion Show!" he chanted.

"Well, I really don't know what I'm wearing yet, either," she hid a smile.

"Did you forget to take care of your costume," Marcus chided. "What the hell are you going to do now?"

She shook her head. "I didn't forget." Elyssa gestured towards the massive cherry wood armoire behind them. "Jareth has stocked that thing with whatever I needed from Day 1. Usually, there's everything from pants and skirts to dresses. When he wanted me to dress fancy for dinner, he threw in a couple of prom dresses. I figured he'd be taking care of the situation." 

Marcus looked at her with obvious envy. "You little bitch. How come I never get the cool wardrobe?" 

Elyssa just smirked.

"Okay, so what are you wearing tonight. Have you checked it out yet?"

"Nope, not yet, but there's no time like the present, right?" She stood and moved towards the armoire with Marcus following closely behind. She swung open the heavy wooden doors with gusto, "Dunt da da dunt da daaaa...." 

Her playful cheer ended in shocked silence.

"Umm, 'Lyssa," Marcus suggested. "Wasn't this supposed to be stocked full of clothes?" He gestured towards the empty armoire.

"It's empty," she stated through numb lips. In a frenzy, she began pulling open drawers and shelves in the armoire, but each one came up completely empty and bare. "Zero, zilch, nada," she said frantically. "Oh shit, I'm screwed. What game is Jareth playing now?"

In desperation, two pairs of eyes looked at the clock. "Oh man, how much time do we have to come up with something," Marcus said. Just as the clock stuck the fifth hour, there was an unexpected knock on her chamber door. "You expecting company," he whispered.

Elyssa shook her head. "No...you?"

Marcus shook his own head no.

The door knocked again. _Might as well,_ she thought, walking towards the door and opening it. She was surprised to see four strange women standing in the hallway. Each woman had long, flowing hair each in different shades: one with red, one blonde, and two with dark, raven hair. They wore identical robes made out of an iridescent, shimmering material accented with runes at the collar and sleeves. The sheer fabric hinted at their slender feminine forms shrouded underneath. Their faces were beautiful beyond words, as if some skilled artisan sculpted their features from fine porcelain. Elyssa gazed in wonder with Marcus' head peeking out over her shoulder.

After a few moments, the blonde woman stepped forward and spoke, her voice like the tinkling of a bell. "Well met, my lady." She and her three companions dropped into a gracefully curtsey. "I am Arielle, and these are my sisters Shay, Kiya, and Lelia." Each woman nodded their head when their name was spoken. "We, my lady, are your servants - a gift from His Majesty, the Goblin King."

For a moment, Elyssa was speechless. It wasn't until Marcus nudged her from behind that she managed to sputter," I...uh.." She laughed nervously. "I just don't know what to say to all of this. Look, I don't want to be rude or hurt anyone's feelings, but I don't think that this is such a great idea. I mean, I appreciate what he's doing and all, but..."

The women exchanged a secret smile as if sharing in some private joke. Arielle handed Elyssa a small parchment in which she instantly recognized Jareth's flamboyant script. "His Majesty said that you would tell us those exact words, my lady, and commanded that we give you this in response."

Elyssa fought back a surge of irritation - an almost constant feeling nowadays, she noted - and quickly scanned his message.

My dear, it has come to my attention that you do not have a single maidservant or lady in waiting employed in your service. Considering the rank of your station, I have taken it upon myself to select for you four of the finest, well bred, highly trained dryads found anywhere in the Underground. I must insist that you take them in your service and allow them to serve you in turn.

P.S.

Realize, my dear, that tonight these dryads are still under my service, and therefore must follow my specific instructions. The women follow my commands to the letter, so I would appreciate it if you would avoid giving them any grief.

J.

Elyssa rubbed at her temples, trying to soothe away the headache that threatened to form. "Look, I'm sorry letter or no letter, I simply can't accept this."

Arielle nodded her head again as if considering her words. "His Majesty must know you very well, my lady, for he said that you would say that too." 

Elyssa's temper began to flare. Damn it, she hated getting pushed into a corner! "Oh he did, did he? And what, pray tell, did His Majesty have as a response?"

"We are to remind you that His Majesty **insists,**" she said simply.

"It would seem that I have no choice then," She strove to keep her extreme exasperation under control. _Don't leave me,_ she begged Marcus with her eyes. _Don't leave me alone with the psychos._

The dryad sisters bowed in unison then circled around Elyssa. "Shall we be leaving now, my lady?" chirped Arielle.

"Leaving?" Elyssa sounded alarmed. "Where are going?"

Kiya, or at Elyssa thought that was her name, spoke up. "A lady of your station must be properly prepared for a night such as this."

"Whoa," Elyssa held her hand out in a stopping motion. "Hold on there sweetcheeks." She looked at Marcus for support, but he looked as flustered as she was.

Arielle stepped forward. "You are his lady, are you not?"

"Who's, Jareth's?" Suddenly, Elyssa mouth was too dry.

Arielle explained carefully, as if to a child. "You are the lady of a High King, and there is no greater sorcerer in the land than His Majesty. As the lady of such a great man, you must be treated in a manner befitting his great position, as well as your own."

__

befitting your position... Those words again - gods, how she hated them. Elyssa knew what it was to be wealthy, to be famous. But she hated it, hated every moment of it. Even as a child, she couldn't stand the deference that people gave her simply because of her father's money. That's why she and her father chose to only employ Michael for so many long years. Servants - let alone _four_ of them - the very idea was revolting. For a moment, she almost rebelled and told Arielle and the High King himself to go to hell.

__

...don't defy me...

...if you resist...

...remember you promise...

...your will is mine to control...

Jareth's words resounded in her head, curling around her brain like a snake. She thought of Michael, how his eyes dulled when he was held trapped by the Labyrinth walls, his death imminent. She thought of dancing in the empty ballroom, accompanied only by the music in her mind, and how her lips still burned from Jareth's fierce kiss. Finally, and perhaps most painfully of all, she thought of the girl in the picture, imagining Jareth's lips on another.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry for being so stubborn," Elyssa spoke though a throat that felt painfully tight. "Can Marcus come with me?"

Arielle shook her head. "I'm sorry, my lady, but no man may enter the sanctum of the dryad, not even the King himself." She made an odd, impatient gesture with her hands. "Come, we must be on our way. The hour groweth late."

Elyssa caught Marcus' eye before nodding to Arielle. "Sure...shoot.... Ready when you are."

The dryads already stood surrounding Elyssa. Linking hands, they formed a small, perfect circle around her. One by one, they began chanting in an eerie, lilting language. The circle of women lit up and disappeared in a cloud of shimmering glitter.

Alone now, Marcus sighed. "Well, I guess he didn't forget after all." Smiling to himself, he stepped down the hallway, whistling as he walked.

*********************

When the chanting finally stopped, Elyssa stood in the center of a wooded glen dominated by a large rocky waterfall soaring hundreds of feet into the air. The lights were slowly fading from the evening sky, giving the heavens an almost purple hue. Everywhere Elyssa looked, lights danced and glittered - on stone, on bush, in the running water, high up in the leaves of the trees. Everywhere, they were surrounded by lights. Even the lofty web of a spider radiated and sparkled with light, as if it were spun with diamonds instead of silk.

In the distance, soft music played - it's haunting melody soothing Elyssa's worried soul. She inhaled deeply, impressed by the intoxicating smells of perfume mixed with the heady scent of nature. Arielle took her hand. "Come, my lady," she said, leading Elyssa across the soft grass. "We have prepared for you a bath."

The enchantment of the glen worked it's magic on Elyssa's tender nerves. Already she could feel herself relaxing, all cares and worries melting away. Arielle guided Elyssa towards the waterfall where an enormous wooden tub was situated. As thy approached, on of the dark haired sisters, Shay she believed it was, approached carrying a tray bearing a delicate silver pitcher and a small glass. Arielle filled the glass then handed it to Elyssa. "Something to help you relax," she murmured.

"What is this," Elyssa questioned, sniffing the dark red liquid.

"Tis only juice from the Hylia berry. It has...medicinal properties."

Elyssa drank it down without a second thought. The juice was sweet, yet had a wonderful woody aftertaste. She could feel it as it moved down towards her belly, pleasantly warming her from the inside out. Already Elyssa could feel it's heat spreading throughout her body, and into her muscles.

"Let us help you undress," Arielle murmured while two of her sisters approached. Taking the pitcher, she refilled Elyssa's glass again, who then promptly drank it down.

Elyssa didn't offer a single word of protest while the two dryads carefully removed her clothing piece by piece. It was only after Arielle refilled her glass for the third time that she even realized that she was standing there completely naked. Instead of being embarrassed, or at the very least extremely creeped out and disturbed, Elyssa allowed them to lead her into the awaiting bath, totally mellow about the whole thing. It wasn't that she was drunk, she realized. Somehow the juice managed to relax her completely and lose all inhibitions - the drink simply made her not care.

Stepping into the tub, Elyssa didn't think she even needed the Dryad's drink to be so chilled out, regardless. There was nothing in the world that she enjoyed more than a hot bath, and this was the bath to end all baths. The tub itself was enormous, large enough to fit two, three, or hell even four or five people comfortably enough that they could even lie in it. The water was warmed to a perfect temperature, and steam rose from the surface of the water. One of the sisters sat on the edge, tossing in rose petals while yet another poured in oil with an exotic, spicy scent. "Selvian oil, from the Kraken Barony," Arielle explained. "The finest, mostly costly substance in the Underground. This bottle alone is worth a king's ransom in gold. His Majesty ordered it specifically for you, my lady."

Under Arielle's direction, Kiya began to pour laddles of water down Elyssa back while Lelia began to scrub gently with a sponge sending shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. Carefully, she eased back into the water, dipping her mass of red curls into the water. Closing her eyes, she moaned with pleasure as two sets of hands began to lovingly wash her hair, massaging her scalp. For hours, it seemed, she floated in the deliciously warm water, surrounded by fragile rose petals. "From His Majesty's garden - picked by his own hands," someone had whispered at some point.

To soon, the dryads coaxed her from the bath into the cold night air. Before she could shiver a single time, Arielle wrapped her up in a large, soft towel wiping away the oil on her skin. When she was dry, Arielle took her hand and lead Elyssa to a seat of soft moss while Shay began to brush out her long hair. When Shay was finished, Arielle spoke a word of magic, and a soft breeze blew Elyssa's hair completely dry.

"Come with me, my lady," the sisters urged, helping her to her feet, "for the hour is late." As Elyssa stood, Arielle and Lelia approached holding a small crystal bottle and a large white box.

"Shall I aid you with the perfume, my lady?" Arielle inquired. Still feeling mellow, Elyssa nodded her ascent. Carefully, the dryad placed a drop on each wrist, a drop behind each ear, and a drop on her sex. "The lover's drop," Arielle murmured.

Elyssa was too drugged to even care.

With a nod from her sister, Lelia set down the box then opened it, removing first the finest, silkiest underwear Elyssa had ever seen. The bra was made entirely of snow white lace, softer than silk, and so delicate that she was afraid that it might break. The material caressed her skin like a lover's hand. The panties were made of the same material, cut high and held together by slender strings on her sides. Arielle helped her sister pull on thigh-high stockings also made of the same, shimmering silk, the tops accentuated in matching lace.

Elyssa had never in her life worn things such as these, and could only imagine what Jareth might think when he saw her in this. At that thought, her cheeks blushed bright red, and she dimly wondered if Jareth knew she was a virgin.

With speed and precision, the sisters wove and braided Elyssa's wild hair, piling it high on her head while weaving in pearls and small white roses. Upon her sweet lips, the placed the juice of a piellet flower, turning them as red as a ruby. "She needs no other makeup," one sister whispered. They all agreed in unison for Elyssa's skin was as pale as fresh cream, and her eyes as green as the mossy bank. Makeup would only hide her natural beauty.

Carefully, they placed over her head, the dress that Jareth selected - a dress as ethereal as the swan it was meant to portray. The tight bodice was revealing, plunging low in the neckline, accentuating her tiny waist. The dress itself was sleeveless, but a pair of elbow length gloves were provided. Upon her back, were a bird's wings, covered in soft feathers. Layers and layers of iridescent material trimmed in the same white feathers swirled around her legs. Kiya handed Elyssa a pair of high heeled slippers and helped her place them on her feet. 

"I feel like Cinderella," she whispered giddily. _Maybe having servants wasn't such a bad idea after all..._

"You look like a queen," Arielle murmured. She gestured towards Lelia, who then produced a small bejeweled chest. Elyssa's breath caught in her throat when Arielle took out an enormous diamond chocker necklace, covered in hundreds of carats of sparkling diamonds. After fastening the necklace around Elyssa's neck, she then withdrew a pair of dangling earrings - each at least two carats apiece. "A gift," Arielle whispered, "from the King."

Breathlessly, Elyssa's hand wandered up to touch the necklace fastened upon her neck. The golden setting was cold against her bare skin. Where these meant to impress her, she wondered. While she was lost in thought, the sound of a carriage gradually became louder and louder. Soon, a small covered carriage pulled by two jet black horses pulled into view. "Ah," Kiya observed. "His Majesty sent his coach."

Elyssa swallowed, nervousness and fear suddenly creeping back into her mind. "Do you think I could get another cup of that...?" She turned towards Arielle who already waited with a cupful of the juice. Elyssa gave her an uneasy smile, then gulped it down in one swallow. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

"Your servant, my lady." Arielle bowed low while her sisters followed suit. "His Majesty is waiting."

Without another word, Elyssa stepped into the carriage. Closing her eyes, she fell immediately into a light sleep, never noticing that the carriage morphed into a tiny crystal ball. While the dryads watched, it suddenly took to the air, soaring faster than any horse could run, traveling hundreds of miles in mere minutes.

Moments later, when just outside the goblin city, the crystal transformed back into a common carriage. A sudden bump woke Elyssa up. Her quick nap left her with a sense of sleeping much longer than she actually did, so she wasn't surprised when the carriage pulled into the castle courtyard.

Somewhere from deep inside the castle, a clock struck. It was nine o'clock, and the ball was just getting started.....


	21. The Ball Take Two

Jareth stood before the large mirror in his dressing room, distractedly pulling on his gloves while of the more intelligent goblins in his service read from a long scroll pooled around stubby legs. "...Lord and Lady Shardon from Acadia, Contess Melia from Athos, and finally Earl Pennington of Tracos with his entourage - although I didn't write down all of the ladies names."

Jareth turned towards the goblin. "That's all, you're sure of it?"

The goblin shook his head, nervous at having his Monarch's full attention. From most goblin's experience, such encounters usually ended badly with bog duty and painful transformations for the lucky ones. He wiped the sweat from his brow with a trembling hand. "Majesty, I carefully marked each guest as they arrived, plus we've been monitoring the ballroom since early this evening."

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "And you're absolutely certain that Lord Geishal is not in attendance?"

The poor goblin began to quiver with fear. "Majesty, we have done everything in our power to monitor the guest, and have marked every visitor as they arrived. Lord Geishal is not here, I am sure of it."

Jareth continued to stare for a few moments longer, before relaxing and turning back to the mirror. "Good work Squish."

"It's Squelch, sire."

"Squish, Squash, whatever. As I said, good work - job well done - tally ho and all that nonsense." Jareth made a few last adjustments in the mirror before nodding approval at his reflection. "There is one last thing, however." His voice was chillingly light and good humored. Squelch instinctively prepared himself for the worst. "If I find that a certain Lord has mistakenly invited himself to my ball, let me be the first to reassure you. You my little friend will not be forced to spend any unfortunate time in the bog of eternal stench, nor will you have to fear spending any undue time as a deformed pygmy goat."

Squelch offered him a sickly smile, hoping against all hope that all was well. Jareth patted him good naturedly on the back. "No my little goblin chap, you'll not have to worry about anything nearly as painless and easy as that." His voice suddenly transformed to the ice cold intonation that all goblins feared. "You have no idea what I am capable of," he said slowly, articulating every word.

"Now GO!" 

Squelch took off like a bullet from a gun. "And don't forget to watch for that damned Vampire!" Jareth shouted after him. Smiling in satisfaction, he congratulated himself on a job well done. "I've always had a knack with lesser creatures," he said with cheer.

Reaching out his hand, Jareth pulled a crystal from out of the air. "Show me Arik Geishal," he commanded. The crystal's surface waivered for a moment, but remained blank. "Damnit," he cursed. "His mind is still closed to me. I will find you though - you can't hold out forever, you cowardly bastard." 

For too long, Geishal had eluded Jareth's grasp, but Jareth feared that his enemy would come to seek his revenge all too soon. An event such as this would be too hard for the foppish vampire to resist - let alone such easy prey as Elyssa.

No one truly knew what started the ancient, bitter dispute between the Geishal clan and the Goblin Kingdom...excpet for perhaps Jareth and Arik themselves, of course. Once upon a time - as the gossip goes that is - the two kingdoms had been the staunchest of allies, trading fresh human children to the vampires for all manner of aphrodisiacs, riches, and of course good wine. For the longest of times, Jareth and Arik were the thickest of friends, but then of course that was the olden days. Times were different back then...

What began as a simple misunderstanding between Jareth and Lord Arik's betrothed, quickly escalated into an all out scuffle between the two rulers. What started as a little extra-marital nookie soon became all out war - vampire vs goblin.

Although the war itself was blessed short-lived with little or no bloodshed, irreparable damage was done to the relationship of both kingdoms. Arik swore his own _private_ revenge even after signing the peace treaty against his father's wishes. The centuries rolled on, deepening Geishal's resentment even as it faded into obscurity.

Jareth sighed... _so much trouble over a silly woman... who would have thought that Arik intended to wed his own sister. Ah well - water under the troll house, I've always said..._

Even so, Jareth wasn't particularly worried about his enemy's guest appearance tonight - he just didn't want to take any chances. At this point, frankly Jareth doubted Gieshal even had the guts to make a move against the Goblin King. And from the reports he had heard, the entire clan itself was weakening due to a lack of fresh blood.

Attack him - not a chance. Not even Geishal was that stupid. But to attack the King's lady....now that was another matter.

Despite his heavy handed questioning, Jareth pretty much trusted the word of his little "Goblin Gestapo." ...for the most part, anyway. The fact that if Geishal **_did _**show up, he would most assuredly be disguised didn't escape Jareth's attention.

"Perhaps I should have damned tradition and kept her with me," he mused. _Or better yet, to have actually warned her,_ he thought. 

"Show me Elyssa," he commanded the crystal. It's surface shimmered focusing in on the slender beauty, currently dancing with a masked partner. A surge of indignant jealousy surged in his breast. _How dare another man touch her!!_ Jareth almost flew down there to snatch her away right then and there. Just the sight of another man touching her, even for an innocent dance, was enough to send him into a fit of jealous rage.

Just as he began to immaterialize, his colder nature held him back. _Leave it to Elyssa to find a partner so easily,_ he reasoned. He smiled ruefully. The entire male population probably swarmed on her the minute she walked down the stairs. Why did it affect him so, to see her dancing? 

Glancing at the clock, a cool evil grin spread across his handsome face. It was just about time to reclaim her attention and make a little entrance of his own...

***************************************************************************************

Jareth was only partially right about Elyssa's immediate command of the ballroom's attention. The moment she walked into the Grand Ballroom, not only did every man's head turned, but so did every female as well - the stares mixed with envy as well as lust. 

Stepping down the ballroom stairs, she descended like some fair mythological creature from legend. An ethereal beauty to fantastic to be real, to pure to be so unbelievably desirable. The ballroom's inhabitants, mired in the stink of their own corruption, sensed her purity and innocence like hounds on the scent of blood. Every guest instinctively knew that this one was not to be touched by one of their kind. This otherworldly princess was for His Majesty alone. 

As Elyssa made her way to the floor, every eye was upon her marking her slightest move. 

The stares didn't bother her, though. Elyssa was used to crowds and unwanted attention. They had become such a major part of her old life, Elyssa hardly even noticed. Entering into an unfamiliar ballroom packed with strangers along and unescorted - she didn't like it, but of course this was nothing a seasoned New York socialite couldn't handle.

Ignoring the following eyes, she steered herself towards a table laden with every type of food and wine imaginable. Honing in on a goblet full of rich red wine, she peered over the rim of her cup while she sipped, discretely assessing the room. Bearing the weight of a hundred awkward stares, she never noticed from deep within the shadows, the dark eyes filled with hatred, tracking her every move like a bird of prey.

Keeping her attention on the swirling crowd, Elyssa soon found herself relaxing, even tapping her toe to the beat of the music. _Maybe I shouldn't have mixed wine with Arielle's concotion, _she pondered. "Well, too late to do anything about it now," she said, draining the last of her goblet. 

Although the songs that the orchestra played were unfamiliar, the basics of music and rhythm remained the same. Elyssa watched in delight as the masked dancers swirled their way through a dance similar to an old fashioned quadrille. She clapped her hands with glee, fiercely wishing that Marcus was there with her right now. Unfortunately Hyrle had kept both himself and her dance partner from attending the ball, saying that their attendance wouldn't be proper or something else along those lines. She didn't really care what the reason was, only that Marcus would love to have seen this. Anywhere she looked, Elyssa was inundated with the richness and opulence of the Underground's Royalty. And yet, she could smell the faint hint of an unpleasant odor - opulence...excess...corruption. Elyssa could see why Jareth might have tired of all this...

"Would you care to dance?" A deep, masculine voice startled Elyssa out of her silent contemplations. Behind her stood a man dressed entirely in black bearing the mask of a raven. Over his shoulders was thrown a heavy cloak covered in black feathers. Like most of the men, his hands were covered in dark leather gloves. From the beneath the mask, fine black hair cascaded down his broad shoulders. The man was tall and obviously well muscled underneath his heavy clothes. _Pretty damn easy on the eyes,_ she thought to herself.

"My Lady, would you care to dance," he repeated. Dropping into a courtly bow, the man caught Elyssa's eye as he straightened. Her breath snagged in her throat, for his eyes were a rather startled shade of violet - most definitely not human.

Mesmerized, Elyssa found that she could not pull her eyes away. "It would be my pleasure," she said, extending her gloved hand.

The dark man enveloped her tiny hand in his own, then gracefully led her towards the dancing throng. Elyssa didn't fear tripping over unfamiliar dance steps - her feet were fare to trained for a blunder like that. In fact, Elyssa didn't fear much of anything at the moment. All she could think about were those violet eyes searing her own. With his hand on her waist, the man skillfully guided her into the dance, his large form surprisingly graceful despite its bulk.

They danced on and on - Elyssa knew not how long. Soon the crowds melted away from her vision, the music faded into a faint whisper. Elyssa was trapped in a pool of violet, drowning in the eyes of the raven. All thoughts were crowded out - for her there was only the dance and those deep, dark eyes.

"You are his lady," he whispered, breaking the silence. "I can sense his claim on you." He lowered his head, inhaling her scent through his mask like an animal. Elyssa shivered. "I can smell his taint on you." From the beneath the mask, the man licked his lips, running his tongue over razor sharp teeth.

Elyssa tried to reply, but the words would not come out. Her tongue seemed to large for her mouth, too clumsy to speak. She was dimly aware that she **_had_** to escape....**_had_** to get away from this man or beast - whatever the hell he was.

The violet eyes shimmered. "You are his lady, yes, but I can feel your innocence, your purity. It's scent rises from you, finer by far than any perfume. How odd for Jareth to allow such a treasure out of his sight." Again, the man dipped his head to her neck and inhaled. His hand tightened on her waist. All around them, the dancers danced on while the music continued to play, but Elyssa could neither see or hear them. Fear was rising in her mind, but it was too clouded by the violet haze to even know **_what_** to fear. Jareth...the name jogged her memory. She remembered that she was waiting for someone...someone was to come and claim her tonight....if only she could remember who it was...

"You were waiting for me, my love," the gravelly voice whispered, further weaving the Raven's enchantment. Elyssa gazed helplessly into his eyes. "I am what you seek." Numbly Elyssa nodded. _Yes, of course - that's it,_ she numbly thought. _How silly of me to have forgotten..._ Somewhere in the depths of Elyssa's mind, a voice was screaming for help - screaming a name....

"Come with me," he coaxed, drawing Elyssa away from the crowds and into the shadow. She offered no resistance, allowing the man to lead her further and further away from safety. Deep inside her mind, the voice continued to cry out. If only she could stop for a moment and listen, she would hear the name...

Elyssa stood still, the dark man immediately rounding on her. "Come with me, my love, before it's too late. He's coming..." His voice became insistent, the dark violet eyes burning.

"Who's coming?" she murmured. The voice inside her mind shouted in triumph ..._Jareth...you were waiting for Jareth..._

The haze was fading, music and dancers slowly coming back into view. The Raven towered before her, his face grimacing in anger, not used to be thwarted. "We must leave now..." He turned away, searching for the nearest shadow, practically dragging Elyssa with him now. 

As soon as his dark eyes left her own, the violet haze was gone. Her mind completely clear now, Elyssa dug in her heels, standing her ground. "Sorry, but I promised someone else a dance, **_Sir_**..." She jerked her hand away. "I'd love to go and play in the dark, but that might make Jareth a little bent out of shape."

The man jerked off his mask, his handsome face contorted in fury. Elyssa took several steps backward, eyes searching for the nearest escape route. He had pulled her too far away from the crowd, almost into the awaiting shadow. No one could see her desperate situation. Suddenly, the man jerked his head towards the staircase, howling in anger and fury. For the first time, Elyssa could see the razor sharp teeth hidden by the mask. Terrified, she tried to bolt away, but he was much to quick for that. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her close, again ensnaring her with his eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest, but like before, she was unable to break her eyes away. "Forget," he commanded above the din of the crowd, his voice curling in her ears like a wisp of smoke. "Forget..."

Just as he released her arm, an excited hush fell over the ballroom mob. The word spread like wildfire that His Lordship was on his way moving from person to person in a series of excited whispers.

Released once again from the Raven's grasp, Elyssa blinked her eyes a few times, clearing the haze from her bleary vision. The last thing she remembered was draining a goblet of wine, before everything got a little fuzzy. _Momma always said not to mix your liquor, _she laughed giddily. Apparently the dryad's tonic still hadn't run it's course in her system.

It suddenly hit her that there was no longer any dancers. From the platform, the maestro made a gagging motion with his hand, silencing the orchestra. All at once, a shower of glitter began to fall from the sky, surrounding the ballroom in a wonderland of sparking lights. Every eye turned to the stairway in anticipation as the tinkling of what sounded like a thousand crystal balls filled the air. Everyone held their breath in awe when Jareth the Goblin King, resplendent in his dark suit, covered in a cloak of royal blue materialized at the top of stairs, regally surveying the crowd. Several of the ladies took out fans and began to cool themselves when he arrived, one young nymph even fainting under the King's gaze. Jareth sought only one face that night, moving deliberately towards Elyssa who still stood towards the back. Even Elyssa held her breath as Jareth majestically descended the stair, capturing the attention and adoration of the people, occasionally nodding his head in acknowledgment to people as he passed by. For the first time, Elyssa realized that Jareth was honestly and truly a king. 

The Raven was not just a distant memory - he was completely forgotten, utterly banished and blown away from Elyssa memory. So caught up in the moment, no one - not even his Majesty - noticed how the man slunk towards the shadows, disappearing without a trace.

By now, Jareth had reached the floor, walking straight through the mob. Wherever he walked, people moved out of his way, clearing a path. When he moved through the crowd, women touched his arm, trying to grab his attention, but he ignored them. Elyssa wasn't the only one used to handling unwanted attentions...

From where she stood, she could see Jareth's wake as he walked through the silent ballroom, moving ever closer to her. The only sound in the room where the gentle rustles of skirts and the clap of Jareth's heeled boots. The sound brought to mind a memory, seeing Jareth for the first time and dancing with him at the charity ball. It was funny how strange and out of place Jareth looked in her own world - a world full of rules and logic, with no magic left, and how completely right he looked in his own, surrounded by his power.

The crowd split before her, and there he stood, the air practically crackling with magical energy. Elyssa stood in amazement, holding her breath. Jareth stood before her dressed in the dark blue coat, soft silks, and tight hose that she herself had selected , never knowing how amazingly sex he would look actually wearing them. A pair of kid leather gloves adorned his slender hands, just as she knew they would. His brown/blue eyes moved up and down her body, appraising her looks. For once, Elyssa didn't mind, brazenly making an inspection of her own. Jareth's dark eyes shown their approval. For the first time, Elyssa knew what it was to have some true feminine power. She had known from the beginning that Jareth wanted her, but somehow... this just felt so right. Wordlessly, Jareth extended his hand. Without a second thought, Elyssa stepped forward, placing her own hand into his.

Guiding her towards the center of the ballroom, Jareth wrapped his arms around her, hands coming to rest by her slender waist. Slow, enchanting music filtered down to the crowds ears, filling the room again with sound. Gazing down into her eyes, Jareth began to dance.

A voice started to sing......

Face to face

My lovely foe 

Mouth to mouth 

Raining heaven's blows 

Hand on heart 

Tic tac toe 

Under the stars 

Naked as we flow 

Cheek to cheek 

The bitter sweet 

Commit your crime in your deadly time 

It's too divine 

I want to bend 

I want this bliss but something says i must resist 

Another life 

Another time 

We're siamese twins writhing intertwined 

Face to face 

No telling lies

The masks they slide to reveal a new disguise 

You never can win 

It's the state i'm in 

This danger thrills and my conflict kills 

They say follow your heart 

Follow it through 

But how can you 

When you're split in two? 

And you'll never know 

You'll never know 

The haunting voice catalyzed the crowd into movement. Partners paired up, eager to join the Goblin King in the dance. Elyssa gasped for breath as Jareth expertly guided her, twirling her around in a frenzy. Standing so close to Jareth was intoxicating, the proximity of his body against her own making it hard to concentrate. As they danced, Jareth lowered his head down to Elyssa's neck, kissing the sensitive skin - a tantalizing promise of pleasures later in coming. Excitement and fear coursed through her veins.

One more kiss 

Before we die 

Face to face 

And dream of flying 

Who are you? 

Who am i? 

Wind in wings 

Two angels falling 

To die like this 

With a last kiss 

It's falsehood's flame 

It's a crying shame 

Face to face 

The passions breathe 

I hate to stay but then i hate to leave 

And you'll never know 

You'll never know . . . 

When the song came to an end, the crowd burst into mad clapping and cheering. Jareth raised his hand in acknowledgment then signaled the orchestra to take over with a flick of his wrist. Turning back, he leaned in close to whisper into Elyssa's ear, a cocky smile on his lips. "How are you liking my little party so far, my dear?"

Elyssa grinned, deciding to play along. "I believe you planned everything quite well, your Majesty. You should send my commendations to your planners." 

Jareth's eyes roved over her face and body, admiring his personal tastes in clothing and jewelry. From the way his feral eyes gleamed, it looked as if he planned to devour her where she stood. "Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight?" His voice was deceptively calm - even playful. Elyssa's knees weakened, turning to jelly under the weight of Jareth's gaze. "I'll try to make the formalities as short as possible so that we can continue with the true business at hand." 

Jareth turned and placed her trembling hand upon his half extended forearm. "Shall we," he murmured, leading her through the crowd.

..._Hand on heart... guard your soul...under the stars...naked as we float..._

The words to the song echoed in her mind. It would be so much easier to give in completely tonight, but what would that leave her with when Jareth eventually tired of her as she feared he would. No, Elyssa was determined to keep a solid wall of defense around her heart tonight. Jareth might take her, pleasure her, make love to her - there was nothing she could do to stop any of it. And as the night waned on, she began to realize that she didn't want to stop him... But, she had to guard her heart. 

Eventually, Jareth directed them towards a richly dressed portly man surrounded by several scantily clad young women. He wore an extravagant embroidered red coat that reminded Elyssa of something an old English general might wear, covered in a wide golden sash. His sported two twirled mustachios, and a thick grey beard. The women that surrounded him were taking turns running their fingers through his beard or toying with his mostly bald head. As soon as the little man spied Jareth, he pushed their hands away and darted forward. "Hullo your Majesty," he said excitedly, ducking his head in an odd little bow. "Splendid little soiree you've thrown." Noticing Elyssa on Jareth's arm, he eyed her curiously.

Jareth regally inclined his head. "Duke Atherton, a pleasure as always. May I present the Lady Elyssa D'Artagnan, my personal guest."

The Duke kissed Elyssa's outstretched hand. "A human," he exclaimed, raising his bushy eyebrows in surprise.

"No, a New Yorker," she jibbed, forcibly removing her hand from the Duke's grasp.

"Ah," he rumbled wisely, nodding his head as if he understood. "A New Yorker." Atherton shook his head. "So Jareth, my good man. Have you studied my proposed trade agreement regarding the new levy for barley and wheat exchanges?"

Jareth shook his finger, an amused grin spreading across his face. "Not tonight, you old codger. Business is a substance only consumed by day. The night is reserved for much... sweeter pleasures." His eyes danced mischievously as the caught Elyssa's. She silently prayed that her cheeks didn't burn. "Besides, Atherton. I see you've got a good start on the pleasures already by the look of it."

The Duke laughed uproariously, squeezing the two closest females against him "Oh yes, I've got a few fine fillies running about. But I'd be willing to trade the whole lot o'them for a few moments alone with that lass." He inclined his head towards Elyssa.

Elyssa wasn't sure if the Duke was only joking, or making an insult. Regardless, she popped in before Jareth could make a reply. "The idea is tempting, I have to admit, but I don't think you would be able to handle the job all by yourself."

Atherton bristled. "I've pleased for more than just a single lass in my day, _Thalif."_ He grabbed his crotch, eyeing her lewdly. "And I'm sure I've got plenty here to handle the job." 

Elyssa smirked, well used to handling male assholes impressed with the size of their johnnies. "Oh, I'm sure you think you do - but let's say you don't. Now how do you suppose those precious trade talks of yours will go when everyone knows you couldn't please the King's Lady, hmm?"

The Duke's eyes blazed with anger which quickly died away. He roared again with laughter, patting Jareth on the back. "Oh, she's a wee spitfire, my Lord, she is." He wiped a stray tear from his eye. "If you ever manage to tame her Jareth, be sure to send her my way."

His laughter followed Jareth and Elyssa as they slipped back into the crowd. Jareth's silky voice whispered in her ear, tickling the fine hairs on her neck. "Gods, who taught you to speak like that? You're a born diplomat, my dear. I haven't seen that fat bastard laugh like that in a bloody century. We might actually have scored some leverage with him tomorrow." 

Elyssa smiled, his unexpected praise bringing color to her cheeks. She had half expected Jareth to be angry with her... "I'm glad you think so. My temper is good for some things - who knew."

He touched her cheek with one gloved hand. "Just don't try that tactic with the elves..." 

************************************************************************

After making social calls to the elven royalty which, Elyssa later decided, wasn't nearly as exciting as it sounds, Jareth made a pit stop by a group of richly dressed older women. He introduced them as the Hackney clan - a group of old succubae (that's plural for succubus, for those who don't know), too old to ensare unwary men. Instead, the Hackney sisters traveled from ball to ball, occasionally getting lucky with a few of the local lushes.

There were still several important social visits Jareth needed to make, but Elyssa was itching to dance, he could tell. Looking down at her, Jareth changed his mind. For the first time, Jareth noticed how the dryads had woven tiny seed pearls and roses into Elyssa's soft curls before sweeping it up on top of her head, displaying her elegant neck. Jareth ached at the thought of running his fingers through those curls, freeing them from the braids. He imagined what it woudl look like spread out across his pillows tonight...

Suddenly, playing at politics was the last thing on Jareth's mind. 

Elyssa glanced up and noticed Jareth staring. "What are you looking at?" she said softly, the feeling of his eyes not at all unpleasant.

"I was only wondering why the Queen of the Ball is not dancing," he murmured, completely serious.

"Probably because this King is too busy playing the social butterfly to ask," she teased.

"Then the King should be punished for neglecting his duty," Jareth said solemnly.

Elyssa looked up at Jareth through lowered lashes, unable to take the intensity of his gaze. "And what, pray tell, is the punishment for such a heinous crime?" she said, her voice demure. The words were only jest, yet she could sense the underlying innuendo.

Jareth shocked her with a feather light kiss, caressing her lips with his soft leather glove. _Gods, this was going to be enjoyable,_ he realized. Already his passion was kindled, ready to consume them both. _It would be so easy to carry her up to his room right now..._

__

Patience, his mind barked. _You've waited too long to lose control now..._ Jareth looked down at Elyssa and saw that she was watching him. It was all too easy to see the fires that burned in her own eyes, the first true kindlings of passion. Smiling, Jareth caressed her cheek with one hand, the other moving to her waist. "Let us remedy the situation, my love." Effortlessly, he guided her to the dance floor.

Moving as one, their eyes locked on each other. Surprised by her unexpected desire, Jareth suddenly realized that keeping control over his own desires might not be as easy as he anticipated. Originally, the ball presented a golden opportunity to not only mend the failing bridges between himself and the other kingdoms, all the while easily seducing his young captive. 

Having Elyssa so close, her small body pressed against his own... Jareth's resolve was crumbling, politics and trade be damned. There would always be tomorrow for such foolishness... 

Just as Jareth was about to pull Elyssa away from the crowd, a face caught his eye. Standing towards the back of the room in a crowded corner, a dark haired woman was staring defiantly. She wore a black hoop court dress, ornately adorned in jet and onyx. In her hands, Elyssa would have recognized the mask of a Raven.

Jareth stopped dancing, carefully keeping Elyssa's back to the woman. "My dear, I must make one last little visit before we can retire. Would you be a dear and fetch us both a glass of wine, then meet me on the terrace outside? I promise I won't be but a minute." His voice was cool and collected as always, not betraying the sudden swell of anger he felt inside.

The thought of leaving with Jareth sent a thrill of nervousness in her soul. Biting her lip, Elyssa agreed. "As you wish," her voice trembled slightly. Turning, she disappeared into the crowd, swallowed by the masses.

As soon as Elyssa was gone, Jareth stalked towards the woman waiting in the corner. The delicate features of her face slid into a malevolent smile, a trait made famous by the Geishal clan. Her low voice welcomed him as he approached. "My Lord Jareth, how good of you to come and visit the most lowly of your guests."

Jareth resisted the urge to smack the smile from her pale face. "I don't recall sending you an invitation, Nadia, but I see little formalities like that didn't stand in your way." Jareth's voice remained calm and even - a model of courteous discourse. Taking her arm, Jareth steered Nadia away from the other guests. "Did your brother decide to pay me a social visit too, sweetling?"

Nadia pouted, revealing a pair of razor sharp teeth kept hidden by her lips. "Arik doesn't find any pleasure in dances or parties anymore - especially yours." She reached her hand out to caress Jareth's face, but he swatted it away as if it were an annoying gnat.

"I'm not in the mood for your games, **_Geishal,_**" she spoke the name as if it were a curse. "Tell me true, is Arik here?"

Nadia laughed - a dark, deadly sound which spoke only of death and decay, the sound of Autumn's leaves blowing in a chilly wind. "My, my, Jareth... Your time away from society had done nothing to improve your manners. And to think, you once cared for me."

Jareth grabbed her arm, painfully pinning it behind her - eyes blazing with fury. "I've had enough of your talk tonight, **_Geishal._** I will ask you one last time before I lose my temper." He voice still remained amazingly civil, but there was a chilling undertone that Nadia knew and hated. "For the last time, is Arik..."

"Of course he's not here," she cried out, her eyes welling in tears. "Arik is terrified of you - do you think him a fool? He would never..."

"I believe I know what Arik is capable of." He replied curtly. Jareth knew better than to fall for the vampiress' game of tears and feigned weakness. "Which is why I know you're lying."

Nadia suddenly lunged forward, throwing her free arm around Jareth's neck, kissing him squarely on the lips. Jareth was so surprised, it took him a few seconds to even know what was happening before heaving her off in disgust. He splutterd, wiping at his mouth.

From where Nadia lay sprawled on the floor, she began to shriek with laughter. "What in the seven hells do you find so funny?" he demanded.

Nadia pointed towards the staircase behind him. Jareth turned his head just in time to see the swirling fabric of Elyssa's retreating form. "Oh silly me," the wretch giggled. "I think I've made someone jealous."

__

Damn... Jareth closed his eyes, taking a few measured breaths before disappearing. Nadia continued to cackle in delight -- that was until she realized she was no longer in the ballroom, but in a forgotten dungeon somewhere in the bowels of the castle.

"Piddle," she sighed. This was going to be a long night...

************************

A/N: Just as a warning, the next chapter will contain R rated materials. If it offends you, please stop here - read no further. 

...to be continued


	22. Love and War

A Note on Vampires and the Beasts of the Underground

Allow me to take a moment, dearest readers, to take a step away from our story - leaving Elyssa and Jareth in their respective places - so that we might make a few necessary explanations before our story may progress. 

Seragwen - fairest elf maid, and sweetest of all my muses - you know who you are, although my readers most assuredly do not. And I know, above all else, your love and devotion for those dark creatures of the night. Your secret fascination with those mysterious creatures of the underworld, yes fair Seragwen... I know. I pray that my usage of these hallowed creatures of legend does not cause you, my love, any undue distress.

This being said, let us now take a moment to explore the particular breed of Nosferatu that inhabit this world of magic.

The Vampires of the Underground, characterized by their dark, yet devilishly handsome looks weighing against their notoriously bad tempers, are in many ways akin to the vampire of legend, save for a few minor discrepancies.

On the matter of blood drinking - viewed as a prime source of entertainment to the infamous Geishal clan, the ruling body of the Underground's coven - it was not only a source of enjoyment, but a necessity. Although the blood from any creature can provide sustenance, the blood of a human is prized above all else, perhaps because of the weakness of their minds. No one can be truly sure on the matter. 

It was a terrible blow for the Geishal's when relations between the Goblin Kingdom and their own deteriorated. For centuries their lands had traded fresh human children for the various wines and aphrodisiacs one prized so highly by the Goblin King. Once trade ended so did the blood supply. Of course, when the blood supply is limited, one learns to do without. Because the Geishal's severely depleted all living creatures in their own lands after only a few years, they were forced to become creative in their quest for blood, frequenting the endless balls and court appearances that Society so often demands.

As for other matters so typical of vampires, such as advanced super-human strength, an aversion to sunlight, and other nifty quirks.... Well let's just say that they had their fair share. When it came to sunlight, however, this was a concern only when the Geishals were not upon their native soil. For, in the land of Anarkand, there was no sun - only the constant darkness of night.

What truly distinguishes the vampires of the Underground, is their mastery of the Dark Gifts. Although each vampire harnesses their power differently, no one can compare to the Dark Lord himself - Arik Geishal. Famous for ensnaring the unwary with his eyes, Geishal had the gift to bend the minds of others. Although a strong willed person can resist to some extent, when the full power of Arik's mind is matched against another, none can stand.

....Not even the Goblin King, some have speculated....

...But there's at least one who would disagree.

*************************************************************************************************

Chapter 22 - Love and War

Elyssa never intended on spying on Jareth. In fact, she felt entirely justified about the whole situation. When Jareth asked her to go and fetch some wine, she honestly meant to. But, there was something about his eyes... Something about the way they grew so suddenly distracted that nagged at her.

__

I'll just check back with him and make sure everything's okay, she figured, _maybe just ask him what kind of wine he wanted._ Her mind made up, Elyssa pushed her way through the crowds, sighting his golden, spiked hair in the distance.

She forced her way through the throng, struggling to catch a glimpse of him in the distance. Finally making her way through, she got an eyeful, alright. Jareth's back was to her, but she could still see that his arm was wrapped around another woman...a beautiful woman. She watched in horror as the blasted hussy wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck, planting a kiss on his lips. For a moment, Elyssa and the woman's eyes met - one looked on in agony, while the other in triumph. The Raven woman seemed to be mocking her with her eyes, laughing maliciously.

Furious beyond all reason, Elyssa stormed up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her, while her mind reeled in shocked disbelief. She ran through the hallways without any sense of direction and purpose, not caring where her feet might carry. It didn't take long for her to be completely and utterly lost in the castle's maze of hallways and corridors.

Elyssa wanted to pummel Jareth with her fists, sure that kicking the shit out of him would at least make her feel better - and if not, well the bastard deserved it. God knows slapping that two-timing Jezebel would certainly improve her mood. Just the thought of that woman's mocking eyes was enough to send a torrent of curses through her lips.

Turning the corner, Elyssa almost ran straight into a dead end. Since there was nowhere left to go but back, she finally stopped to catch her breath. She was winded more from her anger than the actual running itself. Her heart thundered in her chest, beating so loudly in her own ears that she was certain someone might hear it.

__

I'm getting the hell out of here, she suddenly decided. _I don't know how to get home, but I can sure as hell get out of the castle. Maybe if I can find my way into the woods, I can see if Master Gaivus has a spare bed. _The thought of the kindly old fawn's cozy cottage was enough to send her to tears. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself,_ she mentally gave herself a shake. _You have no one to blame for this but yourself..._

Turning back down the hallway, she walked directly into Jareth. "Leaving so soon," he asked, his voice completely nonchalant. He leaned against the corridor wall, arms crossed casually over his chest. Jareth gazed at her in lazy contemplation. Elyssa wanted to smack the twinkle right out of his eye, then grind it into the floor.

Instead, she said acidly, "Actually, I was just on my way out the door." _As soon as I find it, that is_, she thought, irritated at herself for getting lost so easily. Elyssa tried to walk around Jareth, but her moved to block her way.

"And just where, pray tell, do you think you're going?" His voice remained calm, but Elyssa could sense a dangerous edge to it. Apparently he wasn't as calm and collected as he wanted her to believe. _Maybe he doesn't like the face that I know he's a fucking cheater,_ she seethed. _He can't stand having his plans spoiled..._

She tried to move past him again, but he easily stepped in her way. Elyssa glared at him angrily. "You just don't know when to quit, do you? Why don't you just poof yourself back down there and find someone else to have snuggly-time with. I'm through!" She shook with wrath, trembling all over from the heat of her anger. Again, she tried to dodge past him, but Jareth wasn't going to let her get away. 

Jareth struggled to keep his voice calm, but his temper was stretched to its limits. _Damn you Nadia, _he cursed. "Elyssa, I don't know what you saw down there, but let me assure you that it wasn't what you think." Was Elyssa so full of pride that she couldn't see reason? Looking down into her haughty eyes, so full of anger and wounded pride, Jareth realized that this was going to be harder than he thought.

Elyssa smirked. "It isn't what I think, hmm?" she said with false sweetness. "And just how do you plan on justifying trotting me safely out of the way, so you can get lip locked with another girl, hmm? I've got to hand it to you, Jareth. Even **_I_** would like to hear your explanation for **_this_** one."

"You're taking this completely out of context, and I'm sure you'll regret your rudeness once I've been given the chance to explain." His voice was expressionless - his own rage tightly reigned in. "Frankly, my dear, you're becoming quite psychotic about the whole thing."

Elyssa smacked Jareth's face as hard as she could, her hand stinging from the impact. An red angry welt was already beginning to rise on his face - eyes widened in shock and outrage. Her voice hissed. "You haven't even **_begun_** to see psychotic yet, you bastard.. I trusted you! Do you get that?! I trusted you." Elyssa's body shook with rage, but she still managed to keep the hot tears from falling in her eyes. "I trusted you," she whispered. "You made me believe..."

Jareth was watching her intently, listening carefully to every word. Her voice trailed off. "What," he coaxed, all his outrage at getting slapped instantly forgotten. "What did I make you believe?" A glimmer of hope sprang to life in his breast.

..._that you loved me..._

Elyssa caught herself before making the fatal mistake. Instead she screamed, "That you're an asshole!!" She lunged past him, but Jareth was too quick. Grabbing Elyssa as she darted by, he pushed her up against the wall. When she tried to wriggle away, pinioned her there, his strong arms blocking her escape. 

His dark voice grated, glaring down at his captive. "I've had just about enough of this." She was panting softly, her breasts pressing against his chest with every breath. A few strands of her fiery hair had escaped her braids, contrasting against her pale skin. Jareth longed to smooth them back, but knew that such a display of affection would most _definitely_ not be accepted at the current moment. He was quickly finding out, however, that it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on staying angry with Elyssa's body pressing against his own. He was going to have to end this. Now.

Still keeping her pinned, Jareth summoned a crystal. "Look inside," he commanded. Elyssa turned her head away. "**_Look!"_** Jareth's voice left no room for argument. Elyssa glared at him, trying her best to stab him with the steel in her eyes before reluctantly obeying. Looking into the crystal, she immediately recognized the Raven woman inside. From what she could see, it looked as if the woman was alone in a dimly lit dungeon cell.

Her lips curled in disdain. "So you kiss her then imprison her. Sounds familiar. Anything else to say?"

Jareth ignored her jibe. "This woman's name is Nadia Geishal. Recognize it?" He stared at her intently, watching for her reaction. Elyssa could feel Jareth's hot breath on her neck, smelling faintly of cloves. His scent was intoxicating - as mix of spice and some raw, masculine smell. She suddenly had the urge to bury her face in his neck, breathing him in until her heart's content. Shaking herself mentally, Elyssa clung to her fury.

"Can't say that I have, Jareth. Of course, I didn't realize keeping track of your lady friends was one of my duties."

Jareth continued on, ignoring the sarcasm and keeping a desperate hold of his temper. "What about just Geishal? Did that name appear anywhere on the guest lists?" Elyssa rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders. "_Think_ on it," he insisted. "The Geishals are royalty - there would have been several with that moniker as well as a bevy of servants and assistants. Did the name appear anywhere on your lists?"

"No," she said coldly, "but of course you already know that, or you wouldn't be so damned adamant." Elyssa could feel Jareth's muscular legs pressing against her own through the thin material of her dress. Elyssa struggled to stay focused, but Jareth's close proximity was making it almost impossible. Her lack of self control, only serving to maker her angrier and angrier by the moment.

Jareth sighed, fighting back the urge to literally shake some sense into her. "The name didn't appear on the guest lists because the Geishal clan was not invited. Our kingdoms have been at odds for years, and that damned viper," he gestured with the crystal, "has caused me no end of trouble." Jareth turned his head away, glaring at the crystal before tossing it away.

Elyssa looked into Jareth's eyes, studying his face in secret while it was averted. In his eyes, Elyssa saw the one thing she so desperately needed to see... _Honesty._ His story made some sense, she figured, but that _still_ didn't explain why Jareth was kissing the girl in the first place. And yet, when she thought about it, it did seem that it was the Raven who was doing all the kissing and not Jareth himself, but from the angle she was at, Elyssa honestly couldn't tell. _Gods,_ how she wanted it to be true. Elyssa wanted to believe Jareth so badly. Her anger was slowly seeping away, being replaced by something else - something much more dangerous. Her heart was becoming vulnerable, and she knew it. But she had to know...

"So," she questioned, "why the kiss?" Her voice barely rose above a whisper, even as she struggled to keep it under control.

Jareth glanced back down, noticing the sudden change in Elyssa's tone. Looking into Elyssa's eyes, realization suddenly crashed in - his heart leaping in his chest. "Nadia," he murmured, "she must have done it knowing you would see, of course. She did to make you jealous." He stopped, for the moment floored by the connotation - it never once occurred to him that Elyssa might actually be _jealous_ of him. "And now here it is... you're actually jealous..."

"I'm not jealous," she said, color rising in her already flushed cheeks. "I'm just really tired of getting jerked around." Well **_this_** certainly wasn't going well...

A grin spread across Jareth's lips, his eyes dancing mischievously. "I do believe you're lying," he marveled, enjoying her discomfiture. Jareth lowered his head, mouth moving inches away from the skin of Elyssa's neck. His warm breath teased her skin.

Elyssa was finding it hard to breathe. "I'm **_not_** lying," she insisted desperately, trying to sound like she meant it. She wanted to say more, but Jareth shifted, his lips now hovering over her own. He taunted her with his eyes, the unexpected revelation instantly rejuvenating his good mood. 

"'The lady doth protest too much', isn't that what your Shakespeare said?" He inclined his head, moving in for the kill. Just before Jareth's lips could touch her own, Elyssa slammed her heel into Jareth's foot. The air whooshed out of his lungs in shock, and he dropped his arms, momentarily relaxing his grasp.

Seizing the opportunity, Elyssa bolted down the hallway running for dear life. But no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't escape the sound of Jareth's mocking laughter, following just behind her shoulder. She took turn after turn through the darkened corridors, hopelessly trying to escape her tormentor, fully knowing she was completely lost.

__

......You're jealous......

Jareth's voice taunted her. Elyssa whirled around, expecting him to be right behind her, but there was no one there. Her heart hammered in her chest, fear and adrenaline coursing through her veins, leaving her light headed. Satisfied that Jareth hadn't followed, she turned to walk on, immediately colliding into his solid form. "Don't you ever give up," she yelped, taking several steps backward. 

Jareth stood, shrouded in shadows, his dark gaze stealing her resolve. Deliberately, Elyssa took a few more steps backward, her eyes never leaving his. He allowed her to back away, standing there like a silent sentinel, his black cape swirling at his ankles. Just when Elyssa thought she could stand the silence no longer, Jareth spoke - his voice demanding her obedience. "I did not dismiss you yet..." 

Her heart sunk. _Why was he making this so hard..._

Jareth took a step forward, the sound of his boot on the stone echoing down the hall. Elyssa began to tremble, but she stood her ground. "I'm tired of playing your games, Jareth. Send me home."

"Why are you so afraid," he questioned, taking another step forward. "You know I'll not harm you, yet you resist me at every turn." He moved closer, closing the gap between them.

Elyssa willed herself to stand firm, forcing herself to meet his gaze. "I'm not afraid of you," she said, willing herself to believe it. Jareth stood before her now, their bodies almost touching.

Looking down at her in the dim light, Jareth could see the conflict in her eyes - fear and desire, love and hate. He walked upon a razor's edge... one false word could close her mind to him forever, and that was something he could not bear. It would be so easy now to take her in his arms and make love to her. Jareth knew that Elyssa wouldn't resist for too much longer. Her body cried out for his touch, he could feel it. But, after taking her now in the state she was in, the passion would fade and leave them with nothing.

No, he wanted more than one night's passion - Jareth wanted a Queen. Somehow, Jareth instinctively knew - to bring down Elyssa's defenses for good, he must first bring down his own...

Closing his eyes, Jareth paused before slowly speaking. "I have given you every pleasure that I have known to give. Bathed you in riches, clothed you in jewels, wrapped you in silks." Elyssa began to protest, but he silenced her with one gloved hand. "I didn't do this to impress you or even to seduce you, no matter what you may think of my motives. I gave you these gifts because I wanted to."

Elyssa didn't know what to say. But before she could think of an appropriate response, Jareth spoke again. "And yet, after all of these things I now realize something - something vital. I've forgotten to give you the most important of all things... the gift of choice." She closed her eyes in disbelief. Part of her didn't believe - _couldn't_ believe what she was hearing. But, her heart begged for that part of her to listen - to hope. 

Jareth stared at one of his hands, making a fist then releasing it. His silky voice rose scarcely above a whisper. "A wizard's gloves - my one true birthright. I have worn these cursed things since my coronation , now so many years past. Since that day, I have not touched man nor beast," he paused, "...nor woman." He reached out, caressing Elyssa's cheek with his feather-light touch, his voice sending chills down her spine. "From the moment I first glimpsed you, Elyssa - dancing as delicately as the swan you desired to be - I've wanted to touch you, to feel you like I've felt no other."

Elyssa ceased her trembling, her fear completely gone, yet she could not tear her gaze away from his. Her lungs were burned in protest; she realized that she was holding her breath.

Jareth continued, his dark eyes burning. "I tell you true, that tonight I give you back the most prized of my possessions - your will. Whatever you choose tonight, I will obey." Carefully, he removed one of his gloves revealing the slender hand beneath. It hovered above her face, then dropped to Jareth's side. "I will not touch you unless you will it." He dropped into a low, courtly bow. "...a gift for a Queen."

Elyssa tried to speak, but found that she could not. All at once, everything became so clear. She didn't know if Jareth loved, nor if he ever really could. What she did know was that she wanted him - that she needed him. Cursing herself for a fool, Elyssa knew in her heart of hearts that she did indeed love him...

She reached out and took Jareth's hand in her own - for once her's was the only one gloved. Slowly, her eyes never leaving his, she placed his hand on the bare skin of her chest right over her heart. Jareth could feel it pound beneath her soft flesh. "My gift," she whispered, "for a King..."

Effortlessly, Jareth scooped her up into his arms, carrying her as easily as he would a small child. Elyssa wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck, covering it in small kisses. She finally allowed herself the indulgence, freely inhaling his exotic scent. When he set her down moments later, she saw that they no longer stood in the darkened hallway, but in the firelit warmth of Jareth's bedroom. Desire flamed in Elyssa's heart. For the first time, she willingly gave up her control to another - the sudden freedom making her light headed and dizzy.

Jareth removed his other glove, letting it fall carelessly to the floor while Elyssa struggled to pull off her own. His nimble fingers unfastened the cloak at his neck, shrugging it off along with his heavy dress coat, the silk shirt underneath allowing his arms free movement. Jareth longed to take Elyssa to his bed right then and there, ending his almost unbearable torment, burying his passion in her yielding body. But tonight was not for him. Tonight, Jareth would make her beg...

Running his hands over her bare shoulders, Jareth reveled in the feeling of her soft skin. He vaguely wondered what the rest of her must feel like. Covering her mouth in a deep kiss, he decided he would just have to find out. His tongue nudged her lips, which she willingly parted, allowing his tongue to tease and taste her own. Wrapping his arms around her, Jareth smiled when his hand touched the feather wings still attached to her back.

"Turn around," he whispered hoarsely, "let me help you." When she obeyed, Jareth easily unfastened them. Before she could turn back around, Jareth wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently against himself. She gasped when his lips moved to the tender place behind where her neck and shoulder met. His lips spread slightly, letting his tongue run over her skin, savoring its sweetness. She moaned with pleasure and pressed against him causing a low groan to escape Jareth's throat. 

His hands rested on Elyssa's belly while his lips covered and teased her skin. Tentatively, he allowed hi hands to wander, moving to gently caress the swell of her breasts. Elyssa arched her back as he touched her, reaching up and behind to entangle her fingers in Jareth's hair. Her nipples tingled - the silk of her bra suddenly felt to rough to the touch. She longed for Jareth to free them - he would oblige her all too soon.

His hand moved to the tiny buttons at the back of Elyssa's dress, slowly unfastening them one by one. She gasped again as his lips moved up her sensitive neck, teeth gently nibbling on her ear lobes. When the last button came undone, the dress slid effortlessly down leaving her almost completely naked. There was not time for Elyssa to be shy - Jareth's hands caressed her body, moving quickly over her stomach, sides, hips, legs - he aggressively explored every inch of her soft skin. Elyssa began to feel dizzy, his touch threatening to throw her into sensory overload. She fell against him, but Jareth easily supported her.

"I want to see you," he whispered, his voice cracking with strain. "Let me look at you..." The sound of his voice, so close to her ear sent shivers down her back. Elyssa moved a step away, wobbling a little on her unsteady legs, then turned back around._By the Maker,_ Jareth marveled, _she is beautiful... _He sighed in awe. The dancing firelight set the jewels about her neck aflame. Her delicate lingerie looked almost insubstantial, barely covering her full breasts. As if on command, Elyssa undid the braids of her hair with trembling fingers. In moments, her thick mass of curls cascaded down her back, covering her shoulders in a cloak of living flame. 

Seeing her there... standing before him... Not even in his wildest imagination had she looked so enticing. He was quickly losing control of his desires - the fire building inside of him threatened to engulf them both.

Jareth's eyes blazed their approval, filling her with a sense of raw, feminine power. Elyssa slipped her hands behind her back, unfastening the clasps of her bra. It slid slowly to the floor, revealing her perfectly round breasts. For a moment, they simply stood there, unable to take their eyes from each other. 

Elyssa took a step forward and helped Jareth pull of his silk shirt, revealing his well muscled chest. The tight black hose he wore barely hid the growing bulge of his manhood. Jareth's arms encircled her body, pulling her tightly against him - skin against skin, her bare breasts pressed against his chest. Jareth kissed her hungrily, tongues dancing together, exploring the sweetness of each other's mouths. Elyssa moaned - a soft, animal like sound coming from the back of her throat. The sound almost drove Jareth made with desire. 

Effortlessly, Jareth swept her up into his arms. "It's time my love, that someone finally took you to bed," he said, doing just that, quickly crossing the room. He laid her carefully down on the bed - covered in the softest of satins and furs. Elyssa sighed in pleasure. The feathered mattress was softer than anything found in her own world.

Jareth sat on the edge of the bed, yanking off his boots. The fire burned low, casting the room into shadow. Still, Elyssa could easily make out Jareth's lithe form as he removed the rest of his clothes. He moved towards the bed with cat like grace, sliding between the cool sheets. His arms immediately sought Elyssa's small warm body, pulling her against his own. Moving slowly as if in a dream, Jareth caressed her skin while his lips took possession of her mouth.

Elyssa began to touch Jareth chest and shoulders tentatively making an exploration of her own. She could feel his muscles rippling under his taut skin, and she realized that she was now completely in his power . The thought of her own sudden helplessness was becoming exciting somehow. Elyssa no longer needed to be in control.

When her hand gently glided over the skin of his lower belly, her inhaled sharply. Startled, Elyssa withdrew her hand. "Please my love," he begged, kissing her lightly, "don't stop." Her touch was so timid, and delicate. Jareth hoped he didn't scare her - but _damn_ if she didn't make him feel like losing control...

She continued her cautious exploration, but it was cut short when Jareth turned his hungry attentions to her breasts. Cupping one of the soft globes in his hand, Jareth teased her nipple with his tongue. Elyssa's entire body exploded with sensation, and she arched her back beneath him. Tingles spread to every corner of her body, stirring the growing warmth between her legs. Jareth took on pink nipple into his mouth, lathering it with his tongue while teasing with his teeth. Elyssa writhed underneath him, the pleasure almost unbearable.

When Jareth turned his ministrations to the other nipple, Elyssa feared she might lose her mind. She dug her fingers into his back, clinging to him with all her strength. Warmth was spreading between her legs, and her body ached with a need unlike any she had ever known. There were no thoughts of doubt or fear - only a deep certainty that Jareth would fill her ache and satisfy her near desperate need.

Releasing her nipple, Jareth covered her belly in feather-light kisses, moving slowly, torturously downward, completely aware of the devastation he was causing to Elyssa's state of mind. When he reached the top of her thigh, Jareth positioned himself over her and draped on of her slender legs over his shoulder exposing her inner thigh. Elyssa gasped as Jareth's mouth and tongue covered her sensitive skin, moving slowly towards the source of her heat. Already, Jareth could see that the delicate fabric of her panties were drenched with wetness.

A smile played at the corners of his lips as he watched Elyssa writhe in pleasure at his touch. She was almost ready, but not quite yet.... He still had to make her beg. Jareth slid the wisps of fabric out of his way, leaving her completely naked. Again, he moved to lay beside her, cradling her head in his arm.

Gently, he slid one finger into the silken folds of her sex, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. Squeezing her eyes shut, she clung to Jareth for dear life while his nimble fingers explored her wetness. "Jareth...please..." she murmured, unable to say any more.

He dipped his head down, once more ensnaring her nipple as he continued to wreck havoc on Elyssa's almost shattered mind. He skillfully stroked the delicate nub of skin at the tip of her sex, enjoying how she shivered with pleasure at his touch. "Come for me, my love," he whispered. His shaft ached painfully, but his iron will kept his desire caged - if only barely. 

Elyssa panted, fighting for air as her passions built, threatening to explode. Pin pricks of light were forming beneath her closed lids. Her whole body tensed, every muscle clenched to the point of agony - everything in her universe focusing upon Jareth's touch.

A sound like the roaring ocean filled her ears, her body exploding into flames, sending wave after wave of pleasure crashing through her body. "Jareth," she whispered before covering his face in tender kisses and caresses. "Jareth, my love..."

For a moment, Jareth paused, his body tensing, while he listened to her murmur. "Jareth, my love, my life...gods forgive me, I love you....Jareth I love you..."

He pushed back the hair from her face and forehead, gently kissing her closed eyes. "Say it again," he whispered. "Tell me once more..." Jareth moved on top of her, carefully keeping his weight on his arms to keep from crushing her underneath. "Elyssa...Elyssa tell me..." He coaxed her legs apart, positioning himself on top. Jareth tried to enter her as carefully as he could, but no matter how gently he moved, the tender skin of her sex gave way. Her eyes fluttered open with pain as he entered her, but she did not cry out.

Inch by inch, Jareth tenderly took her, their bodies joining as one. The pain was fleeting, already replaced by something else... something much, much deeper. Under Jareth's guiding hand, she encircled his strong back with her legs. She shifted her hips and tightened her thighs, letting him plunge deeper.

Feeling her move underneath him, Jareth almost lost his control, but he held on - prolonging the intensity of their joining for as long as he could. "Tell me..." he whispered before bathing her neck in kisses.

Elyssa tried to speak, but she couldn't form the words. What had begun as a tingling was slowly building into an avalanche, more powerful in it's intensity than before. Her body felt like molten lava, and she instinctively lifted her hips in time with Jareth's rhythmic thrusts - their bodies moving as one.

Just when she thought she could bare it no longer, the dam burst inside of her, sending her higher and higher into oblivion. As she came, the walls of her sex gripped and massaged Jareth's shaft, throwing him over the edge then welcoming his seed. He collapsed on tope of her, cradling Elyssa tightly against his body. 

Their passions spent, they held one another like two frightened children in the dark. Just as Elyssa was almost asleep, Jareth whispered. "Tell me..."

"Jareth, I..." Her heart suddenly clenched. She searched his eyes, but could find nothing to fear. "...I love you..."

He tightened his arms, holding her even tighter against him. "I know, Elyssa... I know..."

************************************************************************************

They made love three more times that night. Each time their bodies met, they moved a little slower, a little sweeter - their passions driving them higher and higher. Just when Elyssa thought she could take no more, each time Jareth showed her indeed she could.

Finally they collapsed in a tangled heap, too exhausted for words. And yet, even though she was exhausted, Elyssa could not succumb to sleep. She lay for hours, watching the gentle rise and fall of Jareth's chest, running her fingers through his hair as he slumbered.

But as the sky began to hint at morning, Elyssa could lay no more. Gently she pulled away from Jareth's embrace, and crawled out of his bed. The fire had completely burned down, leaving the room ice cold. Shivering, she moved to where her dress lay in a crumpled heap. "This isn't going to work," she mumbled noting the sheer material. As freezing as it was, she needed something warmer. Instead, Elyssa grabbed Jareth's shirt which fell to her knees. Buckling his cloak on her shoulders, she finally felt the first signs of being warm. 

From somewhere, a soft breeze made the cloak swirl about her shoulders. Looking about the room, she noticed two of the heavy velvet curtains flapping in the wind. Intending on closing a window, Elyssa moved closer to investigate. When she moved the heavy fabric back, she noticed not a window, but an open door leading to a stone balcony. She stepped outside, wanting the cool breeze to clear her troubled mind. 

Elyssa had done the one thing she had sworn she wouldn't do. She had told Jareth that she loved him, bearing not only her body, but her soul. Closing her eyes, she moved to the railing letting the gentle wind move through her hair. Her body still burned from his kisses, made sensitive by his caress. 

Elyssa's eyes began to droop, and she knew that she could finally sleep. With a sigh, she decided to return to her lover's bed. She was turning to leave when a hand clamped down over her mouth, the other pinioning her around the waist. 

"Hello poppin, did you miss me?" A dark voice hissed in her ear, her assailant's arms cruelly tightening it's grip. She struggled to get away, but the arms might as well be made of iron. Terrified, she tried to scream. "Shh...shh... my dear. We wouldn't want him to hear us out here, now would we?" 

Elyssa's eyes shot wide with recognition - she _knew_ that voice. Desperately, she tried to escape but it was useless. The man only chuckled - an evil, death filled sound. "You were his - and now you are _mine."_

Her eyes clouded over in a violet haze, and she knew no more...

***********************************************************************************************

A/N: I hope you guys liked this - I promise more chappies to come : )

....This Chapter was Dedicated to Tara, - A Beefy Chicken and Lord of the Belly Shirts


	23. Blood for Blood

Marcus opened his eyes, the bright morning light streaming down into his face, bidding him good morning. He stretched languidly, reluctant to leave his bed, content for the moment to lay in spoiled comfort. Hyrle informed his yesterday, that they would be leaving later this morning, their job complete, to return to his home deep in the elven woods. Anytime someone mention "woods", Marcus got this terrible mental picture of sleeping on the ground, showerless for eternity and surrounded by crazy mountain men from _Deliverance_. Regardless of how much Hyrle tried to assure him, Marcus was reluctant about their trip. This of course can be expected from a diehard New Yorker, such as himself, where just going to the park can be an adventure in and of itself. The closest Marcus had ever come to the woods was sitting in front of the T.V. in his underwear eating Cheetos while watching Yogi the Bear reruns.

Sighing, Marcus rolled out of bed. After making a few naked muscle man poses in front of his dressing mirror, he finally decided to face the day and all it's possibilities. Pulling on a pair of tight breeches, he slipped on a soft cotton shirt, complete with complementary lace and ruffles. Marcus took a moment to admire himself in the mirror, thrilled to death that he finally lived in a land where satins and lace where chic for men too. "Marcus, you sexy beast you," he growled seductively. Turning around, he smacked his own ass. "I'm sexy and I like it." 

With this morning ritual out of the way, Marcus bounded down the hallways, hell bent for the kitchen. As he stepped through the doorway, two small goblins immediately jumped to attention and saluted. "Sir!," they said in not so perfect unison.

Marcus fought back the urge to chuckle, but quickly wiped the smile off of his face. Frowning severely, he saluted back with complete seriousness. "Did you complete your mission?"

"Sir, yes _Sir!_"

"And was is successful?"

"Sir, yes _Sir!_"

"At ease men." Marcus relaxed, a goofy grin spread across his face. "Well, what are you monkeys waiting for? Give me all the juicy details!"

Jareth wasn't the only one who knew how to exploit the goblin spy network. From the moment Marcus arrived in the Labyrinth, the goblins had befriended him. And since they were not always the most loyal of creatures, he had no trouble convincing them to do a little spying on their liege lord.

The first goblin began speaking excitedly. "The pretty lady left real mad, and Himself - ya see. Himself had ta go and chase 'er down."

"Yeah," the other chimed in. "She musta been **_real_** big mad, cuz she upped and slapped His Majesty right on the kisser!"

Marcus grinned. "Why does that not surprise me," he said wryly. "So then what happened?"

"Well," the first goblin took back over. "Himself had ta pin 'er down. She was fightin like a wild ogre..."

"Yeah, an ogre," the other agreed making a horrendous face to illustrate. He clawed at the air with pretend claws. "His Majesty had to keep the little beastie pinned, lest she claw his eyes out."

The first goblin gave his counterpart an evil look and a kick in the shin for butting in. "But the pretty lady, she musta had some kind of evil mind ray, ya see." The other goblin shook his head up and down rapidly, showing his agreement. "She had some kinda evil powers, cuz Himself - well, Himself lowered his guard then tried to _kiss her._" He said the last two words in reverent awe. 

The second goblin could stay quiet no more. "Then that beastie, turned right up and stomped His Majesty's foot just as hard as ye please! Then she tore down the hallways screamin like a banshee." He was jumping up and down, barely able to control his excitement. 

The first goblin crossed his arms in irritation. "Now there weren't no screamin, you twit. Now shut yer trap an let me finish, or I'll give ye the boot."

Marcus shook his head impatiently. Goblin spies weren't the most accurate, but they were definitely entertaining. "Okay then what? Did you follow?"

The goblin nodded. "Aye, but buy the time we caught back up with the lassie, Himself had already found her."

The second goblin butted back in, his nose twitching. "She grabbed His Majesty's hand and put it _right on her boobie!!_"

The first goblin smacked the back of his head, sending the poor goblin sprawling. "Shut yer trap, ye ingrate!" He shook his head apologetically at Marcus. "Sorry 'bout that m'lord."

"Not a problem." Marcus tried to hide his own growing excitement. "So you were saying she uh...."

The goblin continued. "Yes well, Himself scooped her up then poofed away with 'er. An, that's all we 'ave to report."

"That's it?!?" Marcus cried. "Oh come on, there has to be more. Where did he take her?"

The goblin coughed into his fist, as a dark ugly color rose in what passed for his cheeks. His companion cried cheerily from the floor, "He took 'er to the Master's bedroom o'course." This little tid bit of information earned him a swift kick in the side from his standing counterpart.

Marcus raised his eyebrows. "Oh really," he said, his grin widening. "What else did you two see?"

"Nothing o'course, milord," the first goblin said quickly, eyeing his friend on the floor. "We left just as soon as we knew where they were of course."

"Yeah," the other one added. "'An they were goin at it like..." Another friendly kick ended the goblin's next little pearl of insight.

Marcus was silent for several nerve-wracking moments, both goblins terrified that they had gone too far. When Marcus planted a resounding kiss on the first goblin's head, he scared the living crap out of him. Normally, right about now is when Jareth would do something painful. Instead, Marcus began to dance around in a wild jig, tossing his arms into the air.

"Well it's about bloody time someone finally bedded that hussie! I was getting afraid that I was going to have to do it myself." Marcus continued his happy-dance through the kitchen, patting goblin heads as he passed. "Anybody feel like waffles?"

**********************************************************************************************************

Jareth lay sprawled on his bed, surrounded by mounds of furs like a hibernating bear. His face was peaceful - the ever-present sneer of contempt eradicated in his slumber. Unconsciously his hands were stretched out, reaching to embrace and hold a woman who was no longer there beside him...

Suddenly, Jareth sat straight up in his bed, all pleasant dreams forgotten, blown completely away by the sound of Marcus screeching in his best Spanish-French Maid voice. "Hola Monsieurs y Senoritas. Como se va y los pupu plattieros." He babbled on, understanding his own gibberish about as much as Jareth did. 

Marcus brandished a gigantic silver platter ladden with steaming bowls of fruits, breads, and waffles. He set it down by the small table close to the cold fireplace, then began to lift lids while popping bits of food into his mouth. "I couldn't find any Aunt Jemimah, so this'll have to do. Yoush guysh hungry?"

Sighing, Jareth glanced around his empty bed, seeing that Elyssa was already up and gone. A wave of disappointment washed over him. He had wanted to wake with her in his arms, to see what she would look like with the warm morning light setting fire to her hair... to tell her that he loved her - that he needed her. That he was only waiting for her to tell him...

Marcus walked towards the bed with a look of disappointment of his own. "Is 'Lyssa not here? I thought you and she... ugh... you know." He gave Jareth a huge, ostentatious wink.

Irritably, Jareth wondered would Marcus would look like as a goblin then thought better of it. He was finally on good terms with Elyssa - no need to spoil everything by a slight misunderstanding. "She's probably dancing again, now that she has her precious ballroom back." Unless of course the cleaning crew had already arrived... Jareth smiled at the thought of Elyssa chasing away an army of scampering goblins with brooms in order to have a few minutes exercise. He suddenly wondered what she would look like dancing naked. That would definitely have to take high priority on today's To-Do list.

Jareth realized that Marcus was still in the room and that he was in fact staring at him with a goofy grin on his face. He glared at Marcus, hoping he would take the hint and leave. Underneath the thin sheet still pooled around his waist, Jareth was completely naked.

Instead, Marcus tried to start a conversation. "You know that girl, she's always dancing - always exercising. You think I should too?" He turned sideways, showing his muscular, yet almost red thin frame. "Is my ass too big?" He craned his head trying to see for himself.

Jareth gave up. "Would you mind?" He gestured towards the sheet. "I need to get dressed."

Marcus smiled, then covered his eyes with his hands. "No problemo. Promise I won't peek." And he didn't... for the most part. But the next thing Marcus knew, he was standing in the hallway again, right outside Jareth's door.

Moments later, Jareth jerked it open to walk outside, almost slamming into Marcus in the process. "So where you going to look for 'Lyssa?" Marcus asked cheerfully.

Swallowing back his bad temper, Jareth summoned a crystal. "Show me Elyssa," he mumbled, keeping his eye on Marcus who was peering intently over Jareth's shoulder.

"Ooohhh... neat! Is that supposed to do something?"

Jareth's attention snapped back to the crystal in his hand. It's surface remained blank. "Elyssa," he commanded slowly, articulating each word. "Show me Elyssa."

The crystal remained perfectly clear.

"No..." he whispered. "How can it be?" The crystal feel from his nerveless fingers, shattering on the floor.

"This is bad, right?" Marcus ventured. "Something's wrong? Hey, you're really starting to freak me out, man."

Jareth's eyes were wide with shock. His mind raced - there was only one possible way for his powers to not reach Elyssa. Someone had to be blocking her.

"Nadia..."

In a flash, Jareth and Marcus disappeared.

******************************************************************************************************

When Marcus opened his eyes again, they were standing in a dark dungeon. The only light filling the cell-lined walls came from guttering torches spaced at uneven intervals creating small islands of light surrounded by an ocean of black. In the distance, the sound of water dripping into some forgotten pool added to the general ambiance of creepiness. "You know Jareth," he offered. "I know several _really_ good interior decorators who could really fix this place up. A couple of lava lamps, a few throw pillows..."

Ignoring him, Jareth moved down the dim corridor. Reluctantly Marcus followed, seeing as he had no where else to go. Staying alone in this crazy pit of despair wasn't exactly how he planned on spending his summer vacation. 

Jareth now stood before a cell shrouded by darkness. Marcus peered inside. At first glance, he thought the cell was empty, but when he looked harder a shape deep in the shadows began to form. Pale skin and creepy violet eyes where all that Marcus could really see, but it was enough. "Jareth, what in the hell are we doing down here?"

One elegant gloved hand shushed him, while the intensity of Jareth's eyes advised him to keep quiet. "Nadia..." Jareth called softly. "You've been a naughty, naughty girl..."

"And you," a voice whispered from the darkness, sending shivers up and down Marcus' spine, "have imprisoned royalty. A crime punishable by death in my kingdom."

A sardonic grin spread across Jareth's features. "And kidnapping isn't?"

Nadia moved closer to the iron bars which prevented her escape. "You've sealed this place with magic, Jareth. Not very fair at all."

"Not fair because I keep my prisoners where they belong, or not fair that your precious brother isn't there to rot with you?" His voice was harsh and full of anger. "What has he done with my lady? Tell me and I might consider your freedom."

Nadia reached one slender hand through the bars, beckoning to Marcus. "Your friend is a handsome one, Jareth. Give him to me and I might."

Marcus smacked her hand away, a look of disgust marring his fine features. "Back of you psychotic bitch. I don't know who the hell you are, but don't you go touching my goods without asking."

Nadia hissed, baring her razor sharp teeth. "I could kill you for that..."

Jareth stepped between Marcus and Nadia, his voice deadly calm. "Silence." His eerily calm voice leaving now room for argument. "Nadia, I don't wish to harm you, but you leave me no choice. I know Arik must be involved. Tell me where he is taking her."

"Why do you care so much for a commoner," she cried, her eyes flashing in anger. "Why, when you never did so for me?"

"Nadia," he whispered, his voice softening imperceptibly. "That was a long time ago. We were young..."

"Damn you Jareth. And damn you're woman too." Nadia turned away.

Marcus jumped forward. "Oh, **_hell_** no. If you know something, you crazy bitch, you better start telling, or I'm gonna jump in there and kick your lily white ass."

Jareth held Marcus back, doing his best to keep him out of Nadia's reach. The struggled for several minutes before Nadia's hissing voice commanded silence.

"Arik must have taken her to the castle. I don't know any more about it, I swear." Jareth turned his head to face her, searching her eyes for any signs of falsehood. "We didn't plan on abducting anyone - or at least I didn't. We came because... I mean, I came because... Because I knew   
Arik was going to try and hurt you. I wanted to protect you."

Jareth bared his teeth in a feral snarl. "That would be **_so _** much more convincing if only I didn't **_know _**you Nadia."

"If he took her anywhere, it was to the castle - to Lockshire," she said sulkily.

Jareth glanced once at Marcus then nodded his head. Instantly, they disappeared in a flash of glitter. 

"**Damn You**!" Nadia screamed. "You forgot to let me out..."

***********************************************************************************************************

Elyssa's entire body screamed in agony as she slowly made the steep climb back to consciousness. Her first thoughts were of pain - a deep, throbbing ache with no source and no end. She was dimly aware that her body lay up on a freezingly cold stone floor, stiffening her joints, bones and muscles. Her second thought was of Jareth. She should be lying in his bed, surrounded by his arms. Confusion clouded her pain-hazed mind. Immediately, the third thought came crashing in - _the violet_.

The sound of swiftly approaching voices shocked her into reality. Keeping her eyes closed shut, Elyssa tried to keep up the appearance of sleep, even though her body screamed for her to move. A chamber door creaked open, and the voices - although kept low - were arguing. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who it was they were talking about.

Elyssa risked a quick peek with one half opened eye, but right away wished she didn't. Although his back was to her, she instantly recognized the man from the ball - the man with the raven mask. The memory was hazy, and hard to keep her finger on as if something was blocking her remembrance. Yet, Elyssa _knew_ that voice. 

In front of him stood a woman, cold and severe in her looks. Her dark hair was braided so tightly, it pulled at the tender skin of her scalp. She wore a voluminous black dress adorned with onyx and jet. It vaguely reminded Elyssa of a picture she had once seen in a history book somewhere - some dark queen in mourning. Even though the woman possessed an ageless beauty, it was easy to see that she was much, much older than Elyssa cared to consider. Her eyes bespoke her years.

"Have you lost your mind, Arik? Is it not enough that our kingdom has been condemned to a slowly decay into nothingness, the bellies of our young kept empty of blood? Not enough that we no longer have the means to sustain the clan, let alone our kingdom? There is no life in our lands - nothing left to feed on. Have you become so mad in your senseless quest for revenge that you would condemn your own kinsmen to death? This is madness, my son, madness. If your father were alive..."

"But he isn't, is he Mother?" Arik's voice was deadly quiet, carrying with it a threat of uncontrollable fury. "And I rule here now, lest you forget. I do not need the constant reminders of your glorious past."

"You have brought death and ruin on us, my son. Death and ruin to our kingdom because your taste for revenge out shadows your taste for blood."

Arik smiled grimly, exposing his razor sharp teeth. "My taste for blood, Mother, will be met. Worry not about that." His gaze turned to Elyssa who lay crumpled on the floor.

Moira, Lady Mother of the Geishal Clan, shook her head. The worry and sorrow in her eyes making her look much older now. "Send her away Arik. Do not harm her. Do not touch her. Just send her away. Return her whole and unspoiled, then perhaps the Goblin Kingdom will resume its trade. Jareth is a reasonable man - always quick to forgive and forget. Give her back and forget this senseless fight. Think of your people...think of your sister..." Nadia hadn't retuned with Arik, and Moira was almost overcome with worry for her wayward daughter. If only things were simpler...

"Think of my sister?" Arik's voice was full of dark irony. He raised his hand as if to strike, his mother flinching from the expected blow. "I've had enough of your proselytizing to last me for a lifetime. If it were up to you, the Geishal's would be licking that bastard's heels for the few measly scraps he deigned to give. The Goblin King is **_reasonable_**... the Goblin King is **_kind_**. You speak of him as if you trusted that snake.

Moira's breath came out in short rasping gasps. It had been so long since she fed - since any in her kingdom had fed - that she was overcome with weakness. Even this argument seemed more than she could bear. "Then kill her Arik, and have your damned revenge. Kill her, but dispose of her quickly, for you **_ must_** know that he will be coming to look for her. If you must destroy this girl to salve your soul, then **_do_** it." Her voice was becoming thin and ready under the strain of desperation. Could her son not see reason?

Arik turned to look again at Elyssa's crumpled form. Although she lay motionless, her eyes closed as if in sleep, Arik knew that she was awake and listening. A human's mind was so easy to touch - to control. Such a pitifully weak race. Arik simply couldn't understand Jareth's fascination with them.

The cloak Elyssa wore was thrown back. She wore only one of Jareth's flowing shirts underneath, revealing the bare skin of her legs almost halfway up her thighs. The shirt's clingy fabric stretched around the ample curves of her hips and breasts. _Yes,_ he thought,_ Jareth still has excellent tastes in women. _"Perhaps," Arik mused, "I shall just keep her. Ruining such a piece of art such as this would certainly be a terrible sin. One that I couldn't bear to keep on my conscience. I wonder what Jareth would say if I turned his gilly into something much more appealing to my own tastes... If Jareth even bothers to come and claim her at all."

The voice of his mother snaked in his ear, breaking his private musing. "If Jareth finds her, you will be the ruin of us all. Kill her and get **_rid_** of her..."

Arik spun around catching Moira's throat in one finely jeweled hand. Effortlessly, he tossed her against the wall where she feel into a crumpled heap. "Get. Out."

Painfully, Moira pulled herself up, fangs bared. "Ungrateful brat. Your father would have _killed_ you for that..."

Arik pinched the skin between his eyebrows, fighting to regain his cool. "Now, Mother. Before I'm forced to do something I might regret." He sighed in relief when she stepped into the shadows, finally leaving him alone with his prey.

A/N

Hope you guys liked this chappie - sorry it took so long to get up. The next one will be up over the weekend, I promise : )


	24. For Love

Jareth tore through his bedroom frantically searching though the discarded clothing left scattered from the night before. Standing to his side, Marcus watched impatiently. It was only seconds since they had left the dungeon, but now Jareth seemed hell-bent on finding which pocket he left his car keys in - or at least that was what Marcus thought it looked like. 

"What the hell are you doing, man? Shouldn't you be poofing us to wherever Elyssa is?"

Ignoring Marcus' suggestion, Jareth searched for a moment longer before jumping back to his feet. "It's not here," he muttered.

"**_What's_** not here," Marcus shouted.

Jareth turned, staring at him with is cool, mismatched eyes. "My cloak. She must have been wearing it when Arik took her."

Marcus was on the verge of losing what little temper he had left. "Then just find another one so we can get the hell out of here."

Jareth shook his head, his voice perfectly calm. "You don't understand. The clasp from my cloak - it was fashioned from crystal. _My_ crystal."

"And..." Marcus twirled his hand in a frustrated hurry-up gesture.

Jareth sighed, resisting the urge to smack Marcus' head. "Arik is covering her mind, you twit, he's hiding her from me. _That's_ why my magic won't work. _But,_ if I can get close enough, there's a possibility that I can find her using the crystal."

Marcus' eyes brightened in understanding. "Track the crystal and track the girl, right?"

A single vicious nod was all the answer he received. Jareth turned and sprinted towards the balcony leaving Marcus to trail behind.

"Hey, _wait_ a minute Jareth. You're not leaving here without me. Aren't you just going to poof us over there," he called.

Jareth glared at Marcus as he stepped onto the balcony. He was dismayed to see that light had already burned away all traces of morning. It would be late in the evening at the earliest before he could safely reach the Geishal stronghold. Time was getting away from them. 

"_Poofing,_ as you so delicately put it, is not exactly the safest mode of transportation - especially in enemy territory. Teleportation is an exact science. I have to have a clear picture in my mind of the destination, and while I've spent plenty of time at the castle, there's no telling what could happen. What do you think would happen if I appeared halfway into a wall, or worse into a room full of guards? Flying is the only way." 

Turning away, Jareth prepared to transform. Marcus lunged forward grabbing Jareth's shoulder. "_Wait_ a minute damn you. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. Besides, you might need me."

Looking into his earnest face, Jareth was forced to smile. For a brief moment, he realized just why Elyssa liked Marcus so much. "This isn't a game Marcus, it's not safe for you. The Geishal's are vampires, one of the most dangerous creatures in the Underground, don't you realize that?" 

Marcus refused to let go of Jareth's shoulder. "I'm _coming."_

Jareth sighed in frustration. This was wasting valuable time, a commodity too precious to be squandered so easily. Jareth made his decision. _If the boy wants to come, let him come..._

"Suit yourself," Jareth murmured as he slid into the form of a snow white owl. The next thing Marcus knew, his body began to shrink. Instead of two legs, he now had four. His nose grew long and pointy sprouting long white whiskers. And, oh **_Hell_** no - that had _better_ not be a tail growing out of his ass.

Effortlessly the owl grasped the wriggling mouse in it's talon before taking wing.

*******************************************************************************************************

Elyssa still lay in a crumpled heap on the cold stone floor trying desperately to feign unconsciousness. Behind her, the silently brooding Lord paced the floor. Elyssa still hadn't had the chance to get a good look of the room she was in, but her nose told her everything she needed to know. Someone had tried to temper the smell of moldering curtains and dank decay with incense, only highlighting the dreadful odor. Elyssa tried not to shudder even as her cramped muscles screamed for her to move. The sound of Arik's boots on the floor was maddening, sending her thoughts of another... 

__

Jareth

Arik's mother, or whoever she was, seemed pretty damn sure that Jareth would come for her. Elyssa wanted to believe that, but refused to let her heart hope. In her world, kidnappings usually ended in ransom or death, and it sure didn't sound like it was money they were after.

Elyssa wondered what time of day it was - for that matter what day this even was. All she could remember was being abducted then waking up to a nightmare.

__

"...kill her or be rid of her..."

The words resounded in her mind. _Well,_ she thought, _this is certainly turning from bad to worse_. When you get kidnapped by a psychotic vampire who has some kind of grudge match against your unrequited lover who just so happens to be the king of goblins, you either needed to get on Jerry Springer or refill your prescription for Valium. And damn it, she was all out of Valium. 

Elyssa was suddenly aware that the sound of Arik's boots had ceased. "You can get up now child. I've known for quite some time that you're awake. It's senseless for you to remain so uncomfortably still." Arik's voice was crisp and full of authority, nothing like the seductive silkiness of Jareth's which held it's own power of persuasion. While Jareth's whispered pleasure, Arik's only spoke of death.

Cursing herself once again for a fool, Elyssa sat gingerly up, immediately covering her bare legs under the folds of Jareth's cloak. The small clasp at her neck had dug inter her tender skin. Absently, Elyssa rubbed at the spot while quickly surveying the room. Arik stood by a tall open window, his back kept to her. Beside him was an ancient writing desk which an equally old chair both so old and frail, she doubted it could support her weight, let alone a man Arik's size. Stretching out across the wall hung at least one source of the room's stench, a half rotted tapestry. Even in it's pitiful decaying state, she could see that it was once intricately woven and probably very costly for it's beauty. The only other furniture in the room was a still functional bed. Not surprisingly, the bed was covered in black silk sheets and heavy furs. With the guttering torches and the rotted interior, a bed covered in such finery seemed oddly fitting. It added to the pleasant ambiance of insanity.

Carefully, Elyssa rose to her feet keeping her eyes warily trained on her captor's back. In another lifetime, she might have actually found the man oddly attractive. His long jet black hair was kept neatly tied with a satin ribbon at the back of his neck. He wore a voluminous scarlet dressing robe which dragged the ground and gathered at his feet. The dark red of his robe and the blackness of his hair were a stark contrast to his pale skin. When he turned unexpectedly to face her, Elyssa couldn't help but gasp. What might have once been a handsome face was now haggard and thin. Dark, unpleasant smudges formed underneath his eyes. Regardless of the paleness, his skin had an unhealthy, almost swallow look. There was no glimmer of life in those dead, violet eyes - no shred of humanity or feeling. His were those of a raptor, honed in on his prey. Elyssa couldn't help but shudder. Never in her life had she felt so exposed and helpless.

After several heavy moments of silence, Arik spoke. "What to do, what to do? It's not every day that my enemy's prized whore falls into my hands. Now the question remains on how to best exploit it."

Elyssa's jaw almost dropped in shock. Her cheeks burned red in her anger and she balled her hands into tight fists at her sides. She had been called many things in her life, but _whore_ was a newbie. Her hot temper kept Elyssa's voice from trembling. "You seemed fairly gung-ho about killing me only a few moments ago. Already lost your nerve?"

Arik's eyes bore into her own, searching her face for weakness. So the chit was defiant was she? He would teach the little baggage what it meant to defy one's betters. An empty smile played at the corner of his lips. He would enjoy this lesson in particular. "I could kill you, yes. Perhaps by draining you myself or simply leaving you as a present to my subjects. Afterwards I could leave your broken body on his lordship's doorstep. Ah, but where would that see me?" Arik waited several seconds for the words to sink in, watching Elyssa carefully for some hint of a reaction. When she refused to give her the satisfaction, he continued. "Other than a fine meal, that course of action leaves me nowhere. Why you ask?" Arik's lips curled into a cruel, humorless smile. "Because unlike my over-zealous mother, I don't believe Jareth will trouble himself to come and claim you."

Elyssa couldn't prevent her eyes from flying open in surprise. Arik felt a thrill of triumph. So the chit had a weakness after all.

"Oh," she said mildly, "and why is that?" Fury welled up inside of her burning her cheeks crimson. She didn't want to show her anger, but her temper was getting harder and harder to control.

Arik stepped towards her, his lips curled into a derisive leer. He towered over her, but Elyssa was too livid to be intimidated. Arik spoke, his voice as cold and emotionless as it was calculating. 

"Jareth won't come for you because for him you've ceased to matter. If I thought I could smell his stench on you before, you reek of it now. Even more interesting, you've lost the scent of your innocence - your purity. And while you might have once held some minor fascination for _His Majesty_, you've already given him what he was truly after." His eyes burned with cruelty, making it painfully obvious that Arik was enjoying every moment of this. "Jareth has no more use for you now than for any other common courtesan. The diamond, it would seem, has lost it's sparkle. You're nothing more than glass now." He paused, along time for his barbed words to take hold in the tender flesh of her breast. Hurting this one was all to easy. Even if he could not make Jareth pay for his crimes personally, he would dole out punishment on his wench with glee.

He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "So tell me, little baggage... Knowing this, why in the Underground would Jareth trouble himself any longer with you. Why, when he has already taken everything he wanted from you?"

Elyssa struggled to keep her emotions under control, to keep from letting Arik's hateful words from sinking in. Damn it, she was pissed. Hell, **_pissed_** couldn't even come close to describing the way she felt in that moment. Not only was she getting insulted by this half-baked Count Dracula wannabe who so easily talked about her own demise, but she was also struggling with her own private battle with fear and dismay. What if Arik was right and her worst fears were true? No, she couldn't - she _wouldn't_ let herself be so easily manipulated. Even if Jareth didn't love her, she couldn't let Arik trick her into despair.

He stood so close to her now, their bodies almost touching. Elyssa felt so small standing next to the tall, muscular man. Arik's proximity was disturbing. Jareth had always projected an aura of power underlined by his raw, sexual masculinity. Arik too held that same power, but along with it came the sense of danger and death. Standing before him in nothing but a shirt and cloak, Elyssa felt powerless and exposed. All her life, she had someone to save her - to rescue her. First there was Michael and to some degree Marcus, but without Jareth, who would save her now?

Arik's words cut like a knife deep into her soul. Standing there before him, she realized how easy it would be to simply submit to him - to give in to death. 

Greedily, Arik eyed the delicate flesh of her neck standing in stark contrast to her flaming red hair. Looking into her eyes, he knew the battle was over. "Now that _he_ has made you his whore, I will make you my slave." Reaching out, he grasped Elyssa by the shoulders, pulling her against him. The smell of his breath was fetid and rancid. Teeth gleamed in his mouth, threatening and razor sharp.

Suddenly, Elyssa realized what he meant to do. She _had_ seen the movies after all. Giving herself a mental slap, she broke free from her fear. _Who's going to save me? _"**_I_** am," she murmured. As slippery as an eel, she dropped to her knees in a crouch moving easily out of his grasp. Before Arik could react, she punched him in the groin with all of her might, then scampered away. Her heart was thundering in her chest from fear, but she forced herself to turn around and look at him. Already, Arik stood, a look of dumbfounded shock crossing his face. 

"Get over here now, little whore, and I'll consider taking your life easily." His face contorted with rage, marring his once handsome face. Reaching out, he tried to grasp Elyssa but she moved too quick. "Keep defying me, and I will teach you the true meaning of suffering." Again, he lunged for her, but she darted out of his grasp.

"Oh, go to hell," she muttered through clenched teeth. "You want a fight, buddy? Well you've got a fight. I didn't suffer through months of Tae-Bo for nothing." Raising her hands, she managed to get in one solid punch before Arik easily caught her arm. Yanking her forward, he threw her to the ground. Her dancer's training prevented the fall from breaking any bones, but her ankle wrenched painfully nonetheless. 

Arik was on her in an instant, yanking her to her feet by her hair. Grabbing her roughly around the throat, he lifted her up in the air, her feet dangling inches above the floor. "Little whore, where is your insolence now?" 

With all her might, Elyssa kicked the much larger man in the stomach. She had hoped to knock the wind out of him, but Arik only looked angrier. Viscously, he shook her in the air, his hands slowly closing off Elyssa's windpipe. She struggled for breath as little black splotches threatened to overtake her vision. Arik continued his taunts. "So brave, you are little one...even in death. Tis a shame to have to kill such a little firebrand as yourself, but I've always been willing to make sacrifices." He watched her struggle in his hand for a moment longer then dropped her. 

Elyssa fell straight down into an undignified heap, panting for breath. Her hands flew to her neck, trying to ease the cramping muscles. Arik stood back and watched her, a callous smile playing at the corner of his lips. "What, sweetling? No more attempts to fight? No more trivial shows of temper?"

Elyssa's head shot up, her eyes burning with hatred. She wanted to stand defiantly, but knew her quivering legs wouldn't hold her. "Go fuck yourself, assclown."

Arik's hand shot out, slapping her across the face. Her lips crushed against her teeth, mouth filling with blood. Absently, she wiped at the slow red trickle which fell from the corner of her mouth. "Takes a lot of guts to hit a girl on her knees, you know," she grated. "I'm awed by your gentlemanly nature."

Again, Arik's hand shot out hitting Elyssa so hard, her head whirled backwards. His eyes where hard flecks of stone, daring her to speak again. Elyssa spat at his feet. "If you want to kill me, just kill me. All of this S&M shit's starting to bore me."

A cold sound like the rustling of dead leaves filled the room. It slowly dawned on her that the sound was Arik's laughter. "Are you so eager to meet your death, little whore? I would so hate to disappoint." Wrapping his hands in her hair, he yanked her again to her feet. Weakly, she sagged in his arms, too tired to keep up the struggle. Arik opened his mouth, revealing the razor sharp teeth hidden within. "I've enjoyed our...conversation. But, I feel the hour is getting rather late, so you will forgive me if I leave your lesson only half-learned." His eyes suddenly gleamed dark red. Elyssa shivered in spite of herself.

A knock at the chamber door sounded through the room like a cannon. Elyssa's heart leaped in her chest when Arik stopped and released her. "Can I have no peace?" He said in irritation when the door sounded again. Muttering to himself, he pushed Elyssa onto the ancient bed. "Stay here, wench. This will only be a moment." Angrily he stalked towards the door, locking it again once he had stepped outside. He was supremely annoyed to see his manservant Calfin waiting outside.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion. I ordered that I was not to be disturbed for any reason."

"But my lord," his servant stammered. "I felt that you would most assuredly wish to know that you have visitors."

Arik's eyes blazed. "I don't give a damn if I have the Queen of Fairies herself in my court right now, you idiot. When I tell you that I am not to be disturbed, that means I am _not_ to be _disturbed_ for any reason. Do you understand?"

The servant tried to explain. "But, my Lord..."

"Calfin, do you understand?" Arik's eyes blazed murderously. 

The poor manservant stood quaking in fear. Bowing obsequiously, he murmured. "A thousand apologies my Lord, truly I am sorry. I understand completely. I will go and inform His Majesty the Goblin King that you are unavailable for an audience."

"**_What_** did you say?" Arik roared.

Falling to his knees, Calfin bowed to the floor. "I did not mean to anger your Lordship," he wailed in a quaking voice. "A thousand apologies."

Kicking at him, Arik shouted. "Get up, you idiot, on your feet." He yanked Calfin impatiently to his feet. "Who did you say is here?"

"His Majesty, the Goblin King. Your lady mother is already down in attendance..." Calfin stopped speaking midsentence. Arik had already disappeared.

************************************************************************************************************************

When Marcus told Jareth that he would come with him to save Elyssa no matter what, he had no idea that "no matter what" would entail getting morphed into a mouse then flying in the talons of an owl cross-country. Not that he would have complained, mind you...it just wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

Marcus watched in fascination as the landscape changed from the wilderness of the Labyrinth to a lush forest. Somehow, he managed to fall asleep. When he awoke, the scenery had changed again, this time to a nightmarish landscape. Shadows covered the barren earth. No grass or tree, or any living thing for that matter dotted this desolate land. Crags and rocks where the only features that Marcus could see. Every once in awhile, he could almost make out a shadowy form darting from one rocky outcropping to the next, but the dark clouds overhead made it almost impossible to see. 

Jareth's voice spoke in Marcus' mind. _Craig Machai...the Vampire Lands...Arik rules here. This place once was a thing of beauty. Now it is nothing but an empty tomb._

Again, Marcus thought he saw a shadowy form darting across the landscape. _Not too empty..._ he thought.

..._No, not completely empty. There are a few corpses here that refuse to give up to the night. And if they've harmed Elyssa, I will make them pay dearly..._

Jareth flew on, steering them towards what looked like a mountain in the distance. As the neared closer, a fortress melded into the very side of the mountain loomed nearer. Marcus stared in awe at the impressive battlements, and mighty walls. It was as if the mountain itself lent it's strength to the power of the keep.

Yet, as they neared, he could see where the walls were crumbling. The once impregnable fortress was falling into disrepair. The mighty castle which no army could destroy was slowly losing the battle with time. The stoppable weapons of age and disrepair had condemned this once mighty stronghold to death. 

Gliding downward, Jareth made a slow, circling descent, coming to land easily in the courtyard. With a word of magic, he morphed back into his normal form, absently mindedly remembering to transform Marcus as well. 

"Dang, I didn't think I was ever going to stand on the ground again," Marcus said cheerfully. He glanced around the empty courtyard, searching for a doorway.

"Quiet," Jareth hissed. "We're not alone." 

Marcus looked at Jareth in alarm. Out of she shadows stepped twenty silent figures shrouded in shadow. Slowly, they stalked towards the duo, surrounding them in an ever shrinking circle.

"Jareth..." Marcus questioned nervously.

"It's alright Marcus. They're the Lady Mother's men." 

When the circling guards where only a few feet away from Jareth, they stopped. Bowing, one of their number stepped forward. Marcus was shocked to see that she was in fact a female. "My Lordship, this visit is most unexpected. However, the Lady Mother would be pleased if you would meet with her in the throne room. All has been made ready."

Jareth dropped his head in acknowledgement. "Lead the way."

The guard eyed Marcus with suspicion. "Your guest must wait outside until the Lady Mother requests his presence. You on the other hand will come with me."

Marcus began to protest, but Jareth silenced him with a small gesture. He offered the guard one of his most dazzling smiles and dropped into a low, courtly bow. "If it please you, my dear, I will personally vouch for the good behavior of my guest, and can assure you that he will be of no consequence."

The guard shook her head, obstinate. "I'm sorry, my Lord, but he must remain outside. Her Ladyship..."

"If her Ladyship wishes to speak with me before her ox of a son can get to me, then I suggest you and I be on our way. That is why she sent you out here instead of her son's own guards, am I right?"

The guard stammered, but Jareth continued relentlessly. "I have no time for trifling with guards. You will see me and my guest in to the Lady Mother's presence now, or there will be hell to pay. Do you understand, me my dear?"

Bowing, the guard relented. "Follow me."

************************************************************************************************************************

Elyssa sat on the ancient bed shivering. For the moment, she couldn't speak or move. Arik's cruel words had done their work. Her mind raced, shrinking back at the unthinkable possibility that she meant nothing more to Jareth than a whore. She remembered the way he touched her, the passionate kisses and embraces. Her lips still burned from his touch. For weeks he had lured her into his web of trust. Surely she must mean more to him than one night's passion.

"Damn it," she swore. "If only I didn't tell him that I loved him. It would have made this so much easier." Unbidden tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't let herself believe that Jareth would simply abandon her.

__

No, but I can't let myself believe that he will make it in time to save me either, she reasoned. Catalyzed, she stood up from the bed and surveyed the room. Taking a torch from the wall, she moved towards the high window in the far corner. Looking down, she had to catch her breath. The room was set at a dizzying height, several hundred feet from the courtyard below. Through the gloom that seemed to surround this kingdom, she could almost make out a deserted courtyard far below. The wall itself was sheer leaving no doubts about her ability to scale her way down.

Sighing in frustration, she raced towards the chamber door only to find that it was securely locked. "No way out," she muttered. "When that bastard comes back for me, he's going to kill me." The thought was rather sobering. As angry as the vampire seemed before he left, she was surprised he hadn't already come back to do the job. Her hands moved to her face, touching the swollen lips and bruised flesh. Arik obviously had no qualms about hitting a lady. When she thought about his superior strength and speed, her heart quailed. "How do I fight something so much stronger than I am?" she asked herself. 

Shaking her head, Elyssa refused to let herself get discouraged. "Okay, so how do you kill a vampire? Come on, I've seen the movies just like everyone else. Garlic? Not happening. A crucifix? Forget it. Holy Water? Please..." Glancing around the spartan room, her eyes alighted on the ancient writing desk and chair. "Stake through the heart? Now we're getting somewhere."

Walking towards the writing desk, she considered the chair for a moment before picking it up. With all her might, she slammed it against the stone wall breaking it to pieces. Luckily, the legs of the chair broke off into several promising looking wedges. Testing them out in her hand, Elyssa selected two of the stoutest looking pieces with the sharpest edge.

Walking towards the bed, she hid one of the stakes underneath the pillow where she could easily get to it. The other she hid under the folds of her cloak. Arik was stronger and faster, but that might possibly be used to her advantage. Maybe if he didn't suspect, she could get him close enough. The pile of wood which was the remains of the chair worried her. If he saw it, he would surely know what she meant to do.

And who's to say that the ol' stake in the heart trick was going to work, anyways? Nothing in the Underground was ever what it seemed, she was starting to slowly realize. 

"Stop it," she whispered. "Stop trying to talk yourself out of this. Arik means to kill you, and even if Jareth is looking for you, there's no telling if he will find you. For once, 'Lyssa, you're going to have to save yourself."

Swallowing back the fear that threatened to overwhelm her, Elyssa sat silently on the bed clutching her makeshift stake tightly. She breathed slowly in and out, forcing herself to remain calm.

...._My mind and my body are one...._


	25. End Game

Moira, Lady Mother of the Geishal clan, watched as her personal guards escorted the Goblin King into the throne room. It had been almost two hundred years since she last laid eyes upon Jareth, yet he had changed surprisingly little since their last encounter. Perhaps his eyes where more wizened, the cynical lines of displeasure around his mouth where deeper. But the youthful spring in his step, his ever present sophisticated grace, the whirlwind of elegance that was the very essence Jareth - these had not deserted him.

She could only wish that she were able to say the same for her son.

Moira had always liked Jareth, and it had grieved her to no end when the quarrel with Arik escalated to violence. She abhorred war, especially with their numbers already dwindled. Without the Goblin King's alliance, the delicate balance that held their world together was shattered. 

__

But, perhaps this was best, she mused. _Perhaps this is the way it should have been long ago. A slow, painful death for the Geishals..._

Jareth cleared his throat politely startling Moira out of her silent reflection. Dropping into a low, courtly bow he spoke. "Well met, Lady Moira. Would that we have encountered each other under a more pleasant situation."

She inclined her head slightly, acknowledging him. Clearing her mind of melancholy musings, she focused on the present. "Would it where, my Lord. Would it where." Her eyes moved to the young man standing to the left of the King. Her senses immediately recognized him as human. "Both you and your friend are welcome guests. It has been long since we have entertained."

Jareth smiled, but the strain of keeping up the polite charade was obviously taking it's toll. "I appreciate your attempts at civility, however, I fear I must speak with you on a matter of the utmost importance." He paused inclining his head politely. "Where is your son?" The tension in his eyes belied the simplicity of his question.

Moira's eye twitched almost imperceptibly. "Arik is indisposed at the moment."

Jareth nodded. "Good, because I fear that he is not the one that I must deal with at the moment. I'm looking for someone very dear to me, Lady, and I believe that she has been taken here." He gazed at her steadily, searching her face for some sign of a reaction. There was none. 

"My Lord, why would you believe such an absurd thing?" A spat of nervous laughter escaped her scarlet lips. "Have you been led to believe that the clan Geishal has been involved in something on the lines of a kidnapping?" Although her words suggested otherwise, Moira's tone did not sound as if the idea was so absurd after all. 

Jareth took a step forward, eyes burning with intensity. "I believe that very thing, indeed."

An unexpected voice sounded from the shadows. "You always did believe whatever you where told, my boy." Jareth turned to meet the newcomer while Moira instinctively cringed. As if from nowhere, Arik came to stand beside his mother. She stiffened when he placed an arm protectively on her shoulder. It was obvious from the way his eyes burned with hatred that he did not appreciate being left out of this particular meeting.

Jareth meet Arik's gaze evenly, undaunted by the larger man's menacing leer. "I've come for the girl, Arik. Elyssa has nothing to do with our disagreements. Why must you insist on dragging the innocent in on our own private conflict?"

Arik laughed harshly. "Amazing. I getting lectured by you? I've never seen you have any qualms about harming the so called innocent."

Jareth's voice was deadly quiet. "Give me the girl, Arik. Or I swear by god that I will make you pay."

"You'll do nothing of the sort, and you know it. Besides, your precious little chit isn't here. Perhaps she ran away when she saw how terrible a lover you make. It's much more likely, the gel decided to run off with your butler instead. Next time, try checking the servants quarters before going through the trouble of running all the way over here."

Only Jareth's iron will kept him from attacking Arik as he stood. Instead, Jareth threw all of his concentration into straightening the lace of his cuff. "Really? I find that notion rather interesting, Arik. But I would have to say that your darling Nadia would disagree with you." 

The Lady Mother gasped. Arik silenced her with a cruel shake. "Has my beloved sister scampered into your lands again? I'll be sure to punish her for breaking our treaty for you, Jareth. Nadia has been filling your head with stories once again it would seem, a habit of hers I have long since tried to break."

Jareth voice cut with a knife's edge. "Give up the charade, Arik. I grow weary of it. You accompanied Nadia to my castle last night and stole something very dear to me." His eyes made known their disdain. "Revenging yourself against my lady, Arik? I had thought that was beneath even you."

"You judging me?" Arik scoffed. "I can hardly believe what I am hearing."

"Return Elyssa to me now and we can forget all of this. There's still time to escape bloodshed."

Arik eyed Jareth carefully. "Bloodshed? Dare I suggest that you are threatening me in my own throne room? Surely I must be mistaken. Not even the King of Goblins dares threaten the Lord Geishal in his own keep."

Jareth took a deliberate step forward meeting Arik's challenging glare with his usual cool grace. Behind him, Marcus shifted nervously, suddenly aware of the vampire guards ringing the room. Jareth was well aware of the danger himself, but ignored all else but his enemy. His voice was deadly quiet. "It's not a threat, dear fellow. It's a promise. Currently, your sister sits safely in a cell deep underneath my castle. I can only wish that through your cooperation, I can return her to you in the same condition. Return Elyssa to me now, and come nightfall I will release Nadia to you."

Arik's lips curled back into a sneer. His razor sharp teeth gleamed in the torch light, a dangerous reminder of his nature. Jareth's arrogance was starting to provoke his considerable temper. "And if I refuse?"

Jareth's voice lost it's cool edge, matching Arik's harshness. "Then come the dawn, I will force her into the light and send her home to you as a box of ashes and dust." There was no room for doubt in Jareth's tone. As he had said, this wasn't a threat – it was a promise. 

Beside Arik, Moira groaned. She stared pleadingly at her son, but he blithely ignored her. "It pains me to hear you speak so callously, Jareth. And to think of the _loving _friendship we once shared." Arik's mocking eyes danced with glee. 

Jareth had taken all he could stand. White hot fury mingling with impotent frustration welled up inside, threatening to explode. Ignoring Arik, he pleaded with Moira. "Lady, please speak reason to your son. I do not wish to kill your daughter, but **_I will not _**let your son harm my lady."

Moira opened her mouth to speak. She was instantly silenced when Arik put a warning hand on her arm. "The Lady Mother is grieved that she can not help you, old boy. So grieved in fact that she is unable to express herself in words. Unfortunately for all of us your _lady_ is not here. Like I said earlier, the chit probably ran off with some other man."

Marcus lunged unexpectedly forward, his face contorted with rage. "Call her that **_one_** more time, asshole, and I'll shove my boot so far up your ass you'll be tasting leather for weeks."

Jareth grabbed Marcus seconds before he could reach the vampire. Arik would certainly have no qualms about abruptly ending the impetuous dancer's life. Struggling to hold him back, he whispered fiercely. "Calm yourself, fool. This isn't going to help her." Arik's mocking laughter set Jareth's teeth on edge. 

"Let the little man come, Jareth. Perhaps he would like to discuss the virtue of his lady friend with me one on one." 

Jareth ignored Arik, and kept a firm grip on the enraged man. Gradually, Marcus calmed back down. He kept his burning eyes firmly glued on Arik who stood watching with grim amusement.

When he thought he could trust Marcus not to lunch again, Jareth turned back to face Arik. Jareth's heart sank. From the defeated look in Moira's eyes, he knew his cause was lost. There would be no help from her. Arik stood beside his mother silently gloating. "Well, old boy, was there any other business you would like to discuss before my guards escort you off my land?"

It was impossible to keep the defeat he felt out of his voice. "Let Elyssa go, Arik." He held his arms up and away from his body. "I'll not fight you. Take me instead. I'm the one you wish to punish, not her."

Arik sneered. "This is pointless. You're lady is not here…"

Jareth interrupted. "Will you continue this insane course of action even at the cost of your sister?"

Arik moved to stand directly in front of Jareth. Although he tried to keep his face impassive and cool, the glee he felt was unmistakable. "I'll tell you one last time, Jareth. Your lady is not here. But, if it makes you feel any better, go ahead and kill Nadia. It's about time she finally paid for her sins." With a gesture, the guards moved to surround Jareth. "Was there anything else?"

Jareth swallowed back his rage. He could fight them, yes. In fact, he could probably kill the majority of them before they could take him down. But he knew that Arik would escape, and where would that leave Elyssa? The thought of anyone touching her filled him with white hot anger. No, this was not the time to fight. Looking once again at Arik's gloating eyes, Jareth promised himself that the time would come soon…_very_ soon.

Bowing to the Lady Mother, Jareth allowed himself to be escorted out. 

As soon as the guards had emptied out, Arik rounded on Moira. "So you thought to get Jareth alone, did you? Perhaps you wished to tell him about my little _guest_ before I could stop you?" He loomed over her, hands balled into fists.

Moira raised her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I only wanted was best for the clan, my son. Please Arik, Jareth meant what he said. He's willing to kill for the girl – even die for her. Can't you see that he loves that her?"

Arik sneered. "Love? Jareth knows nothing of that word and neither do I."

"And so you will let Nadia die. You are a fool, Arik. You have brought ruin upon our clan."

Before Moira could prepare or react, Arik struck. His fist sent her sprawling. She cowered on the floor, expecting blows that never came. Arik spoke, his voice cold and emotionless. "Enough. I go now to feed. When I return, I want you gone from the stronghold. You are banished from my lands. Perhaps your precious _Jareth_ has enough love left to take you in."

Tears began to flow down her cheeks unbidden. She watched in silence as Arik disappeared into the shadows. 

* * * * * * *

The first thing Arik noticed up on entering the chamber was Elyssa sitting calmly and sedately on the bed. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect when he came back to claim her neck – perhaps an ambush, maybe some pleading or blubbering for her life. To see her sitting so demurely on the bed was shocking. It was almost as if she were looking forward to his arrival.

Never taking her eyes away from his own, she stood. "My Lord, you've retuned. I was beginning to think you had abandoned me here to my solitude." She offered him a charming smile, something that he found unnerving considering the situation. 

The wench had caught him off guard, not a wise thing to do considering his already foul temper. When he spoke, his voice was harsh. "You should have saved yourself the trouble. I always return for fresh blood."

She wrinkled her nose at this, choosing to overlook that particular comment. "My Lord, I must apologize for my behavior earlier. I was scared and frightened of you at first."

Arik moved slowly towards her, taking his time. The folds of his scarlet robe flowed behind him. Somewhere along the lines, the ribbon had fallen out of his hair. Now it cascaded down his back and shoulders in an ebony flow. The violet of his eyes where undeniable. Looking down at her, his lips pulled back into a macabre smile revealing the deadly fangs. 

"And why, pray tell, do you not fear me now, my little baggage, when I have most assuredly come to kill you." Arik wasn't sure what game the little chit was playing, but if she thought to toy with him, she was gravely mistaken.

Elyssa met his gaze without showing an ounce of fear. "Because, my Lord, you have already saved me from a fate worse than death. Even though I know you've come now to take my life, I realize that you have already freed me from bondage." A small smile played at the corner of her lips. "I can honestly say that I will die in peace knowing that I am free."

Arik sneered. "You expect me to believe that you were somehow forced to play Jareth's lady love? I find that extremely farfetched. His _lordship_ has never wanted for a warm body in his bed."

Elyssa glared, her temper flaring. "His lady love? I hate that bastard with all my heart. You dare suggest that I willing served the man who kidnapped me from my home then forced me to be his whore? You're a fool. I fought that monster with all my heart, but he took me anyway, against my will. You will never know how true your words were, nor how deeply they cut my heart." Elyssa could no longer keep the hot tears from welling up in her eyes. "I was his whore as you said. But I did not wish to be."

His hand caught her chin, then lifted her face to meet his own. What a curious little female, he marveled. When he looked into her eyes, he could see the anger that burned beneath the surface. Whatever she was, the wench was not lying about her hatred. "A fool madam? You dare to call me such," he questioned mildly. "Plenty of men have died for much lesser insults."

The anger fled as her eyes widened in embarrassment. A blush spread across her cheeks. Arik knew that she would have turned her face away from him if only he were not holding her chin. "Forgive me, my Lord. My mouth has a will of it own."

Arik grinned. "A problem I intend to deal with momentarily I assure you. It will be hard for your mouth to speak when I have drained the life out of your lips." The casualness of his speech was calculated. He searched her eyes for the fear he craved, but was immensely disappointed when he saw none. Again, Arik was forced to marvel. This was not how he intended this encounter to occur.

Instead, Elyssa murmured softly. "You may take my life, Lord, I give it freely. But first..." She paused, gathering her courage. "If it please you, my Lord, may I ask something of you first?"

Releasing her chin, Arik grabbed her wrist. She offered no resistance when he brought the delicate flesh of her inner wrist up to his mouth. He opened his mouth to bite, watching carefully for her reaction. The white of his teeth caught the torchlight gleaming with deadly menace. Elyssa's eyes never wavered from his. When she remained unflinching, he turned his bite into a tender kiss. _So the lady had some steel in her spine as well,_ he mused. _Fascinating._

"What is it you wish," he murmured, lips pressed against the sensitive flesh of her inner wrist. His highly attuned vampiric ears could hear her heart beat quicken. _Perhaps she is made of fire as well..._

She blushed again, this time averting her eyes. Seeing the roses bloom in her cheeks was intoxicating. Suddenly Arik was extremely interested in hearing what the lady had to say. 

When she spoke, he voice barely rose above a tentative whisper. "In my world, my Lord, there are many legends of your kind. Many stories, indeed. Some of them say that..." She paused as if gathering her courage. Her eyes flittered up to meet his own, intensifying the blush on her cheeks. "They say that... that what you intend to do with me... that it need not be so terrible. In fact, there are some stories where the Dark Ones take and give pleasure in their feeding." She licked her lips nervously, but did not turn her eyes away.

For a moment, Arik could only look at her in stunned silence. All angry thoughts of revenge were banished. All he could see where the endless pools of her mossy green eyes. "You do not know what you are asking," he whispered.

Elyssa looked up at him earnestly. "My Lord, you have freed me from my captor. You have saved me when I could not save myself. The only thing I can do to repay you is to give you myself. I give myself to you freely and gladly, and ask only that you take my gently. Please sir, take my life, but do not cause me pain." For the first time, a glimmer of fear shone in her eyes.

All at once, a wave of tenderness overcame the Vampire Lord. He had banished his mother and condemned his sister to death. Who would love him now, who would _serve_ him now? Perhaps this unearthly, strange creature was sent to him for a reason. Perhaps she could be his salvation. Arik placed his hand on her waist and guided her towards himself. For the first time, he realized just how small the woman was. There was something about her indomitable spirit that made her seem so much larger than she actually was. Looking down at her, he suddenly realized the fool he had acted. The lady was innocent of Jareth's crimes. Gently, he touched her bruised lips, caressed her injured skin. Was it so surprising that the little warrior had fought him so fiercely at first? It would be a tragedy to make such an innocent pay for the sins of the Goblin King. 

Lowering his head down, he whispered into the skin of her neck. "No, my dear. You do not need to fear me. I was wrong to hurt you before, but I did not know how much you already suffered." His heart thrilled in his chest when he felt her sag against him, leaning on his chest for strength.

"Oh, my Lord," she sighed wearily. "I trust you. You would never hurt me."

His lips caressed the skin of her neck. One hand rested on her waist, the other moved to cup her cheek. "And would you serve me, little one?" A slow scarlet glow overtook the violet in his eyes as he greedily eyed the milky white skin of her neck.

"Gladly."

Gently, he guided her to tilt her head, exposing her neck to his mouth. His eyes blazed scarlet at the sight of her exposed skin, the smell of her hidden blood. "And would you love me, my sweet?"

"If you commanded it, my Lord, I would love you with every ounce of my being."

A slow, secret desire competed with the hunger in his eyes. Leaning down, teeth bared, he prepared to bite.

*******************

"Damn it Jareth, we can't just leave her here," Marcus said in anguish. he was dismayed to see that the surrounding guards had led them once again to the empty courtyard. Jareth stood beside him, eyes closed in silent concentration. To Marcus, he looked like a man resigned to some terrible fate. Marcus simply couldn't admit defeat. "Jareth, are you even listening to me?"

Jareth spoke, his eyes remaining closed. "She's here. I can sense it. If I could just get a little closer, I know I could find her." His eyes opened, scowling in frustration. "_Damn _you, Arik. Where are you hiding her?"

"If you know she's here, let's go look for her."

Jareth shook his head. "It's not that simple, Marcus. Arik would never allow it. He would kill her before we could find her."

Marcus visibly paled. "So what are you planning? We can't just leave her here." He pleaded desperately. Surely Jareth hadn't given up so completely.

Jareth stared at a point somewhere beyond Marcus' shoulder. "I'm not sure, but perhaps the Lady Mother might have a suggestion. It would appear that she would like another word."

Marcus whirled around in time to see Lady Moira emerging from the shadowy entrance. Her violet eyes, so much like her son's, sought out Jareth's. With determination, she strode to where the two men waited. Again, Jareth offered her a low, courtly bow. Even now, his natural grace made the gesture seemed natural despite the tension that mounted each passing moment. 

"Lady Mother, you honor us. Did you come to bid us a personal farewell?"

Moira's expression admonished Jareth for his gentle stab. "You know damn good and well that I did not." The fear she felt crept into her eyes. Did Jareth not realize just how much was at stake for her?

"Then speak Lady," Jareth prodded softly. "I would hear your words."

"You must promise me first that you will not harm Nadia."

Jareth shook his head impatiently. "Of course. Despite her annoyance, Nadia is innocent of any wrongdoing. You of all people should know that."

Moira swallowed. "Defying Arik in this might very well cost me my life, but I will not let him carry out his plans. He means to kill her, Jareth. Perhaps I am already too late."

Jareth grabbed Moira's arms, his eyes blazing. "Where?" he grated. At that moment, Jareth's eyes widened. Before Moira could speak, Jareth had disappeared.

Marcus moved forward. "He must have already found her. Typical of Jareth to leave me straggling. Can you take me to her?

The sound of a monstrous scream filtered down from above. Moira's eyes widened in alarm. "Come with me," she cried. "I'll take you to them."

*****************************

Elyssa stood in the circle of Arik's arms, caught up in his deadly embrace. His lips caressed the skin of her neck while his cold, fetid breath toyed with her skin. "Do you trust me little bird?" he murmured. "The pain will only last a minute, then everything will be so sweet." The smell of her blood was intoxicating, filling his mind with hunger mingling with desire, clouding his reasoning. Dimly, he was aware that the protective covering he held over Elyssa's mind was momentarily lifted. Arrogance pushed away any reservations he might have held. Jareth was probably halfway back to the Labyrinth by now, grinding his teeth at the thought of loosing such a precious morsel to his hated enemy.

Gripping the stake she held concealed underneath the folds of her cloak in one sweating palm, Elyssa whispered her response. "I trust you. Take from me what you need, my Lord. I give myself freely."

Lowering his head, Arik moved to bite. Gathering her strength and her courage, Elyssa freed the stake from underneath the heavy cloak. Just as his teeth touched her skin, she thrust the stake forward with all of her might plunging it as deeply into his chest as she could.

Arik's eyes flew open, a monstrous scream escaping his lips. Thick, black ichor poured from the gaping wound in his chest. Elyssa tried desperate to get away, but Arik grasped her wrist, wrenching her arm painfully behind her. Despair filled her heart. It was obvious from the strength in his arms that the wound was not fatal.

"Little bitch," he growled, pushing her to the floor. The force was too great to give any chance for her to catch herself. Pain lanced up and down her leg when the bone in her thigh groaned then gave way. "Little **_whore!_**" he screamed.

She tried to stand up, but her broken leg wouldn't cooperate. With a cry of agony, she crumpled to the floor. Shrouded in pain, Elyssa offered no resistance when Arik's hand shot out to grasp her neck. Claws extended, this was meant to be a killing blow. His eyes widened in shock when one elegantly gloved hand intervened. Holding Arik's wrist back, a vicious grin crossed the face of the Goblin King. "Hello old boy. Did you miss me?"

"Jareth," Elyssa whispered, her eyes clouding over before falling unconscious.

Roaring in fury, Arik jerked his hand away from Jareth. With a grimace, he pulled the wooden stake out of his chest sending another flood of black ichor streaming. "I should have known that any bitch of yours would be as false as her master."

"Elyssa!" Bursting through the chamber door, Marcus moved immediately to where Elyssa had fallen.

Without taking his eyes away from Arik, Jareth ordered, "Get her out of here, Marcus. I'll take care of this little bit of unpleasantness." The two enemies where eyeing each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Marcus muttered, moving immediately to her side.

"I've suffered the insanity of your existence too long," Jareth grated, "a situation I intend to remedy." One of his gloved hands plucked a crystal out of nothingness. Imbuing it with power, the air around it began to crackle and swirl with magical energy, forming into a ball of pure lighting that hovered scant inches above his open palm.

Howling in fury, Arik charged moving faster than Marcus' human eyes could follow. Jareth was faster. Whirling about, he dodged the vampire's tackle, slamming the lighting ball into Arik's chest. The force threw him backwards, knocking him to his knees.

"Child's play, Jareth. You think to defeat me with such petty attempts at magic?" Arik laughed in derision.

"Not enjoying my little baubles?" Jareth brought up another crystal he had hidden behind his back. "Perhaps you like this little slice." Before Arik could regain his feet, a sheet of ice completely encased his body, trapping him beneath. 

Jareth rounded on Marcus who stood kneeling next to Elyssa. "What are you waiting on, Marcus? Get Elyssa out of here. I can't hold him off forever."

Before the words had left Jareth's mouth, Arik broke through the ice with an angry roar. "Bastard," he screamed, "I've had enough of your futile tricks." Lunging forward, he grabbed for Jareth.

"Poor Arik, you never were able to learn from your mistakes." This time, a ball of raging fire hovered in his palm. Arik howled, the flames engulfing his robes.

Seeing the vampire become a human torch was enough for Marcus. Kneeling down, he scooped Elyssa into his arms, unintentionally shifting her injured leg. Her eyes flew open in agony. It took every ounce of control to keep from screaming. "My leg," she whimpered.

Marcus glanced down, for the first time noticing the evil bruise that had already begun to spread. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry," he cried. It was obvious from the way it looked that it was badly broken. "Come on, honey. Jareth wants me to get you out of here." Marcus tried to reassure her. Both of their eyes flew to the battle raging in the middle of the chamber.

Despite the flames, Arik was still trying desperately to get his hands on Jareth, but every time a bolt of magical energy had kept him away. Jareth's attacks were meant to stall Arik, to annoy him enough to keep his attention. Seeing Elyssa in Marcus' arms, Arik suddenly realized just what it was he was supposed to overlook.

A crazed look entered his eyes. Ignoring Jareth, he lunged towards them instead. Marcus ran for the door, but Jareth could see that there was no way he would make it in time. Forgetting all else, Jareth jumped into Arik's pathway, shielding Elyssa with his own body. The impact sent both Arik and Jareth reeling to the floor. Once down, Arik quickly crushed Jareth to the floor, pinning him down underneath.

As fast and powerful in magic as he was, Jareth was not match for Arik's brute strength. Even from where they stood, Elyssa could see that Jareth couldn't keep up the fight for long.

Marcus moved towards the door, a small cry of despair escaping Elyssa's lips. "We can't leave him," she cried. "Put me down, you idiot. _Help him._" She watched as Arik's jaws snapped a few inches above Jareth's neck. Jareth kicked him back, but didn't have enough strength to push Arik completely off. Elyssa watched in horror as Arik tried again to make the killing blow.

"What can I do?" Marcus shouted. He knew he couldn't just leave Jareth to die, but what chance did _he_ have against a vampire.

He gently lowered Elyssa back down to the ground. "Under the pillow, there's another stake," she tried to explain. Her leg was screaming in agony. The pain was unendurable, threatening to pull her unconscious again, but she fought to stay awake. "Please, Marcus. I love him." 

Shaking his head, he dashed towards the bed. "Oh girl," he muttered, "I'd sure hate to see what he'd have to go through if you hated him." Looking under the pillow, his hand closed around the splintered wood. Swallowing hard, Marcus moved towards the wrestling men. "Damn it, now _why_ didn't I watch more Buffy?"

Ariks jaws snapped again, barely missing Jareth's jugular. It was obvious that his strength was waning. Marcus knew Jareth wouldn't be able to dodge another attack.

"Oh hell," he moaned. "If only I had just bit the bullet and taken one of those women's self defense classes at the Y." Carefully standing out of Arik's line of vision, he raised the stake aiming for the heart.

A split second before Marcus struck, Jareth saw what he intended to do. Sacrificing the last of his strength, he launched Arik up, driving him into Marcus. Ariks eyes flew open in a mix of anger and pain as the stake drove home, piercing the flesh of his heart. 

"How 'bout them apples, you fucker," Marcus screamed, driving the stake deeper and deeper into Arik's back. The point of the wooden stack peeked through the skin of his chest, completely going through his body.

Black blood poured out of the wound covering Jareth in it's filth. With disgust, he pushed out from underneath Arik's weight. The vampire's eyes blinked in amazement, slowly fading from scarlet to violet. Terror coursed through the immortal as the reality of what had happened sunk in. "Damn you Jareth," he whispered, sinking to the ground. "Damn you..." 

From the shadowy recess, the Lady Moira moaned in sorrow. Gathering her skirts she ran to her fallen son's body, covering his chest in tears.

Marcus backed away, overcome by the show of grief. He tried desperately to think of _something_ to say. "Lady, I'm..."

Moira lifted her blood soaked eyes to his. "There's nothing to explain, child. There was no other way."

He turned away, unable to meet her terrible gaze. He had never killed anything in his life, let alone something so close to being human. "He was going to hurt 'Lyssa," he whispered to himself. He turned to find Elyssa.

Jareth had already swept her into his strong arms. Elyssa had fainted once again, the strain from her ordeal apparently didn't jive too well with her injuries. The Goblin King gripped her possessively, a worried expression on his face. "She's injured."

Marcus nodded, to exhausted to speak.

"Come, Marcus. Let's take her home."

Thoughts of warmth and sunshine, of laughter and light, of new friends and new love filled his heart when Jareth mentioned that one simple word - _home_.

"You're right," he managed a grin. "Let's go home.

*************************************

When Elyssa awoke, it didn't occur all at once. For long moments, she continued to drift in and out of consciousness dimly aware of the warm bed underneath her. A spicy, masculine scent filled her senses, warming her heart - Jareth was near. When she finally fully awake, she remained still, keeping her eyes hut. Little by little, she tested her body, experimenting with pain leaving her leg for last. She was surprised to find herself virtually painless, a minor miracle considering the beating she had endured. When she tried to move her leg, however, Elyssa almost shouted in surprise. _The leg was no longer broken._

"You're awake." Jareth's silky voice whispered nearby sending thrills of pleasure up and down her spine.

Opening her eyes, Elyssa turned towards the sound. Jareth lay next to her on his massive bed fully clothed in black silks and satins. His impeccably shined black boots were crossed comfortably. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him lounging so near.

"How did you heal me?" She asked in a strange, quavery voice that was not her own.

Jareth watched her with a intensity that made her want to squirm. It was impossible to hold up under that gaze. "Magic my dear," he waggled his gloved fingers at her. "Something I like to practice occasionally."

The sound of his voice was like a salve on her wounded heart, it's silken heat doing all kinds of interesting things inside of her body. Elyssa wanted to throw herself into the safety of his arms more than anything she had ever wanted in her life, but a niggling sense of doubt held her back. _He cam for you, he saved you, _her heart cried out. _But does that mean he loves you, _her mind questioned with it's accustomed coldness. _Does it really matter anymore?_

Jareth watched the struggle raging in her mind with interest. _Time to take matters into my own hands,_ he decided. Wordlessly he stood and walked to the other side of the bed to where Elyssa still lay. Scooping her slight body into her arms, he silenced her weak protests with a gentle kiss. A warm blush spread across Elyssa's cheeks when she realized she was still wearing only Jareth's shirt, now badly torn and stained with vampire blood. The blush only got worse when she realized where Jareth was taking her.

Adjoining his chambers was a marble bathroom dominated by a massive stone tub the size of a small swimming pool. It was a bath-lover's dream come true. Steaming water scented with exotic oils beckoned. Elyssa almost died with envy.

"You've had a bath like this all this time and never shared?"

Jareth set her down on her feet in front of him. "That was only because until now you would not share it with me."

"Touche," she grinned, "but there's nothing saying that I'm going to share it with you now." There was something about the mischievous look in Jareth's eye that she didn't quite like.

When he proceeded to unfasten her shirt, Elyssa's eyes flew wide in protest. "And just what the heck do you think you're doing?"

A slow, lazy smile played at the corner of Jareth's mouth while his mismatched eyes danced in amusement. "I thought it was fairly obvious that I was giving you a bath," he said in mock innocence. The silk of his voice was turning her knees to jelly.

Elyssa was about to protest, but his kiss instantly silenced her. The gentleness of his touch brought tears to her eyes. The fear and terror she had felt suddenly welled up, slamming her with unpleasant memories. She sagged against his muscular body for strength.

His soft kisses brushed away the tears which fell down her cheeks. "Why must you always fight me? Will you never learn to simply trust?"

..._I trust you.._. 

Words she had spoken before the attack echoed in her heard. Elyssa tried to move away from Jareth, the tears falling now in a steady stream. "Please don't kiss me, Jareth. I've betrayed you, and you don't even know it."

Kissing the top of her wild curls, he murmured. "How have you betrayed me, sweet one?"

"I told him I hated you, that..." Her throat threatened to close on her, but Elyssa fought to speak. "That you forced me to stay with you. That you enslaved me." A broken sob escaped from the back of her throat. "I told him everything he wanted to hear."

She tried to escape his gentle embrace, but Jareth's arms were suddenly steel - utterly inescapable.

"Listen to me, my beloved." He gazed into her eyes, capturing them with his own. "You said what you had to say to stay alive." Jareth wrapped his arms around her tightly, drawing her ever closer to himself. "My poor, headstrong, foul tempered love. I was terrified that your poor manners would goad Arik into killing you before I could find you." He lifted her chin up bringing his lips down to meet her own.

Elyssa froze. "What did you just call me?"

Jareth's eyes danced. "What, headstrong? Foul tempered?"

She poked him in the belly for punishment. "No, before all that."

Before she could stop him, Jareth's nimble fingers undid the few buttons of her shirt sliding it neatly to the floor. Shocked at her sudden nakedness, she made no protest when Jareth scooped her up and eased her into the warm bath. "I do believe I called you beloved, my beloved, something I intend to do for an eternity."

Elyssa's mind reeled in shock. _Beloved..._

The Goblin King rolled up his silken sleeves before selecting a soft sponge from a tray next to the tub. 

"Wait a minute." She grabbed Jareth's wrist before he could begin to scrub her back. "You kidnap me from my home, force me to put on a stupid party, make love to me like there's no tomorrow, rescue me from a psychotic vampire who had some serious anger issues, strip me naked, throw me in a bath tub, then start slinging around terms of endearment???"

Jareth shot her a martyred look. "You do have a way of making things sound so romantic, don't you."

Elyssa crossed her arms over her breasts. "And you have a way of confusing the hell out of me."

She blinked, and suddenly she was in his arms again, pinioned in his strong grasp. Leaning down, Jareth claimed her mouth. There was nothing gentle about his kiss. Instead he poured every ounce of pent up love and passion into the embrace, claiming her mouth, her body, her soul for his own. When he finally pulled away, he was pleased to see her eyes clouded with a passion of her own. When he trusted himself to speak again, there was no denying the huskiness behind the silk.

"Then let there be no more confusion between us, Elyssa. I love you, my irritating little rose. I love every thorn you throw at me, every petal and every but. I love every part of you and will for all time. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to give you a bath. If you would be so kind, please stop interrupting me." 

Gently, Jareth lowered her back into the water. Grabbing the soft sponge, he began to knead and caress the skin of her back. His hands moved with a determination, washing away every hint of fear and pain which lingered in her body. Reverently, he bent to kiss every cut, every bruise, every sore on her body inflicted by Arik's cruel hands. 

As his hands washed her body, deep inside he healed her broken heart. When the task was finally done, he lifted Elyssa from the water, wrapping her up in warm towels. After seeing that she was thoroughly dried, Jareth cradled Elyssa's naked body in his arms, carrying her to his massive bed.

His heart swelled when she clung to him. When Jareth finally removed the hindrance of clothing, his heart soared when she opened her arms up to him, welcoming him to share her warmth. When their bodies joined, moving in that ancient rythym, the passion they shared slowly built into a white corona of brightness. Their bodies and minds joined as one, each sharing their thoughts even as their shared their bodies. Elyssa poured her soul into their lovemaking, giving Jareth everything, wanting nothing in return. Her light burned away the darkness in his soul, filling him with an unknown emotion - joy.

Reaching their climax together, they clung to each other, neither wanting to let the other go. Elyssa buried her head in Jareth's chest, drifting off into blissful, nightmare free sleep.

For the first time in the Goblin King's life, he was completely, utterly happy. "My love," he whispered, cradling her body close to his own. "My precious, sweet love. I will never lose you again." Closing his eyes, Jareth slept.


	26. Epilogue

The carriage wheels bounced on the cobblestone streets leading up to the Goblin City. The city itself was arrayed in grandeur displaying the might and power, and let's not forget the innate stylishness of the Goblin King himself. Carriages lined up in front of the castle staircase discharging their fashionably dressed occupants in a rainbow of colors.

Sitting in traffic behind a long line of carriages, Marcus could barely contain his excitement. It had been almost a full year since Hyrle and himself had said their goodbyes, leaving the Labyrinth for the elf's beloved woods. Marcus had to admit his lover was right about the benefits of living a more...shall we say _rural_ life. His greatest fears were never realized - not a single night was spent outside of a featherbed, nor was he at any time prevented from soaking in warm bath. He did have the chance to get up close and personal with the wildlife, though. Apparently Hyrle had an affinity for speaking with animals, kind of a nicety considering the only wildlife Marcus had ever seen was more on the lines of the canine variety. And well, dogs just couldn't hold a candle to being able to pet and feed Bambi.

Catching a glimpse of his appearance, noting the sun-kissed skin of his rich tan and ultra blonde hair, Marcus would have to agree - living in the woods agreed with him. "And damn it, I am just _too_ sexy for my own good."

It seemed like forever before their carriage finally made it through the line. As soon as the footman opened their door, Marcus bounded out like small child after and endless car ride followed by Hyrle in a more stately pace. The dynamic duo earned a couple of wistful sighs from an approving group of ladies standing nearby. Marcus' tight fighting breeches accented his still muscular legs, the cut of his coat accentuating his broad shoulders and narrow waist. 

Hyrle cut a pretty mean figure himself, dressed in his flowing elven robes. At Marcus' instance, he wore his hair loose instead of tied back, so it cascaded down his back in a tide of pure gold that shimmered in the dim torchlight. 

Moving as one, they entered the sparkling ballroom illuminated only by the glow of a thousand tapered candles. Excitement thrilled through Marcus at the sight of all the fine lords and ladies of the Underground twirling together in the throes of a waltz. The music of the orchestra barely registered over the din of the crowd. As the dancers revolved to the music, the lively colors of their gowns merged resembling flowers from some exotic garden.

A liveried servant passed by carrying a tray of fluted glasses. Marcus nabbed a couple handing one to Hyrle. "Have you spotted 'Lyssa yet?" 

The elf shook his head. "Patience, Marcus. The Goblin King never makes an entrance before all the guests arrive." Hyrle sipped delicately at his wine. Its unexpected bubbles tickled his nose. He eyed the goblet suspiciously. "What vineyard did _this_ come from? It's certainly not elvish."

Marcus suppressed a grin. "I do believe the champagne was imported, my love."

Hyrle was mollified. "**_Imported?! _**Since when has elven wine not been good enough for the Goblin Kingdom." He snorted. "Champagne, indeed!"

Trying to keep a straight face was impossible, so Marcus sipped at his glass instead. "The Lady Elyssa is rather fond of good elven wine, but Hyrlie even _you_ have to admit that a bottle or two of Dom Perignon now and again never hurts."

Hyrle looked unconvinced.

Marcus shrugged. Considering the endless bottles they were going through, this particular indulgence must have cost a fortune. Ironic considering Elyssa couldn't drink the wine herself.

The elf's retort was cut short when a sudden hush fell over the crowd. Glitter fell down from the ceiling catching the candlelight and filling the room with an ethereal glow. 

"I guess Jareth was feeling impatient," Hyrle mused. 

"I think it's much more likely that it was his lady," Marcus added with a grin.

All eyes turned to the grand staircase in anticipation, every trying to catch the first glimpse of the Goblin King with his Queen. A satisfied murmur of approval swept through the crowd when the Royal couple appeared. Jareth was resplendent as ever in his black dress coat and cream colored ruffled shirt. Beside him, a very pregnant Elyssa, dressed in a simple green gown that accented her swollen belly, was the picture of elegance. Firejewels sparkled on her neck. Long white gloves covered her hands and arms. 

Taking her hand, Jareth guided his wife down the stairs nodding and smiling to his guests as they descended. With one graceful wave of his hand, the music began once again throwing the throng back into a slow, revolving dance.

While Jareth paused to speak to the an awaiting dignitary, Elyssa slipped away making a b-line for Marcus. He immediately swept her up off her feet into a huge bear hug, careful not to crush her belly. Giving her a large, undignified smack on the cheek, he set her back down. "Same old Marcus," she grinned nodding her head politely at Hyrle. 

"So how's the married life been treating you sweetcheeks?"

Elyssa made a face, the smile never leaving her eyes. "Absolutely terrible. Jareth has turned into tyrant here of late, and won't let me do _anything._ Did you know he hasn't even let me dance for the past two months now?"

The Goblin King slipped up behind Elyssa, sliding his arm around her slender shoulders protectively. One gloved hand came around to rest on her belly. "I'm only overbearing, my love, when you keep insisting on doing things you shouldn't considering your condition." 

Elyssa rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Jareth - not dying. Women have babies all the time."

Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on her neck, enjoying the color which rose in her cheeks. It drove him crazy how easily her body responded to him even with the slightest of touches. He pulled her closer to himself, suddenly wishing to make this evening as short as possible. 

"I don't care about other women," he growled low into her ears, knowing fully well what the sound of his voice was doing to her. "I only care about you."

Marcus lunged forward, spoiling the moment. Placing both hands on Elyssa's belly, he squealed in delight. "Oooh girl, you are just about to pop! You know, I hate to tell you, but I gotta agree with ole crazy eye over here," he gestured towards Jareth, "but you know, it just wouldn't do for you to be up and dancing as big as you are." Elyssa's eyes flew open at this. Marcus either didn't notice how angry she was getting, or simply chose to ignore it. Knowing him, it was probably the latter... "I mean, what if you were in the middle of a pirouette or something and the kid just popped out." 

"And just had do you mean by _as big as I am getting_, huh?" She jabbed one finger into his chest. "You trying to say something, old buddy old pal?" She slapped his hands away from her belly. "And my baby is **_not_** and **_it!_**"

Marcus shot Jareth a look of supreme sympathy. "Is she always this moody?"

Jareth gave him a brave smile full of patient longsuffering. "Only sometimes." 

Elyssa turned to glare at him, daring him to say anything more. Oh, but Jareth dared. "Most of the time, she's much much worse."

Marcus snickered. Beside him, even Hyrle could no longer repress a smile.

For a moment, Elyssa looked honestly hurt. She couldn't keep up the mask for long. A mischievous light appeared in her eyes. "Would you have me be submissive then, my King." She dropped into the lowest curtsey her belly would allow. "Perhaps you would prefer a queen with less fire in her spirit."

Jareth cupped his hand on her chin bringing her lips up to his own. "I love you just the way you are."

Marcus groaned. Grabbing Elyssa's wrist he tugged her towards the dance floor. "Leave the lovey dovey crap for the bedroom. Come on, 'Lyssa, dance with me. Let's show 'em how they do it in New York City."

Elyssa looked to Jareth who nodded in approval, a small smile playing at his lips. Laughing, she allowed Marcus to lead her into the raging throng, her heart full of joy. 

Jareth had burned away all the darkness, all the nightmares of her soul just as she had burned away all the loneliness in his. Now there was only light, the light of their love. A love that would last more than just a lifetime. A love that would last for an eternity.

********************************************

Thank you all for taking this journey with me. This was my first experiment with writing, and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

.....Dedicated to Seragwen, the most lovely of all muses....


End file.
